Rebel girls
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: She had never believed in love . She did not believe in " and lived happily ever after " yet . She hated with all romanticism and trivial things . Rather she preferred to hide behind her cold mask of cynicism . Show cold and bad was the thing she loved most in the world . She was the bad girl , the one to keep away , that she had chosen the Beyblade...
1. Return

She had never believed in love . She did not believe in " and lived happily ever after " yet . She hated with all romanticism and trivial things .

Rather she preferred to hide behind her cold mask of cynicism . Show cold and bad was the thing she loved most in the world .

She was the bad girl , the one to keep away , that she had chosen the Beyblade rather than life womanish in which women were forced .

She had challenged her grandfather , the village chief , following Ozuma , Jessie and Dunga in Japan .

She wanted to be free , she was a rebel ... was still Mariam .

Yet , despite those years , as always , she woke up in the middle of the night in tears , and then wake up the next morning with a smile .

Those rosy lips were a shame for anyone to look at her . Her emerald eyes were shining in the sun , hiding the world's pearls of water streaming down her skin every night.

All had died in that cruel night , exactly one year before and from that moment everything changed.

For her, there would have been a happy ending .

* * *

 _It was cold , lightning tore the sky , coloring with dark purple tint ._

 _The air , tense and sharp , accompanies the slow, deep a woman's breaths lying unconscious on the bed ._

 _Her mother._

 _" Mom, please , can do it ." The pleading Mariam's voice was barely perceptible , and yet , through her every move, she could see how much pain were drowning the young ._

 _Alexandra shook hands gently , as if to transmit a bit of her strength ._

 _That same woman she had always been a strong and courageous warrior ._

 _Her skin was ashen , surrounded by a cascade of hair blacks that falled on her suffering face ._

 _"Mom , I'm here ... wake up ," she added again , trying to help in some way . At that time she trembled , shaken by fierce tears , now invincible ._

 _Alexandra felt her hand to shake her , as if that was a tender touch between mother and daughter , both together for the last time ._

 _Mariam flinched , smiling slightly distressed and worried ._

 _" It'll be okay , I promise ," muttered the woman , trying to caress her daughter's face_

 _" Shh , don't talk . Stay energized . "_

 _" Mariam , you ... please, take care of Jessie" she exhaled , giving her a slight smile hopefully._

 _And so , the last fatal sigh came out from those lips , closing her eyes dying , as her hand slowly fell back on the bed , even among those close to Mariam._

 _A loud sound filled the room , while pain palpable hovered menacingly , mingling the desperate cry ._

 _Ran away , reaching the secret glade , she collapsed to the ground , while the rain slid down her helpless body ._

 _Mariam laced her fingers through the grass , tearing some tufts , while the earth was sunk under her fingernails._

 _At that moment she felt overwhelmed by a welter of conflicting emotions ._

 _Rage , anger , grief , regret._

 _Her mind was crossed by painful memories, now relegated to a simple picture in her mind._

 _Indelible, indelible._

 _Pain felt ... empty._

 _A black hole filled. Mariam stood there motionless for several hours, shouting to the wind, launching its Beyblade into thin air, by scratching the bark of the trees, now in anger._

 _She saw the smiles accomplices among themselves, their secrets, tears, quarrels. Why them, although very close, too often quarreled, said to her bad words._

 _All that there would be no state. It was like a fire that left only ashes off._

 _That same night, Mariam gathered all her belongings, fleeing from the village with her brother._

 _That place would no longer be her house, it would not be anything._

* * *

Yet now, after one year, she was again there, forced to go back, driven by members of her village. The girl had been there less than twenty-four hours and already felt the need arise to escape.

She hated her village .

She hated those damned memories , that had returned stronger and bad . Vivid .

Mariam composed sat on the lawn, while her eyes admired the river flowing placidly , while the wind gently caressed her face , letting her hair danced in the wind , as if nature wanted to give her sweet welcome .

A slight crunch caught her eye , while a voice known to her echoed in the clearing .

Mariam jumped for a short while, jumping to her feet , plunging in cold look at him .

"So it's true. You're back".

* * *

 _ **Space author.**_

 _Hey guys, I'm back whit a new long fic about my favorite pairing but...I think that in this story will be another chatacter and other pairings, and it is dedicate to my friend LoneeWolf =)_

 _I don't own beyblade._

 _See you soon, love at all._

 _Lady_Diamond =)_


	2. Did you miss me?

_Hi to everyone, how are you? I'm fine , although a little tired . This is a long day . When will it end ? Anyway, I'm here for a new chapter , and first of all **I want to warn you that there is a sex scene explicit.** And once again : my God ! is embarrassing LOL However , I have already answered in private to your reviews and I take this opportunity to thank you here too. I really did not expect these reviews, it is the first time and thanks for everything . And now are you ready? See you at the end of the chapter._

 ** _LoneeWolf thank you for your help for this chapter, it is most important for me!_**

 ** _Indigo Jupiter, Little A Granger and LoneWolf thank you for all!_**

* * *

The two young guys peered, struggling with their eyes. Silence reigned, almost suffocating.

Their bodies seemed to escape sparks filled with adrenaline, wrapping them in a heavy blanket of tension.

Mariam stretched her lips, which until then had remained tight, then exhale pedantic tone in a single sentence:

«Did you miss me?».

She knew she was playing with fire, but didn't care.

Now nothing made sense to her.

Their eyes meets again; no one could define words that meeting, not even them.

The intensity that shone from their eyes had something dark, coupled with rage and resentment.

He hated her, he hates for the year, and yet, at that time, all of that negativity seemed to have vanished. Swallowed by positive emotions, even contrasting.

Despite that time could still read them in, he saw in her a profound change and when he was near her eyes fell on her face.

He trembled , almost frightened .

Words , thoughts , every fiber of his mind was wiped anguish he saw in his friend.

He wanted to scream , he longed to tell her what had been bitchy and selfish . He wanted to tell her that he hated her , that she was not well.

But how could he do it ? How could he lie to himself , over and over again .

And how if he had heard in her absence.

A deep and indelible scar that led to his heart for too long .

«You are gone for one year , you didn't said goodbye. Every damn day I hoped if you were okay or if you were alive . You have a vague idea of how I heard it, hmm ? Congratulations, Mariam . The first thing you did was the ironic comment. Why are you like this…»

«Just as, Ozuma ?». She snapped, ironic, ready to face it with her whole being .

«Why are you so yourself We were friends, I trusted you, but you obviously feel differently. I thought all these years that I knew I'd always been».

He vomited bitter words with all the anger he felt in him soul.

Why should it be so difficult?

And at that moment he realized that the thread that had bound them until then had never existed .

It had been destroyed . Torn from the glacial wall that had developed between them, united only by the frost that lapped their hearts .

Mariam opened her shocked eyes . Those words had been yet another slap in the face that had destroyed all its certainties .

Slowly she turned , her back to him , and sat down on the cool grass .

A slight rustling filled her head, as her eyes wandered on the water where the moon gently sank .

«You know, Ozuma» she said coldly, while a bitter smile painted on his face . «You're damn right».

The young man stopped a few feet from her, ready to go off , to forget for ever , when she heard his voice .

He knew her too well not to understand that in that cold and detached tone concealed something deeper.

«And I did not want to come back , I wanted to find a place that was mine, and be myself , where I could forget everything» she admitted.

She felt fragile. For the first time was admitting to herself what she felt , despite not yet managed to make peace with that village .

Mariam grabbed a stone , then throw it forcefully into the lake , while Ozuma was sitting next to her , reserving a doubtful expression .

He just wanted to listen and understand what thought that little woman who had seen it grow in all those years.

«I have traveled the world . I was in Rome , Tokyo , New York and met many people . Max Mizuhara also . But among all those people , only one remained in my heart».

Ozuma wanted to ask, but he decided to let her talk without interrupting, even though the thought of losing her for another smoke her deeply irritated .

Mariam smiled, noting the nervous frown that obscures the boy's face . «And if you ask me is a woman , her name is Julia . We have two different situations , but we both had similar reactions . It is not simple to explain .

When you lose someone you cannot stop, otherwise you go mad . Personally I'd do anything not to think ... or cry».

Her voice trembled slightly , totally overshadowed by negative emotions that had emerged after all this time . Her body was shivering , while the anger was helping to shake .

The they returned again to mind all the turbulent thoughts that had tried to subdue for a year, by suppressing the lucidity.

The fire broke out in her anger, while words'a rivers spewed poison from her lips.

«It makes me sick this place. It is only a small village with retrograde people unable to even cure a fever. It is only because of this country when my mother died. It's just the fault of the closed and narrow-minded.

There is a world out there and no one is willing to see it ... you cannot die because of a stupid fever».

An immense pain burned her cheek, while the slap's sound still echoed in the air.

Ozuma looked at her with anger believer. That place was his home. His life and that he would not tolerate denied and offended that that village meant to him.

Mariam slowly put her hand on the injured cheek. She could still feel the heat.

That gesture had more than any words hurt, but did not react blader, hissing through clenched teeth:

«I hate you».

But her words were not for him , but for the ancient life that still led the inhabitants of that place .

Mariam felt anger and resentment, as to consider all of human life's murderers.

«It does not work like that Mariam . You are a person so weak and closed . Still continue to not want to understand, to want to think about your way».

«What should I do?» she muttered , reflected in his eyes . «I cannot live here. I can not think that my mother is not here . This is not life , this is my hell .

You cannot live with a heavy in heart».

And in that moment Ozuma saw who had become really Mariam . He saw in her fragility and fears , although continued to maintain her usual life force, that she had forgotten to possess .

It was a matter of an instant , and he wrapped his arm around her neck, lifting weight , carrying it on his lap, hugging her stronger against itself .

He would remember forever that moment; for the first time in many years, he had led over the barrier, making the most intimate moment, while Mariam continued to brood over the past , crying for the first time all the pain that her broken heart had concealed for too long .

She wanted only a small modicum of serenity .

Slowly she pulled away a few millimeters from him , felt their scents mingle , creating a sensual scent that she knew him .

Their breaths mingled in unison, while their eyes caught one another , stuck in that spell of pure magic .

Something unique that belonged only to them .

Mariam smiled faintly embarrassed shy , the attraction she felt for him had come back stronger than ever and moved by the impulse rested her lips against him, but Ozuma didn't react.

He could be mean.

Mariam pulled back sharply from him contritely, hissing offense: «At one time you would have done anything for my have totally changed between us».

She tried to get up from that position suddenly became uncomfortable, but a moment later Mariam found herself again on the ground below him.

Ozuma looked at her for a brief moment, and then hungrily possession of her lips, kissing her with anger, repudiating the voice's reason.

He did not care to be boyfriend.

He did not care of the past.

He just wanted Mariam.

The girl's lips parted, allowing the Ozuma's tongue penetrated into her mouth, exploring every millimeter.

Their lips moving in unison, colliding and fondling. He started nibbling her lip, as his hands caressed her breasts. Ozuma feeling through the thin shirt nipples already turgid.

He broke away gasping for oxygen, and then whisper on her lips:

«I wanted not your kiss. And even today it's not something that I want».

Mariam smile mischievously. The was more than clear that Ozuma was lying , and then slide it under her, looking intently into his eyes .

«Really?» He exhaled , making rub their intimacy against his erection .

The blader propped himself on his elbows , insinuating his hands under her shirt .

«I wanted you».

He gave few seconds stupid. He felt a little worm for what was about to do, and get blocked for a while.

Now his brain had stopped working .

He lifted her shirt, and then draw it back to himself in a new dance of destruction, totally enthralled by the contact of their skin .

Ravenous is deprivated of their clothes, even embarrassed, by sliding their hands in their most sensitive spots .

Ozuma began to stroke the center of her femininity , while the muffled cries of the woman accentuated his excitement.

He longed to possess her at least for one night .

«Wait,»exhaled Mariam. «I have an idea» she added , pulling him into the river .

As soon as their bodies totally plunged, slowly they approached, while the gentle moonlight illuminating their faces overheated .

The young man pushed gently against a rock , continuing to observe her with a voluptuous look.

«Is it your first time?»

«Yes,»she said, touching his manhood with a mischievous voice, «and I want you» she added huskily.

Her heart was about to explode. For the first time in her life Mariam believed the disaster to do the right thing.

Within herself she felt the fireworks, a mixture of feelings that could not explain , even though the girl felt terribly embarrassed .

Never had gone so well with a boy, but with Ozuma had assumed a different flavor . Something new, something that was worth living .

He approached his erection at the center of her femininity , barely penetrating her.

Mariam groaned, halfway between the burning pain and excitement .

«Say it again. Tell that you want me».

«I want you. Now, today . Always». She refrained from adding more.

That was their moment .

That was their perfect moment .

He entered fully into her, enjoying passionately for that contact .

Mariam slowly began to dance , moving slowly with him , clinging to his back , while the water around them was shaken by their passion, animated moans of pleasure and pain filled the clearing, while exhausted, together they reached the peak of pleasure.

* * *

She looked for the last time the bar wearily, looking forward to the damper is lowered.

Never in her twenty years of her life thought she'd left the circus life, yet had.

The life that had been imposed since childhood did not like more, the brake in pieces, forcing her to that reckless life devoted to others' enjoyment.

No longer felt any emotion.

And it was precisely the problem: the perennial dissatisfaction which she had led inexorably in that vicious circle hopeless.

Julia had never believed that sooner or later would leave Madrid. Her home and especially her twin, Raoul.

And now that past had nothing more, except for those still hot ashes.

Her life could be defined still thrilling for those who did not know her, but in fact Julia had had to learn to fight to live, looking for a job, a house, anything that could help her sustain herself economically.

And so she went in Tokyo alone .

Again.

Reduced to working as a bartender, without any support .

Julia had always known that it would be difficult to leave the circus, but she had not yet figured out what were the risks of her ife as a "wild girl"

She disowned by her own family , thrown out in disgrace .

Every day she tried to fight against those memories, but the bad words they were always ready to return; an obsession that Julia could not forget .

And so, when she was alone, her usual smile fell, she crashes noisily to the ground, tears streaming down on her eyes .

Julia had lost her family, her dreams . Under the thumb of that world that had taken everything . Prisoner to herself .

Julia had always dreamed of becoming a skilled teacher of Beyblade , which is why she was in Japan, but that dream had faded abruptly in front of her eyes for the same usual reason : insufficient money, sometimes even for food.

Julia wasn't anyone, was not a sought- blader . She had not even a team .

Started walking, mingling among the crowd , when the "beep " of her phone caught Julia's attention .

* * *

 _«Julia , where are you? How are you? This will be the message thousandth that I write and maybe , again , I will not dare to send ._

 _Because your independence mania has taken so far away from me? Why do you want to erase your past . Our past. We are brothers , friends ... confidants ._

 _We are all, you were my family._

 _Please tell me you're there . Tell me that you're alive ._

 _Tell me that you're here._

 _With love,_

 _-Raoul»._

* * *

Julia felt her legs shake, more and more unstable, then falling on a bench . Those words had been yet another stab in the usual deep scar .

Because she knew ... she could not go back to Madrid .

Julia can't broke their promise.

* * *

 _My author notes_ : It might look strange but I want to emphasize that Ozuma and Mariam are not a couple , also because he has an official girlfriend. then wait for the next big trouble that my mind has given birth and soon you will see how the streets of Julia and Mariam will meet again. To next week! With love, Lady


	3. Because of you, because of me

**_Hello beautiful , how are you? I very well and I must say that this is a strange day , one day everything " Love , love you._** ** _Actually I'm worried about cher things happen around me ._** ** _As usually I answer your review and I only say thank you, it is very important to me_** ** _Special thanks to my friend LoneeWolf for the name , thank you!_** ** _See you at the bottom_**

* * *

The soft sunlight penetrated softly into the room, illuminating Mariam's face; her lips were stretched in a serene smile, as her eyes slowly opened.

She rolled her blankets, was still sleeping, as if trying to ward off the slight pain she still felt between her legs, and a trace of what they had done the previous night. She had never felt such strong emotions totally captured her senses.

Mariam couldn't find the words to describe what she still felt in her heart.

That place, to make love with him, had made her feel complete.

Yet that thought seemed to slowly move away, while a turbulent feeling was creeping in her mind, dragging it into chaos.

Immediately she wondered what would change between them; if that night of love would make them a couple or simple loved.

Unconsciously she smiled at the thought.

The girl never had imagined to make that sentence, especially since in the past she had repeatedly stated that her heart "was and would always be a free state."

But she was wrong, she preferred to err.

Because her heart has always belonged to him, but Mariam had been afraid of that feeling.

She had always been too proud to admit it, for her, hereby their feelings, meant going against the current, to abandon her ideals.

Perhaps it was too young to understand the words.

And then, after a year, she saw him again, and all attempts to suppress those emotions had melted like snow in the sun, leaving only the wonderful memory of that night.

Experience she wanted to repeat, if there would be opportunities.

Her eyes widened, going out like a fury from the warm blankets, while that thought had taken a hammering in her mind.

 _«And if he had not meant anything? And if I had been just the fun of an one night?»_

In a nano second she grabbed a low-rise jeans and a dark blue crop top, picking up her hair in a soft side braid, coming quickly out of the house, just had to find it.

* * *

He had his knees up to his chest, trying to hide his head.

Deep purple halos contornavano its green and dark eyes, he was recovering from a sleepless night that seemed to have sucked all the energy, so let him escape in the silence of the forest.

Yet, even there, his thoughts had started knocking, amplifying more, rebelling at that hushed silence he was looking for.

« _How could I do that to her? How could I betray Sapphira with a friend. Mariam ... a year to forget, then go back and completely turned my life. She was the most beautiful thing but Sapphira ... no, she did not deserve. God, I am disgusting alone»._

He lifted his head, relaxing on the lawn.

He could still smell her inflating his lungs, suched the mind, burning his soul, despite the thoughts continued to torture his heart.

And then there was Sapphira, his sweet and caring girlfriend.

He knew her for a long time, and without too much difficulty they had become friends.

He loved everything about her, from her little body, perfect and slender, her frizzy hair and rebels mahogany, and her intense blue eyes, pure Luke sky.

She could have been the perfect girl, but there was a problem: Sapphira was not Mariam.

Sapphira had never donated all the emotions that Mariam had given him with just one kiss. He had never been afraid of losing her, because she would always be there.

But she was not Mariam, yet he loved her.

Sapphira had picked up the shreds that blader had left in Ozuma's heart, sewing up the pieces with time and patience.

She was there, always.

How could he do this to her ?.

Suddenly no longer she felt the sun caress the skin, while a shadow prevailed before him.

«I've looked you everywhere».

* * *

Mariam amused chuckled, relaxing slowly beside him, letting herself be guided by emotions.

Her heart was pounding furiously, strong enough to make her believe that that sweet noise could also be heard from him. For the first time in her life she understood what it meant to "be ashamed."

That was what she felt, deep down.

Trembling, Mariam was terribly embarrassed, while her thoughts were torturing the mind. Her throat was dry, unable to utter a word. She could only smile like a stupid girl, but she was fine.

The girl saw Ozuma change position, propped on his elbows, still immersed once in her eyes.

They stood for a moment, paralyzed a few millimeters of each other, while a new emotional storm had again upset their bodies, now chained to each other.

Their eyes were looking with lust, playing with each other, lingering on Mariam's lips moist and inviting . That was their "hell of forbidden passion."

And they had always liked to play with fire.

«I"m here, witch» he exhaled, blowing on his lips. «You're so terribly sensual. You are my temptation».

«Oh, little boy» she amused with a lascivious tone, winking sensually.

That look was just too much.

She had to be on his own again.

Ravenous, he pressed his lips to Mariam's lips, licking its entranceway in that mouth sinful he craved.

Their tongues began to caress gently, savoring with delight the taste, then go deeper with vehemence and desire that craved contact.

Their hearts beat in unison, were full of happiness, while their bodies were shaken by shivers of pleasure, demanding something more.

Ozuma felt a chill shake his back while the reason's voice came back again in his head, placing a barrier between them again.

He pulled back sharply from her, a few steps away, ready to ignore Mariam's voice contrite.

The blader was confused and indignant.

Hurt by this unexpected gesture.

«What the fuck is going on, Ozuma?» she shouted, chasing him, grabbing him by the wrist, forcing Ozuma to look into her eyes.

The boy looked down, unable to sustain the conversation. He could not even fall into temptation, he had a girlfriend.

"Ozuma, answer. Now. What's wrong between us?».

«All. Is Not your fault, but mine. Last night was a mistake. We did not have sex» he admitted, looking away. Suddenly Mariam slowly let go of her wrist, trying to hold back tears.

Ozuma knew that from that moment on, everything would change.

Everything had been destroyed by his selfishness, dragging his world into small pieces.

«Know you what? I'm stupid. You were right: we are not friends. Are not we ever been. I hope you enjoyed to fuck all nig» she yelled furiously, closing the palms in a fist, digging her nails into the flesh.

Her soul was in total turmoil.

The anger and disappointment had destabilized, helping to drag herbmind into a state of confusion.

«Mariam, you did not come back. Things have changed…».

He was about to admit a small part of the truth, when her voice broke the silence thick and impenetrante.

«Now you're trying to give me all the blame? Now you're saying that what you told me was a lie? I'm here now. It's me, it's still me. Tell me what in the world has changed, Ozuma».

* * *

Mariam saw a strange girl running toward them, looking at her with curiosity.

The young girl an into Ozuma's arms, gave to him a kiss on his lips.

Blanched in disbelief.

He had a girlfriend.

He had cheated on his girlfriend with her.

"Honey, I've been looking everywhere. I missed you, "said Sapphira with a flirty tone, ignoring Mariam. «And you must be the fugitive» she added, smiling slightly falsely polite, holding out a hand.

«Nice to meet you. I'm Sapphira are»

«My girlfriend»he added, looking at the blader with an expression pleading, praying with all his heart that Mariam did not say anything.

Mariam watched the couple with a haughty frown, sharply pushing the girl's hand, whispering grim:

"Not for me".

Sapphira burst into laughter, amused by asserting:

"You were right, love. She's nice! My Ozuma often talked about you, but did not tell me that you were so beautiful. I hope that we will become good friends. "

"Once again. The same is not for me. "

Mariam looked Ozuma with an expression somewhere between hurt and puzzled.

That whole situation was nothing short of absurd, running away from that bad world that had yet exploited once.

* * *

She stormed into her bedroom, looking around bewildered expression. She felt the burn of anger heart, as if within it the same blazing fire.

Mariam caught up with a few strides to her desk, grabbing and rippee around on the floor in an effort to vent her anger.

She shouted.

Mariam disoriented moves, picking up a photo of herself with him. Moaned desperate and furious.

The memories appeared with vehemence in her mind, showing a puzzle of memories that wanted to forget as if by magic.

Now everything ached; much to the hear yet another piece of her soul torn into small and tiny pieces, as if the feelings were brutally from his chest.

Mariam had been trampled and used.

She could feel the anger coursing through her veins, she saw the hatred of black paint her life.

Took one last look at the frame, and then throw it to the ground, while the noise of the glass shattered echoed slowly to the ground.

That was the most bitter feeling that Mariam could feel, as her body slid slowly to the floor, while the glass coconuts smeared her skin with blood.

Unconsciously decided to kill that its fragility, while the last salty tears still flowed from her eyes.

And in that moment everything would change.

Her es changed expression, giving way to two pools ssmeraldine full of cold.

Mariam now craved her hellish revenge and was ready to do anything to obtain it.

* * *

Soon the daylight gave way to afternoon's arange rays.

The Saint Sheild and Sapphira had been summoned by the chief's villagev with extreme urgency. All were sitting on the floor cross-legged. The air we breathed was heavy, much to wrap the limbs of those young people with a busy hostile alone.

The old man cleared his throat, sliding his gaze impassive on the five, then begin with a solemn tone:

« _The gates will open, sparking a new clash between good and evil. Princesses, Warriors and Guardians should meet again. Evil still pours still in them, the pure elements still resides, creating the will see rebel Angels frightened; they will be afraid, nothing will be clear._

 _Everything will be corrupted._

 _The gates will not open and only the sacrifice will prevent the apocalypse._

 _Saint Sheild, a new mission is ordered»._

The blader is scanned at each other with puzzled air, mulling over just heard the prophecy. In their minds they began to appear gloomy and disturbing scenarios.

They could already hear the terrible sound of death.

Their slow breaths mingled in unison, joining in the grip of uncertainty and unanswered questions.

«Sir ...» said Ozuma, looking with furtive glance former friend, who pretended not to see him.

«Ozuma, I know what you tell me. You have to choose the team girl and what's better than a challenge?».

Ozuma trembled slightly; He already knew that look full of revenge, blood and eager for a split second his words came to life.

"I accept".

Mariam's voice was cold and determined. Then, with a slow pace and feline, she left the room, saying:

«Sapphira, I wait for you in thirty minutes the square».

She would have humiliated Ozuma's girl.

Hot And sweet revenge.

* * *

Ozuma ran after her, called Mariam loudly, but she seemed determined to ignore him.

He is racing at breakneck speed, blocking the road, strictly mumbling:

«What are you going to make them? Please».

Mariam chuckled amused, smiling slightly sadistic and evil.

«Are you afraid, Ozuma?».

"If you have to do dangerous things revenged on me. Sapphira is just our victim».

«Yours, not mine» she corrected him. «And I will. I will have my revenge. Watch out behind you, I'm not your friend. I can claim what is mine, remember».

«The team is not yours!»

"My virginity was not yours. I'm not yours but you've used me. It's the same!» She cried, her back to him.

Instinctively he tried to block it, trying to plead with her.

«We were friends, not to».

Now Mariam was still shedding bitter tears. She pulled her beyblade, tossing it angrily against him touching his neck a few millimeters, as if she had really meant to kill him or hurt him.

The boy rolled his eyes in disbelief.

«You have replaced me and not what hurt me. It was on my team, you were my family. You promised».

«You destroyed a year ago. I was in pieces without you but you're not Sapphira but I love you. Where is the girl I love? Where are you? Please, Mariam, come back in yourself».

Mariam shook her head and then hiss distraught: «It's too late. It's too late to apologize and tell me that you love me. You nave just killer my heart. I hate you».

She ran away, leaving Ozuma there watching her shadow to say goodbye.

It was over.

* * *

The timing of the challenge had come, faint hiss echoed in the air, and wherever it was possible to hear bets on who would win that metch female.

Sapphira watched Mariam defiantly, abandoning her usual sickly sweet air.

That place had to be her.

«I'm sorry, miss, but you be prepared to lose»

Mariam grinned, appearing calm and relaxed. Certainly she was not afraid of that little woman all sugar and honey, but she had no intention to underestimate it.

She perfectly knew her tactics and strategies to use.

She had traveled a full year, learning from the best, winning and losing, and was ready to snatch from the hands of that girl everything.

She hated her with all her might. Sapphira had no faults, but she had replaced and this just could not tolerate it.

The very thought of having to stay other months alone in that place made her want to run away again.

«Girl, careful what you wish for. My Sharkrash is thirsty for blood».

Sapphira chuckled sarcastically, clutching the pitcher in her hands. «Is Sharkrash a vampire?».

«No».

«Let's go girls. Three, two, one, let it rip» said Ozuma, turning a last look appealing to his former girlfriend, much to cause him pain. Among them there would have been nothing, or maybe yes ?.

Black Swan began to spin faster and faster, hitting and running in a matter of seconds, while a shower of sparks filled the beyblade stadium.

The black top was trying to push Sharkrash off the field with apparent ease, and the same Sapphira seemed not to understand what was happening.

«Hey, and you should be a blader? Before long you'll be out». Sapphira asserted poisonous, Black Swan pushing toward Sharkrash which again did not react.

Ozuma the challenge looked blankly, holding the palms of your hands in anger, much to start believing that Mariam wanted to lose.

The brutal attack struck the blue spinning yet another, generating a sharp gust of wind that jolted into the air Mariam's beyblade, which actually cushioned masterfully this banal shot.

«Mariam, what are you doing?» he shouted, running toward the girl who shifted her gaze towards him, smiling grille.

He had never seen her fight that way so weak and predictable, so as to push it to believe that the challenge would have won Sapphira.

But he did not want her in his team, he wanted his trusted friend in his team.

See her fight like that was painful, it hurt.

Once again the words spewed from his lips involuntarily, finding himself again to incite Mariam.

«Sapphira, it's your end».

Mariam closed her eyes, by starting at last Sharkrash attack against Black Swan. She lifted a tsunami of water that shook all over, much to soak in the water jet wind.

Beyblade blue quickly ran to the edge of the ring without difficulty, squeezing more and more the scope of the enemy.

She felt all channeled anger into that last fatal blow, ready to take back what was his. He had waited for this moment since the beginning, but her intention was to humiliate Sapphira.

A wave of energy hit her like a rocket of Sapphira's Beat Power who cries loudly, while a magnetic field lifted up wherever the spinner.

Sapphira tried to react but Sharkrash struck again with violence its top, making her up against a wall, making then fly in a few seconds out of the ring, now into pieces.

Mariam smiled in satisfaction, admiring the disappointment in the of that girl's eyes

Ozuma and Sapphira was stupefied, unable to utter a word.

That girl was terrific.

«Why? Why did you do this?» shouted Ozuma, approaching the girl with a severe frown, not adding more.

Even Mariam's face had taken on a look of disbelief, still unable to understand what had happened, as if he had lost for a few seconds her selfcontrol.

He shook hands with Ozuma, whispering:

«I'm back and now try to stop me."

And at that moment a shock ran through elettica their bodies, forced to turn a new look stunned.

«Ya,» replied Ozuma, looking at his hand still hot. «You really came back».

A doubt crept into his mind readily, of catalyst is a single, terrifying thought.

* * *

In the middle of the night a girl walked away from her home, dialing a number.

She smiled evil, distorting his face into an expression demonic.

«Mr. Vorkof, I found what you wanted. We will be in Japan in a few days».

* * *

 **My note: Well , you are still reading ?**

 **I usually use the names received in my country and I will do so here .**

 **I outlined the plot well in my mind , and I know exactly where I want it to go . Our rebellious girls are going to have a lot of trouble and one of them has Yuri Ivanov, who will appear with our Julia .**

 **And amazing things .**

 **Stay tuned lol**

 **With love,**

 **Carmen .**

 **PS : What do you think of Julia in the demolitioboy team?**


	4. together again

_**Heyyy how are you? I'm fine , at home and with a new chapter that I have just finished writing and still under the influence of Valentine's Day I wrote something " sweet " and after this chapter well ... you'll see . Thanks again for your beautiful words , make me really happy and proud of the work I'm doing . Thank you so much LoneeWolf , Indigo Jupiter and  Little A. Granger .**_

* * *

Those pages yellowed flowed slowly through his fingers, forcing him to dive into this torture that tormented mind. If anyone had told him that he, Yuri Ivanov, had a family surely would have laughed in his face, telling him with his usual cold tone and grim:

«I'm my family»

Yet, at that moment, he really would not answer. Those documents had arrived unexpectedly in his hands while sorting out the paperwork to the monastery, disrupting every single tiny piece of his life.

He had spent a lifetime of pain and suffering from the oppression of the monastery, only. With no one to care for him, and now, however, his whole world had been subverted.

He had been torn from his family at an early age, Vorkov had always told him: "You're an outcast of society, even your parents abandoned you." And instead he had a family.

Yet he had left nothing.

He had a past, nor a present. Nothing. Only a monastery to manage with his only friends.

I hated that place with all his might, it was like a black spot. An obscene indelible tattoo smeared his skin for too long.

But Yuri had no intention of yielding to the pain of the memories; He longed only a simple life in which he could start over. Something of his own.

Yet, despite the confusing welter, he had also found a balance, as he had still a family, even though he still unknown.

«Yuri, are you sure you wanna do this?"» hissed Boris without a real question in his voice, looking bored sheets that filled the small bar that table.

Red looked up with a severe cold frown, almost inscrutable, answering flatly: «Daitenji asked us to help that situation. What should I do only for me, not you».

«Well,»said the other acidic, turning carelessly a sheet. «Then you are not interested to know that you also have a sister. Sin».

«Give it to me» asserted Yuri reaching out, by imposing an imperative tone in his voice that brooked no reply.

It was still the captain him.

Boris grin, removing the paper from the clutches of his friend.

«At thr a run, Yuri. Pay you the next round of vodka.» said that he began to stroke his fingers, trying to draw of the pretty waitress'attention

The woman approached the two immediately, faking a friendly smile.

«Need anything else?».

«Two shot of vodka» said Boris, continuing to stroke his fingers.

The waitress smiled again, trying to hold back a bad answers she came as soon as Boris said «Be quick, little doll».

The girl crossed her arms, looking at Boris angrily, then to ignite your fingers before the eyes of him nervously.

«This,» she began, continuing to move her fingers rhythmically before his eyes certainly «will not make you get what you want».

Boris paused for a moment on the girl's body, adding: «You are still a beautiful doll. Maybe you should take a ride with me or on me».

The waitress giggled hysterically.

She had spent a horrible night, had also been evicted and now also had to entertain clients of that type.

«Listen, Boris, don't break he balla. I'm working» she said acid, ready to rant again against the unbearable Russian who definitely did not remember her.

«Oh, oh, you know who I am!» He said, puffing out his chest satisfied.

The waitress gave him an irritated look. By now she had reached the limit, so as to warn all her nerves squotere her body.

«Listen, Huznestov, could poison you. Remember that I have your orders».

Yuri looked up, with difficulty suppressing a wry chuckle, stopping to admire the sinuous young woman's body.

«Boris, this is a losing battle» he added, winking at the girl.

She smiled gratefully, enchanted to observe those sapphires not seen for some time, replicating clumsy, giving a smile to Moscow.

«Thank you, Yuri».

The red was to observe that sincere smile and full of energy, the same that was oozing from her body. For the first time in his life he had been hypnotized by a simple and unusual gesture but ccontemporaneamente reminded him of something ... or rather, someone.

That ingratiating smile, her long hair and rebels, the blunt and direct ways.

It was like reliving a deja-vu.

«Julia».

The Madrid winced, feeling herveyes that seemed to want to pierce her back.

She had never forgotten. It was impossible to forget her constantly wet dream for many years.

She smiled again, turning slowly toward him. « Yup. It's me».

* * *

Mariam heard the front door close heavily, while heavy footsteps echoing through the house. Gingerly she walked down the stairs, trying to make no noise.

She could hear a noise almost unreal. There were never thefts, but her sixth sense was already on alert, ready to shoot, if was necessary.

The signs of the theft that had been in New York would be forever indelible in her mind. The screams, the blood ... everything is redesigned in her mind, cutting off breathing for a few seconds.

A new hollow sound there came to her ears. She moved slowly along a wall, trying to get to his brother's room.

«Jessie, where are you? Can you hear me?» hissed Mariam in a whisper barely audible.

No reply.

She tried to illuminate the room. Shuddered: the bed was intact, the suitcases were in place.

Mariam went down the stairs quickly, ready to attack anyone who dared to hurt her brother, bumping into something solid.

She cursed when her bottom touched the hard floor, pulling a soft sigh of relief.

«Dunga! My God!».

«Hey sister, all right? What happens?»

The blond giant smiled kindly, raising the girl from the ground, then looking at her with an unreadable expression.

«Hey, Miss perfection, we had to see us here before we left, remember? ».

Mariam puff annoyed, surpassing haughty her teammate, hissing seraphic: «Yes, I know, but I hate to have elephants at home...»

«What did you say?»

«You are an elephant! Or should I say monkey? ».

The two looked defiantly for a few seconds, immersing herself in the old memories.

For years they were hated deeply, while maintaining an atmosphere of respect, despite the poisonous barbs that often were launched, and yet, despite everything, they were also friends, though they had none ever admitted.

«Kindness has always been your enemy, really».

«Sure, Dunga. Sure. I am the perfect girl, especially if someone is crying for losing against Hiwatari, is not it?» she said teasingly, making him a tongue, and so they both laughed amused, while Jessie watched the two with a look shocked.

He would never understand them, those two.

«Jess, why do not you go call Ozuma? He had to talk to you about sosomething» said Dunga, Mariam continued looking at him, which was pouring herself a cup of tea.

As soon as the boy emerged from the house, the blond giant sighed, suddenly wondering:

«Mariam, how are you?».

The girl raised an eyebrow, stirring the liquid in the cup with doing bored, then hissed slowly, "«I'm fine, thank you. You?». Shrvlied.

What, now, it had become a game of lies that had more confused mind.

«Mar, since you came barely have spoken to me or insulted. This is not like you»?

"Maybe". She replied mysterious, determined not to reveal anything about her real emotional condition, because she was not yet ready to see those truths.

«Ivknow what you did» he replied, grinning. He could use what he knew against her, he could blackmail her and redeem himself for all the times in which she had insulted, but he did not.

«That's not the point, is that ... I understand. You know, I had a kind of love cooked for years for you».

Mariam chuckled amused, cautiously approaching the boy, smiling grille. «I don't know, Dunga. But I will not apologize for anything, we were just kids».

«Shut up and let me talk».

«Okey, sorry ape».

«Oh, Oh. At the end you have apologized» Dunga said with an ironic tone, winking, while Mariam, in response, struck him on the arm jokingly?

«Fuck you» she said. laughing hilarious.

«I said, I always knew that you felt something for Ozuma and pissed me off when he was in the period "We have to complete the mission"? God, I'd kill him! Treated everyone badly, especially us, but you were there for me, no matter what. He has humiliated and used, and now will do so again because Sapphira will be with us. I would rather see you with him and not a girl like that because I know she's hiding something.

Just yesterday, after the match, Ozuma told me of your conversation and your adventure.

I would have done the same, if I were you.

And you know what? I too, if I could, I would leave. Live your life and take revenge.

She has to disappear from my sight, Sapphira is a bitch liar and I know what she did. You are perfect for our Captain, please ... forget your pride and tell him that you love him, too».

Mariam had listened in silence these words, looking for others, but nothing seemed to make sense.

«I don't know, I feel so confused. He said he loved me but his girlfriend is with us. Does not make sense! Definitely». That definitely was the thing that had annoyed and dhe had completely melted your brain, letting her anger speak without filters. «I swear, I hate him and I feel sorry for that poor girl who does not even know she has been betrayed. He and I live in two separate worlds, I have my own life, whitout him».

«What do you mean?»

«When this mission will end I don't intend to return, it isn't what I want! And even if they are in love with him, I'm angry! I hate it, really. Tokyo has been my home for months ... I can ... I have to learn to live without him. It hurts to see him with her, knowing that he could not count on him. I no longer trust him, he destroyed me, and I'm tired of fighting against myself. I just want to go away, run away forever».

Mariam was going to give in, when a sense of warmth wrapped the body, finding herself among Dunga's big arms while the silent tears flowed slowly from her eyes.

«You scape again, so. Wow, that's great».

«Ozuma!».

* * *

Boris and Yuri continued to throw the challenge looks hateful. The platinum was ready to grab Yuri's neck if he had dared to utter a word with that irritating Spanish.

But Boris also knew that when Yuri took hasty decisions too often was also correct, but after the scene a few minutes earlier he had no intention of reviewing Julia, except when he had a plan to take revenge.

«Don't you dare do that» said Boris, slowly pronouncing a word.

«You are a blader, we a team with an empty seat. Neither Kei, nor Ivan are there and she is a blader, it needs. I already know all about her, Daitenji asked us to find the Fernández, and she is here».

Julia at that time stopped right in front of them, giving him a questioning look. What on earth did they want from her?

«What?» she asked, placing the two glasses on the table.

«Fernandez, sit down» ordered Yuri with a questioning tone, studying her with his cold ice sheets.

The Madrid did as she was told, trying to compose herself. She had to be honest: that situation teased, so as to experience a new glimmer of hope born in her.

She ran her eye on the first captain and then Boris, carefully studying their moves

«Ivanov, I have to work. cut short» she said acid, by tapping her red fingernails on the table nervously.

Yuri, after all, had always had that effect on her.

«I know you don't have a team and Daitenji asked for you. I want you on my team». He declared, while Boris looked at him menacingly, ready to really kill his captain.

That words began now to fill the mind and the heart.

Finally after a year was going to have a small chance of serenity, her lips stretched into a smile, while every fiber of her body danced for joy.

«Yup! Yup! Yes!» She cried, ignoring the role she held in that space.

Nothing could be better, until the Yuri pitched voice brought her back to earth.

«Fernadez, be part of my team it requires sacrifice and steadfastness. Prepared to suffer».

But Julia did not care, she would do anything to keep that place.

«There's only one small problem,» added Boris with a sadistic grin, «I'm going to tortured more than I can. You are now in my territory, doll».

«Julia, do you know the Saint Sheild? Tomorrow will arrive here in Japan».

Julia's green eyes sparkled excited now really everything would be perfect.

* * *

Ozuma was leaning on the jamb of the door with his arms crossed. See Mariam embracing another boy had done wrong, invested by anger and jealousy.

He had heard all the words and speeches, but just could not understand.

In all those years he had never believed to see Mariam give in that way, but was successful only because of him.

Mariam's eyes perfectly faced her gaze, unable to surrender to that state of torpor in which the two young were convicted.

«Ozuma, let me ...» said Dunga, trying to break the heavy silence unreal.

«No never mind. Now it's my turn. Go out, leave me alone with her».

«No, I can't. It is our team and I want peace, not war».

«Dunga, is not made about you» hissed the captain, catching up with a few strides the blond, facing him angrily.

They stayed that way for long seconds, determined to win his personal battle until Mariam took word, dividing the two, putting herelf between the two, mirrored in Ozuma's eyes and her back to Dunga.

«Dunga, get out. I need to talk to him».

«Are you sure? ».

«Sure. Leave us alone, please, and not let Sapphira. Please».

Millions of unanswered questions began to swirl in their heads, their breaths mingled, much to feel the heat of their bodies joining in unison.

«What do you want from me? I thought I was clear» she mumbled annoyed ..

It hurt her to see him, even though she strove to remain cold and impassive.

«I, however, still do not understand. One day you're sweet, another're a devil and the next you're a crazy hysterical. Running away is not a solution, you know».

Mariam retreated a few steps, starting to walk back and forth nervously, looking for the most appropriate words.

«That is not the problem, okey? The problem is you. You make me angry as no one can. Here I have no reason to stay, you've said it yourself yesterday. I hate how you make me feel, I hate the fact that they have feelings for you, fuck! I hate loving you. I would not trust me but it is so and you have a girlfriend.

Ozuma smiled a weak smile, ragiungendola and locking it by the hips, trying to hold her back to itself.

«What the hell …» she mumbled, her eyes widening, when Ozuma's lips took possession of hers in a desperate kiss and confused.

Mariam felt her legs weak, so having to hold on to him.

For a brief moment banished all negative thoughts, kissing him passionately.

Slowly they broke away, but will remain neighbors and mirroring each other's eyes.

«You're prettier when you're angry».

Mariam shot him a glare, ready to kill, if she could but the guy the anticipated, dragging and dropping it on her legs.

«Ozuma, listen, this thing between us is not right».

Ozuma the gently he puts his finger to her lips, taking her hand, bringing it on his chest and resting his hand on hers.

«I just broke up with Sapphira some hours ago».

«Of course, and I should I believe you» she said ironically, reducing further the distance and struggling with her pounding heart.

«My pride prevents me and my education to be mean, especially with you».

«Of course, I'm a diva» she chuckled loudly, giving him a sweet bright smile.

«Shut up diva» he said, by responding to the smile he asserted. «I love you, Mariam. I love you, not her. I always knew, I had to miss the first to figure it out».

«You wound. Really, you have no idea how I will be heard. After that night I was fine, I thought that everything would be easier, and instead I felt like shit, for everything. And I wondered why. But you know what? I don't mind at all, despite everything».

Mariam had never been a romantic girl, and yet, that time, she had found herself fighting against the tears that was in her eyes, enough to force her to look away.

«Are you crying?» he asked chuckling amused. Know that that effect was only for him filled his soul with joy.

«No,» she denied it, «It isentered something in my eye» she added with a cold tone, pretending to rub her eyes shining».

«I'll pretend to believe it, I swear».

"Gne, gne," she said mockingly, then burst into laughter.

Mariam clasped her arms around him, abruptly drawing him to herself gently pressing her lips to his

That light contact was different from their kisses. It was a kiss pure, sincere and deep, filled with an awareness that they had never tried.

They pulled a few millimeters when Mariam whispered on his lips: «I love you too but this thing will change us?».

«I say we take our time, to live our emotions in secret, for now. We have many months to be safe and then ... » slowly raised his hand, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear, «no one runs behind. And then it's just us, we need to learn to know each other better. Just you and me, us».

«It looks like an interesting thing. And now let's go, we expect a long journey» she whispered, shaking his hand.

She felt full for the first time, happy and falled in love than it had for some time.

* * *

That morning the airport seemed to be the busiest ever but Julia had a new mission that teased: find her best friend. She quivered with joy, ready to embrace the only personse who had really known.

«Fernandez, I believe that friends are there» Yuri said, pointing to a group of boys in the distance.

She dropped her bag on the floor, started to run like crazy to her friend, screaming out loud: «Mariammmm».

«Who is he?» asked Dunga and Ozuma, chasing their friend running toward the unknown blader.

Mariam smiled, ran to Julia and the exact moment in which they were nearby, Julia jumped into Mariam's arms, hugging tight joyful.

«What are you doing here?» asked Mariam giggling happy and surprised at the same time.

«I came to take my rebel girl» Julia replied the other happy and together exclaimed between hysterical cries: «I'm so happy to see you».

They hugged again, hopping on the spot, enjoying one of the last moments of happiness that they had.

* * *

 **Ok , for now ! to next week! With love, Carmen**


	5. Ex-files

_**Obviously when I try to write something in my space I DO I do haul , the computer and cell phone hate me . Or maybe I just hate the technology ? XD Anyway , how are you? I hope well, even I , to be honest , and this is one of the longest chapters that I 've ever written , and although I 'm arguing with my fucking nails that snap into the keyboard are able to write one of the longest chapters that my mind has partortito . Warning : in this chapter there are explicit sexual references which I will point out with another character - the corsiv- . this is the correct translation ? However , a big hug to LoneWolf (sorry, I wrote bad tour nick), Indigo Jupiter and Little A. Grenger for your beautiful words . Thank you and see you at the end of the chapter .**_

* * *

Julia and Mariam walked arm in arm in front of the group, followed a few meters away from the guys.

They came to the airport parking lot, looking for the two machines with which they should reach the office of the B.B.A when Mariam stopped suddenly, shooting a strange look to her friend.

«Hey, Juls, do you still have our little girl?».

«Of course» said the Spanish giggling loudly, conveying her joy to her companion, who showed her a sweet sincere smile, ignoring Yuri's and Boris's ironico comment, while Ozuma frowned, adding the two girls.

«A little girl? But what the hell are you talking about? ».

The two women exchanged a knowing look, bursting into another peal of laughter, saying they were two crazy.

«Are you Ozuma, right? Don't worry, it's just a thing between girls but ... » Julia began, tossing car's keys to Mariam «If you want to experience the thrill of a crazy thing, please, go in the car with her, the rest of us we will use the other».

Jessie looked Dunga, trying to pull him down, and then a word.

«Pray for our captain, is advice».

«What do you mean?» asked puzzled Ozuma, dropping his gaze first on Jessie and then Mariam and Julia, who smiled angelically.

«Quiet,» asserted Mariam, taking his hand and dragging it close to the machine, making sure that no one would hear them, «I solemnly swear that you will not hurt. Think so: they will kill you in one car, while we will travel peacefully, alone. Just you and me».

Ozuma rolled his eyes with falsely arrogant air, brushing a hand gently, opening the trunk and inserting the bags, and then approach her furtively, folding his arms behind her neck, confident that no one would see them.

He was really starting to adore that kind of affair, he loved to take the risk and excitement just to be with her, so as to have risked being discovered by someone on the plane, but it was worth it.

For she knew that he would do anything. She was his exclusive property.

«Are you going to kiss me or you just want to look at me?» She asked hoarsely, breaking the flow of thoughts that quickly passing in his mind.

Slowly he slid his hand on her lips, caressing the bare skin that was visible from her shirt, and then depositing a trail of fiery kisses on her neck, making her jump for the pleasure, sensually whispering in her ear: «I want to hear you still mine ».

He broke for a second that contact, depositing a new kiss on the neck, letting her long hair touch his skin. «Again» he whispered, creeping hungrily his tongue into her open mouth, stroking and playing with her tongue. «And again».

«You want to make me mad, you know?» She hissed, almost stammering, trying to conceal the embarrassment and the blush that colored her cheeks, trying to get away, when she heard Ozuma's hand grip her wrist, forcing her to turn and find themselves at close range from his lips, she lost in those emerald eyes she loved.

«No. You are my drug».

«Ozuma, please, let's go in the car. I hate to do these things in a dingy car park. Please, leave me» she said, freeing herself reluctantly from the narrow, climbing into the car quickly

Just she could not understand what was going on. She had never been a shy girl or clumsy, yet during those hours Mariam had found to be so. It would never be better than that.

«Honey, seat belt, thanks» she said, setting in motion, and then accelerate suddenly into reverse, the risk of running into a wall, not hitting him for a few millimeters, crashing the car.

«Wait, don't run».

And as if he had not said anything quickened, she bringing the car on the highway, while a few strands of hair dan ed in the wind.

Ozuma had to stop himself from crying out not more than once for the reckless race to which he had been forced.

She seemed so safe and secure voltante despite her leadership was not at all sure.

Mariam loved to drive, feel the adrenaline thrill fill her heart, she loved that feeling of freedom that only driving could drive.

Everything around them seemed to have no sharp edges, while the sun was shining bright in the sky.

'It's odd, know you?» said Mariam began breaking the awkward silence that had been created between them, nodding a little smile. «I never thought could do this with you, and to be honest I like it».

Ozuma saw death before his eyes when Mariam passed a car abruptly, taking a zig zag, while a small cry came out from his throat, making her giggle amused.

«Mariam, you're completely crazy. Now I understand what your brother would said».

"Yes I know. I am a bit 'reckless, but nothing serious, certainly will not drive in the city as well. Relax, nothing will happen to you, I swear».

«I'm not sure, are you taking revenge for something and you want me to die?».

Mariam chuckled amused, teasing the boy ironically. «One of these days I will teach you to drive».

«I'm sure if you'll be my teacher I become very good,» he asserted ironically, looking for something that would give him relief in that deadly car. «Do you mind if I turn on the stereo?" He added, trying to insert a CD into strange that thing.

Sometimes he seemed to live apart from the world, yet everything always had a new flavor. Sure, sometimes it might have seemed a child but life in the city was still new to him.

«Wait, you put the soun track number three, if I remember correctly should be Randez-vous by Inna, and I love Inna».

The hot summer melody of that song filled once the environment, involving the young couple, who together began to sing the words of that song.

Verse after verse felt a strange and pleasant sensation fill their hearts, exchanging brief and intense looks fleeting and intense, combined with the complicity of that song that seemed to have been written for them.

«Do you know what? Really we should go out together sometimes» suddenly declared Ozuma, gently brushing her hand.

«Are you asking me on a date?» she replied with a seemingly cold tone, arching an eyebrow.

« Yes, I did»

Mariam turned hastily the flyng macchine, decelerating and leaving the highway, hinting a victorious and ironic smile.

«Uh, subliminal messages are great».

«You are a little bitchy» he said, touched her playfully, as she stuck her tongue out.

«I know, I know, but jokes aside, I really would like. Anyway, we arrived safely at B.B.A. Now we just have to park».

But of course it was her to ride anything would be quiet and relaxed, in fact, came from the exit, made the roundabout on the contrary, at the risk of using some guys like skittles, and then accelerate between two cars, abruptly nailing machine, making them throw in the seat .

Ozuma took off his seat belt quickly, escaping at full speed out of the car visibly terrified, screaming, «I never will travel with you anymore, if the female drivers is you» while Mariam smiled funny.

It was time to go inside the B.B.A

* * *

Mr. Daitenji's office was neat and clean, the decor was elegant and understated, while the brown dominated the room, giving a feeling of tranquility to anyone who came there.

The two teams were comfortably seated on some brown chairs, while a slight aura of doubt and mystery invaded their minds still uncertain.

Among them there was no type of bond, they did not know, nor were friends and the only passion that bound them was the love of Beyblade. It was strange for them to know of having to work for a still unknown mission.

The Saint Sheild were there because they had been dragged from the mission, while NeoBorg, ex Demolition Boy, had decided to accept the request for Mr. Daitenji's helpvj ust to achieve their personal goals.

The old cathedral is slightly cleared his throat, sliding his gaze on the young men who had at heart.

«Hello everyone. So, I know that this situation could be much inusuale, for you, but I really need the hunters and the Russian team, including Julia. Before starting I would like to clarify some key points and then you can ask anything you want.

You all know who is Vladimir Vorkof ...».

Yuri, Boris and Sergaj between went on hearing the man who had destroyed their lives, exploiting and using them to your liking.

When they heard that name felt a ferrous smell wetting their skin; That was nothing but the smell of their blood. The stench of death.

The scars had become their trademark, the hatred was the only emotion they knew.

Destruction.

Yet they were alive, free from that infernal slavery.

«That man has escaped from prison and is looking for a force called "Kratos" able to generate the Chaos again. And here come into play Saint Shield and what I'm about to ask you is tremendous.

This power comes from a combination of the four elements: water, fire, earth and air. I thought that those who care for it these elements were the Blade Breakers but I was wrong. You will have to block these powers if only one of these will be owned by an enemy»

"To lock a person's power is different from to lockb a Bit Power, doing so would mean killing, is cruel!» snapped Ozuma, clenching his fists in anger.

A few days earlier he had seen with his own eyes what did Mariam, and to hear those words had triggered a mechanism of self-denial. Of course, she had not the strength of the essence of who fully possessed an element, but it did have fear of having to do harm.

Instinctively he squeezed her hand, hoping with all his heart to be wrong.

«I know, would undo the life force but here we talking about the future of the world. There have been attacks, Ozuma. brutal attacks. He is looking for the "Kratos" and has a team that acts in the shade and you have to stop them, you have to get to Vorkov before the supernatural powers wake up»

«It will be a pleasure» hissed Yuri with a bad tone, turning a cold stare at the Saint Shield.

«Ivanov, don't play with these things, you have no idea on what you should do ... but we have a mission, and we were chosen to absolve it» said Ozuma coldly, trying to ignore all the negative thoughts hanging over his heart as an indestructible rock. That choice would bring nothing but trouble.

«No! No! No!» shouted Mariam who until then had not said a word, jumping abruptly from his chair. «Ozuma, think! Fuck. We don't do certain things. Think ... if it were to be one of us to own these items what would you do? Is absurd! It's immoral».

«Kiddo, maybe you do not know Vorkof» said Boris, approaching her, forcing her to retreat to the wall.

Mariam looked up, showing a fierce light shining in her eyes. «Huznestov, I know who he is. Know who you are, I know what you did to Rei and I refuse to do this».

«But I don't know anything about you but I should trust the same. We are all at stake, while not wishing. Listen to your captain and shut up».

«No, it's not fair».

Boris further reduced the distance between them, blocking her wrists to make her moan of pain. She bit her lip hard, hurting, until she felt the taste of blood invade her mouth, but Boris would never see her pain. «Let me. Now!».

Ozuma got in the way, forcefully separating the two guys, asserting stoic tone: «We find Vorkof and we will not have to hurt anybody. It is the only solution».

Boris grinned satisfied, chuckling coldly: «That's right, that's what I tried to tell that bitch».

Mariam snapped forward, seemed to burst with rage. She lowered her gaze for a moment, unable to think normally.

Began to breathe slowly, enough to be able to hear the thumping sound of her heart beating in her chest.

She narrowed her eyes to slits, holding her palm into a fist.

The breaths of all seemed to break, accentuating the tangible layer of tension that hung over them.

At that moment Mariam hated Ozuma with all her might; she felt betrayed and used, implicitly submissive in an absurd and dangerous situation. He had excluded her from his choice, nor had asked for an opinion. Nothing. He had not done anything to her.

Mariam returned to her seat, crossing her legs, turning her gaze to an indefinite point of the room, pondering a long and cruel revenge.

Boris tried to react, but menacing Daitenji's voice thundered voice, forcing to appease their spirits.

«I have gathered here to work, not to argue. I know your abilities and you are the only means of salvation. I ask this sacrifice grows back but it is the only way, my guys. If there was any other way I would use it, but I cannot. Until the beginning of the season I ask discretion and that is why I got us a home where you will live together».

Both teams ran into one askance look, ready to attack each other on the first signal belligerent, but struggled to nod, placing the mission above their personal quarrels.

A slight clicking sound drew their attention to the door, while a female figure appeared at the door with making panting, screaming hysterically:

«Excuse me, Mr. Daitenji, but Jordan came early and is trying to enter».

The president smiled kindly to the secretariat, and then to say: «Thank you Hilary, let him».

The menager of Bladebreakers turned to the two cheerful smiling team.

«Hello friends! I hope we remember me» she said, puffing out her chest.

«Hello Hilary» cried unanimously with a bored tone, making the situation thorny, funny and ironic.

«Looks like a meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous» said Julia with a serious and set voice, then burst into a harmonious silvery laugh, involving others.

«Why all men to myself» Yuri muttered through clenched teeth, despite his face had appeared a slight smile.

Hilary suddenly ran out of the room, hearing a confused sound that came out of her room, only to return a few moments later abruptly inveighing against a guy.

The man was about twenty-five or twenty-six years old, wearing a dark tight jeans and an expensive suit that clung perfectly to her body. His hair was short and wavy, while some strands rebels fell on his dark, deep eyes, giving it a dark and mysterious air.

«Jordan!» exclaimed Julia and Mariam in unison, visibly stunned by that unexpected presence, bringing thei hands in front of their mouths.

* * *

Ozuma glanced questioningly at Mariam, noticing right away the way Jordan looked at her insistently.

Because he was looking she? Who was that man?

«Who is it?» he whispered to Julia, trying not to be heard by anyone.

«Mariam's ex boyfriend or boyfriend. I don't know, the last few times I have seen the things they had to be solved» replied candidly Spanish, unaware that she had just started a terrible fire.

Daitenji lifted his tired look, turning his gaze on the two girls. He cleared his throat, and then take back word: «He's Jordan, my nephew and both were planning something, though the idea is left to him. For some years the girls who practice this sport are becoming less and my nephew has cleverly I suggested the creation of an advertising campaign and shows with some bleader and the choice fell on you, now waiting for a response from the other two short-listed girls, that's why wanted that Julia had a team. The NeoBorg. I followed what you have done, you two, and I know that you also have a good reputation. It's all matter of business and money, and ... I know your problems, I wanted to help but without the beyblade I had no way to help».

Julia smiled excited for that sincere and affectionate gesture, during that everything had been ransacked, many pieces of her life were in pieces, others had been shuffled and changed. Nothing would have been back in its place, but the luck finally seemed to smile again, completely distorting her life.

She felt ready to start again, felt the adrenaline flowing in her body, restoring serenity and lost energy.

«I think ..." mumbled Mariam with a confused tone, trying to ponder the words.

She knew that working with Jordan would not be at all easy, she knew him too well to accept to see him every day. He, while not wishing, had hurt her often with his constant lies.

«I accept it» said Julia, getting up, taking documents that Jordan was holding out, still staring with a piercing gaze his ex-girlfriend.

«Mariam? And you? What are you going to do?» He asked, taking the seat next to her, doing slowly move his hand on her back, and then whispering to her ear in lascivious tone: «We could still have fun, you and me, like pur past».

Ozuma blinked, forcing himself to repress emotions, watching that idiot stroking his girlfriend.

The burning hatred for him was hurting, caused him pain and crazy scenarios in his mind.

Mariam abruptly struck him with elbow, forcing Jordan to take his hands off her back, making her smile team that had seen everything.

«We will work together to work. Don't touch me, don't talk whit me, don't call me» she asserted, hurriedly putting her signature on the documents, irritating Ozuma.

But immediately she regretted the gesture. Mariam had done the same Ozuma's error.

Jordan gave a friendly smile, pretending that nothing had happened and asserted with cold and detached tone:

«And now, my muse, I wait for the morning in the gym for a serious workout, with your team, of course».

* * *

They were still amazed at the house that had been reserved for them, curiously exploring the hidden corners and after having put their luggage in the closets and after having dinner with a pizza, between talk and jokes, they were learning to know each other, succeeding in creating quiet and relaxed atmosphere.

Julia was lying quietly on the couch, enjoying the music and relaxation that she had missed some time, although she plans to talk with her best friend as soon as they were alone.

And just then appeared Mariam, who sank limply on the couch beside her.

The Spanish looked up, a hint of a wry smile. «Mariam».

«Julia,» repeats laconic young Saint Shield, reserving to her alare that Julia knew well.

The girl sat up, pointing her green irises lawn in these emeralds do her, ready to learn their deepest secrets.

After all Julia Fernández was known for her enormous tenacity and stubbornness.

«You, my dear friend, what are you telling me? »

Julia smiled to Mariam smiled faintly amused. She was very good to her, so much as to be considered a sister lost and found again.

«Yes, I have a secret, and if I tell you know keep it to yourself? It's something ... intimate».

«Let me guess: you're in love with your captain, you see a lot, you know? You look at him and not speak» she said, looking at the boy who was leaning with his back on a mobile as he tried to figure out how it worked the phone, enjoying Julia.

Mariam uncertain winced, sensing an unwanted heat to the cheeks, now reddened.

"I'm not in love» mumbled Mariam, hitting a Julia's gand jokingly, then added, «and stop looking at him, or he will understand that we are talking about him».

«Ok, and he knows it?».

«It really is not a crush, I love him always, but we have a secret relationship. You know, for the team, but I hate him. Now he casts me out and now not talking to me. Or rather, I'm ignoring. He have always been my counselor and today has excluded me.». She looked down for a moment, confused by the emotions that they finally came to life.

She could be angry for days, yet, speaking, her emotions seemed to have come to life before her eyes. «Juls, don't give me that look. I know that you're about to say something».

Julia chuckled, raising her arms in surrender, whispering, «Ooops, I've discovered. I understand what you mean but now is not the time. For you it was something important, and this is a risk of a secret relationship. Even if you do not want to change things and are you sure that he's okay for this thing? ».

"He proposed it, not me» she snapped irritates, noting that Ozuma was watching her with a stern frown, feeling her body tense up suddenly and began to torture her fingers nervously, wondering if he wanted to leave already.

«Who cares? Tell him how you feel, tonight, maybe. Because you after you go out with me. You're my best friend and then you have to dedicate your last minute like a single girl».

Julia got up the sofa, dropping the friend's legs, hugging and squeezing it to itself.

«I love you» the Spanish whispered softly, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

«I love you too, bad girl» said Mariam, smilingly grateful.

They stayed embraced for endless seconds, when a crazy idea crossed Julia's mind, which satisfied grin, jumped to her eet, shouting loudly:

«Who gets to play?».

* * *

The boys lifted the curious gaze, approaching the girl

«You really want to play? Julia, you're out of your mind. But if you want to have a nice little game for you, what you do in two on a bed whit me» Boris said with a serious tone, even though he was trying to joke.

Julia proudly puffed out her chest, approaching grimly to Moscow, hissing irritably:

«Look, I'll be too crazy but you're a pervert! I never come to bed with you, lay it well in that empty head you have».

God, how she hated him! Slowly Julia turned to the other boys, pretending a serene smile:« Have you ever heard the game of Bottle? ».

Ozuma, Dunga and Jesse exchanged a confused look, while Mariam theatrically slapped a hand over her face, openly stating her dissent:

«Julia, is humiliating that game, you know, do you?».

«Yes, but it is a cute game, we could have fun» retorted Julia, grabbing a plastic bottle, and then sit on the floor, asking everyone to imitate her, then explaining the rules. «Typically you spin a bottle on the floor and when this will stop, indicate one of us. Then, you click the pledge, and that person will have to do something to someone, who will be chosen by spinning the bottle again. In our case, this rule will be eliminated. All clear?» She asked, noting that everyone had nodded, then added: «Well, I start».

Julia gave a slight boost to the object, making it rotate slowly, and slowly the water bottle stood on Boris, making sneer Julia, who rubbed her hands complacently

«Hmmm, what can I get you to do? »

Boris gave her a dirty look bad, praying with all his heart that the girl should do him do anything too humiliating.

«Eureka! Do a requirement to make a declaration of love to ... » Julia let slide her gaze on all present, fun to observe their astonished faces. «Dunga».

Mariam burst into laughter, imagining the grotesque scene in her mind.

The blond looked bad to Mariam and angry shouting: «That I'll make you pay» accentuating the hilarity of the girl.

Boris glowered Julia, although she felt embarrassed about the torture. He never had considered saying nice words to a girl, actually that thought had never crossed. And now he would have to say romantic words to a stranger, for more male.

Karma hated him, he was sure.

Slowly he stood up, clearing his embarrassed voice.

«Dear Dunga, since I saw you THIS MORNING I cannot help but thought. I usually prefer women but with you it's different. Your eyes are cute but my are better. Then you grabs my hand and friends newlyweds. I love you» slid back to the ground amid the laughter and applause of his roommates, leaving Dunga speechless, then he turned to Julia: «I hope you're happy now, but this I'll get you».

«Come on, it's just a game, and now the next round» asserted Julia giggling, passing the bottle to Mariam, who waited impatiently for the bottle to stop.

«Oh, Julia,» she said with an amused look. «I thought of something really pretty».

«Go, I am ready for anything».

«Okey, you will give a kiss on the lips to whoever you want. With or without language does not matter».

Julia opened shocked her eyes, despite the tease that thought deeply. Had before in if one ahead situation, although her awkward thought, according and certainly had no intention of untapped, conscious of the fact that most likely would not be repeated.

She crawled sinuously close to Boris, slowly approaching her lips with studied sensual movement, doing overheat the situation, and then to whisper slyly: «Would you have liked, is not it?"»

Slowly she shifted from that position, moved slowly like a wild cat, gnoring the cryptic Boris's word, pointing her voluptuous irises in Yuri's eyes, feeling the heart lose several beaten thundering in her throat; slowly she licked her dry lips, approaching with exhausting slowness to her captain, taking a strand of hair behind her ear, further diminishing the distance that separated them, and then gently put her lips to Yuri's.

Julia was almost shocked to feel the heat emanating that sleek body; She had always thought that Yuri's skin was cold and untouchable, but that discovery she liked. He began to lick his bottom lip, begging with desire access in that sinful mouth, finding himself, however, to fight with Julia's tongue.

It was strange for her to feel the desire to be born only by a simple kiss, the best she had ever received in all those years. suddenly she flared, struggling to get away from him, finding him as he looked mockingly, although she had also read other emotions in that look.

«Wow» murmured Julia, satisfied smile, while her mind was already thinking about what she could do just to relive that experience.

«Hey, this is better than a porn movie, it would have been a menage a trois fantastic».said Dunga sarcastically, twirling the bottle, when it stopped on his captain.

* * *

The blonde rubbed his hands in satisfaction, he could behave like a stupid or be silly but even he had his eyes and knew that his plan was to function at all costs. He knew perfectly well what was among his friends. Also this would be a great revenge with a dual purpose.

Guffawed pleased, he amused pondering her captain.

«I order you to kiss Mariam and I will not kiss on the lips» he ordered satisfied, turning a look of defiance to his teammate, certain that he would never accept.

Mariam and Ozuma stiffened, just hearing the comments of Jesse sarcastically, turning a puzzled look.

It would be rather strange to do that gesture in public. Their intimacy in danger of being revealed and it was just what they wanted to avoid.

«No!» They exclaimed both in unison, looking embarrassed look.

Dunga smiled victorious, pushing with a little force Mariam near towards Ozuma, saying in amused tone, «Mariam, do not you dare, perhaps?».

Mariam fell silent, biting her lips and were close with false indifference to the captain, whispering: «If you want, I'm here».

With an abrupt gesture and possessive! Ozuma drew her to himself, sliding it on his lap, insinuating her hands on her hips possessively, then look intently into her eyes.

It allows hard his lips on hers, sensually biting her lower lip, then insinuating his greedy tongue into her mouth, continuing to slowly stroke her back.

Mariam was immediately responsive to that pleasant touch that made her tremble with passion, then shoot sharply standing when the situation became too awkward, trying to conceal the embarrassment.

"Boom, you get this» she rapidly changing place.

Maybe stay next to Ozuma, at least at that time, it was not the right thing to do. The kiss was enough to understand what he was angry.

«Oh, you re really cute couple. Sure to be just friends? »

«Dunga!« they exclamed in unison, warning him with a stern tone, concealing the embarrassment with a knowing smile.

Yeah, that situation had to be absolutely addressed.

* * *

The mild night breeze tickled her milky skin, while the full moon shone softly at night. Mariam looked up slowly, mulling over the words that Julia had told her a few moments before entering, leaving her alone in the garden.

Slowly to the trunk of a tree resting, slipping on fresh, pinching her bare skin.

She knew she was right under Ozuma's bedroom window and just the thought of disturbing her ached. Mariam longed with all her talk to him, clarify their situation, because, despite everything, still had not spoken.

Suddenly she noticed the light come from there, and no more second thoughts climbed up the tree, clutching in her hands Sharkrash.

Perhaps his beyblade it would come in handy, because the window was still open.

A shy smile appeared on her lips, she inserted its top in the magazine, directing it toward his room.

* * *

Ozuma was sitting on his bed. His eyes were half-closed and his head was slightly tilted to one side.

He was tired, but sleep seemed to have deserted him. Everything seemed to bring him back only to her and to that strange day he had experienced. The danger was imminent but he had no idea what he had to do to carry out that difficult task.

And then there was her who always complicated everything, she messed with his mind and confused him. By Mariam nothing he was ever simple or defined, he always had to read between the lines.

Surely he had made a mistake, but still did not know what it was.

Just before Mariam came out had given him a scowl, She closrd her mind in a catatonic state of selective mutism.

But she had hidden the presence of an ex-boyfriend, or something like that and this Ozuma could not accept it.

He mild serene smile, feeling a fool for the emotions he was feeling, even if he agree to give the name of that feeling was pretty hard.

Pride prevented him, the heart it contrasted, sparking an internal dispute which was the only victim.

Simply it was jealousy.

He jumped out of bed, turning on the light, determined to see if she was came home, when a blue lightning bolt fell on his bed.

It was a beyblade. Her beyblade.

He looked around with an expression uncertain, then look out the window, impaling stunned.

* * *

Mariam was sitting quietly on a branch, her long legs, highlighted by short shorts blacks, were elegantemenete facing the ground, her elbow resting on them, while her hand was holding her head. She lifted her other hand, greeted him coldly

Mariam ached an eyebrow with a curious expression, and then hissing mellifluous voice:

«Hey, there you long enough»

«There are the doors, you know?» He retorted ironically, crossing his arms over his chest, and then add seraphic: «You, of course, you always surprise me. How did you end up there?»

Mariam smiled, imitating boy's voice giggling: «Otherwise I would not be me. And to answer your question: I wanted to take a little 'cold. No, I'm kidding. These are the habits of our village».

«Sure. Or maybe you just wanted to see me?». He asserted with a wry tone, laughing at the expression she had assumed.

«Rather, what do you say to come in the garden and give me back Sharkrash? ».

Ozuma pretended to think it over, while a sly smile came over his face. The tree at the end was near and reach it would not be difficult. He shook hands on the marble, rising weight. «There are other ways, know you darling? ».

«Eh?» she asked curiously, watching him intently.

«I'll tell you on one condition: they are years that we do not dare».

Mariam's face appeared on a surprised expression, and then say firmly:

«I agree, but only if it will be nothing of challenging. I want to play with you, like when we were kids».

Ozuma ran his eyes over the distance between them, perfectly calculating how much strength he had to impose. He held his breath for a moment, standing at the window limit, leaping with a secure snap on the branch, causing it to vibrate beneath his weight, and then take a seat next to her, locking her against the tree trunk, immersing himself in her eyes.

«Who the fuck is Jordan?" Hissed a harsh tone, determined to get an answer.

Mariam flinched, looking at him with an enigmatic expression, replying with a cold tone, «Why don't you asked if I think a out pur missione? I'm not agree».

«What? Do not answer other questions».

Mariam struggled from that narrow possessive, going down with a leap to the ground, folded her arms across her chest, looking away nervously.

«This is all very embarrassing! Jordan and I had a kind of relationship, but he's just a liar. Between us it is over many months ago».

On her face appeared a sad and upset, visibly uncertain and worried; the girl knew perfectly well what Jordan was capable of doing, and at the exact moment when Ozuma was close Mariam sighed thoughtfully, giving voice to her thoughts:

«If he told you something I'll kill him. That man a chronic liar obsessed with me, do not believe his words. Never».

«So you lied to me. You did not tell me that you had a boyfriend. You told me that you have never been in love during the past year around the world».

«That's not the point» she shouted angrily, trying to hold back the insults ready to explode.

«That's just the point. You lied to me».

«Well, do what you want, and fuck you» she turned, ready to run away he said, ignoring Ozuma who walked at her side as he shouted, «You're good at escaping. Face me if you dare».

Mariam abruptly halted her run, widening her shocked eyes. Many negative thoughts had invaded her mind, sharply clashing in Ozuma's irises, leaving speak her heart:

«He was my first boyfriend but you are my first and last love».

«Really?» He asked cautiously, softening his expression. Those words were the most sincere and deepest he had ever heard, had touched and warmed his heart.

And at that time she held out her arms forward, then grabbed her hips, drawing her to himself.

«Yeah, kind of stupid idiot!» She snapped sour, placing her hands gently on his chest, while he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Mariam smiled embarrassed, when the trail of those kisses began to become more and more full of fiery passion, despite the tickling.

«But I'm mad at you! You should have asked what I thought».

Ozuma gave her a serious look, staring uncertainly. That situation, as it was absurd, aroused in him mirth.

«We are two fools» he said seriously, then burst into laughter. She loved him, only and only him. He had nothing to worry about.

«You are stupid, not me. I break only the balls» croaked her sarcastically, pointing a serene smile, despite the embarrassment.

«I also love you for it».

«Me too ... but I think we are exaggerating and it's only your fault».

He kissed her again, letting his hand on her back, and then Ozuma ask a look of defiance, hissing in her ear: «We two had a pending challenge».

Mariam looked confused, and then replicate with husky slow voice: «I'll do what you want if you will do what I want» held out her hand toward him, returning his look of defiance. «Give me my Sharkrash».

* * *

Were motionless, facing one another, they felt their hearts beat faster, while their bodies quivered adrenaline. Their eyes sparkle excited; the sensation they felt was a perfect blend of fun and competition, ready to challenge just for fun.

«Even if you're my girl I'm not going to let you win» asserted Ozuma with a defiant, scrutinizing every gesture of her woman.

She was there, safe and arrogant and he quivered impatiently, eager to hear her sour joke and bad. Sexy and wild, just like her Bit Power.

Mariam gave a seductive smile, and then assert a hoarse voice:

«When you lose I'll be your consolation prize».

«Or I'll be your?».

They looked intently into their eyes, starting the countdown in unison, and their voices blended into the silent night.

«Three ... two ... one ... let it rip»

The two launched their respective beyblade that immediately collided with little force against one another, and then begin to chase zig zag along the perimeter, barely touching.

Mariam lifted for a moment her eyes, giving voice to a thought that kept confusing it:

«What you said to Sapphira to break your relationship?»

Flash Leopard collided harder against Sharkrash, reflecting the emotions of his own, starting to think that she was doubting him. Of their relationship.

«I told her that I love another girl»

«But ... we have not put a lot of time to replace me» hissed acidly Mariam, attacking in turn the black top, impressing in that shot more and more power, forcing Flash Leopard to retreat.

«You've been gone a year. I hated you for a long time, then anger became hope and concern then, suddenly came Sapphira and my feelings are returned to the primary state for a long time. She was not you. And finally I tried to move forward, continuing to worry about you».

For every word of the young, Flash Leopard attacked Sharkrash, doing butting strongly the two spinners.

«Our friends want to say goodbye. We call them?» churches Ozuma, evoking his Bit Power, releasing a wave of red light.

«Sharkrash? You know what to do». she said with an affable tone, while the two sacred animals had begun to chase playfully.

Yet Mariam seemed to have lost the desire to play, disappointed by the words of the faithful.

Why he had not sought? Because he wanted to hide their relationship ?.

She narrowed her eyes, letting her beyblade inveisse harder against Flash Leopard, swallowing anger.

«I do not like this thing is secret. You're the most precious thing I have, and having to do it all secretly irritates me».

«Okey» said, pointing a serene smile, despite his own soul exulting with joy. He had created that exciting staging whiy Dunga just to let her know that she had to learn to accept her frelings.

«Endgame» he added, taking the hesitation dells blader to hit Sharkrash, throwing him out of their theater of battle.

«All the games, I mean, then, as promised, I'll be your consolation prize» exhaled Ozuma, hugging her from behind.

«Fuck you» she retorted acid, lulled by that intimate contact, then tilt her head slightly to the side, allowing him to slowly kiss her neck, then let out a hoarse sigh.

«Yeah, but I like» he whispered, moving his lips to her ear, making her shiver of pleasure. He slid a hand on her tiny waist, slowly stroking the bare skin, then added: «But when you cast your beyblade always you do the same mistakes».

Mariam slowly turned her head toward him, looking exasperated, then sensual smile, looking straight into his eyes, hissing with a low tone, «Show me what I should do».

Usually she would be offended but this time was different. Both were playing with their bodies, communicating secretly how much their wish to each other.

* * *

Ozuma looked at her intently, letting his hand slip on her right leg, pulling it back slowly, gently massaging her bare skin.

With his other hand he brushed the loose hair to the side, drawing her back against his chest, reveling in his touch, as his hand went up to the top with exhausting slowness, touching and lingering on her breasts, putting a new trail red-hot kisses on the neck.

Mariam let out a slight groan hoarse, enjoying that sweet torture. Shr loved to feel the warm skin of him while brushing, and she was tired of being dominated like that. Mariam cracked a slight smile, turning sharply toward him, slowly moistening her dry lips, and then twist the arms behind his neck, pushing him toward the tree, by joining her body to his.

She looked at him intently for a moment, the girl could feel the hot breath of it on her skin, and were close to his lips, whispering lascivious «Play Dirty».

In response Ozuma the most at if caught, pulling strongly and then take possession of her lips, asked the access.

Mariam slightly parted her ps, gently bited on the lower lip, letting slip her hand on his chest.

Ozuma abruptly slipped his tongue into her mouth, struggling with her while his hands gripped her voluptuous body.

They parted panting, resting their foreheads, blessed smiling.

«You make me crazy» she whispered amused by drawing concentric circles on his back.

Mariam gutturally smiled, kissing him again, ignoring Ozuma's hand had reached her buttocks, then raise it in his arms. Mariam let out a little cry uncertain.

* * *

 _She could not understand what he wanted to do._

 _Is more clung to him, lulled by his walk toward the house._

 _«What ...?« she asked uncertainly._

 _«Shhh» he hushed her, going up the stairs slowly, opening with a kick the door of his bedroom, dropping it on his bed, looking at her with desire._

 _Her long hair was scattered everywhere, her innocent look, her sensual body, her long shapely legs made him mad._

 _«Do you know what? "Mumbled straddled her, releasing two buttons of her light blouse, looking at the lacy edge of her black bra, slowly tapping its control, it decided to torture her for a while '. «I love to play dirty with you»._

 _She still could not believe that in that situation with him; She had found a boy who had managed to upset her defenses and destroy her barriers, and had nothing to do the years they had spent together. She had always happen._

 _She drew him to herself, nodding mysterious expression, and then to whisper, slyly: «That's our game»._

 _They stood for several seconds, letting their eyes wander from each other, waiting for the right moment._

 _Like two magnets to their lips touched greedy, continuing to touch everywhere. With a flick Ozuma stood between her legs, licking and kissed slowly her neck to the clavicle, Unhooking the thin blouse, tracing with my fingers the outline of her breasts, making her moan several times._

 _Mariam rose slightly, lowering her sleeves with a slow and sexy shot, carefully watching his every move. He reached for her, helping her to take off the garment, throwing her shirt in an indefinite point._

 _He saw her blush slightly as he tried to cover herself with her hands, visibly embarrassed._

 _With a quick gesture he drew her to himself, lifting it from the edge of the bed, changing position, slowly touching the points more senbile and savoring the sweet taste of her hot skin._

 _He brought his face to her ear, whispering into salacious tone: «This is not enough, you're beautiful and I want more»._

 _He felt her back relaxed, while Mariam 's small hands had snuck under his shirt with safety, lifting of all, slowly starting to devote herself to the discovery of his body, and then replace hands with his lips, tracing a trail that she reached down of his jeans, back again up, looking amused expression. lustful him._

 _Ozuma sent down even more down his hands, once again reversing the situation._

 _«This is not right» protested Mariam, then close your eyes, holding back a groan._

 _He had felt something caressing her femininity with slow movements, and then became faster and faster. Her last barriers, however, not allow to live this moment. That light touch became faster and faster and intimate, forcing her to sigh over._

 _Mariam looked at him with curiosity, mischievous dedicating to him, he ended below her with an agile and quick moves, watching satisfied and victorious._

 _Again he drew an imaginary line with her lips on his body, fumbling with his jeans, going on to kiss him._

 _The rebel girl loved the smell that emanated their bodies together, blending into a rare fragrance that smelled of life._

 _Ozuma blocked her wrists, trying not to make it move, and quickly his free hand on her back, freeing it from the bra, kissing her there, and then tease her nipples with his hands and lips, sucking and licking her milky skin._

 _Mariam moaned in pleasure, feeling an explosion of excitement inconteble scroll in her body, helping each other to remove the latest clothes._

 _They led to the center of the bed, drawing the one to the other. He looked at her for a moment, looking and waiting for confirmation that she was ready._

 _They intertwined their fingers gently, again by looking for, and then kissing softly as he slowly penetrated her._

 _Mariam closed her eyes, trying to suppress the slight pain, digging her nails into his back, looking for a foothold._

 _«Honey, look at me» he whispered, giving an initial boost slow, deep sigh that made both, losing each other's eyes._

 _«I love you» she said in a low voice, pressing closer to him, enjoying the deep and intimate contact._

 _Aother push, ajar among the words of him, losing both in the rhythm of their passion._

 _The movements became faster and hungry, accompanying their movements in unison. The heat coming from their intimacy was getting stronger, powerful and violent as well as waves of energy, dragging them both extremely slowly acme of pleasure, reaching orgasm together._

 _They stayed close for a few seconds, when Mariam learned her head on his chest, lulled by the gentle caresses of Ozuma._

 _The girl loved that feeling of pure pleasure and relaxation that still enveloped her body, while Ozuma gently stroked her long hair, determined not to let her go._

 _He pulled the covers over them, wrapping her close girlfriend to if, then mumble uncertainly: «This night you stay here»._

 _Mariam looked up at him, giving a quick glance at the clock, and then blowing on his lips: «I think this is an excellent idea»._

 _Now she was really happy._

* * *

It was half past six in the morning when someone began to ring the bell insistently, making that annoying sound echoing through the house.

Mariam hid her head under the pillow, trying to ward off the annoying noise, mumbling voice thick with sleep: «Who is this fool who breaks the balls and nobody gets up to open."

Ozuma chuckled, removing the pillow from her head, ruffling her hair jokingly, as she gave him a dirty look bad, getting off the bed with a baggy shirt that belonged to Ozuma , screaming hysterically: «Shit, whoever you are, stop it! I'm coming to open».

Ozuma immediately followed her, coming down the stairs quickly.

But when he opened the door froze, remaining speechless when Mariam exclaimed shocked, livid in the face:

«Sapphira, what are you doing here?».

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

 ** _You are still reading ? I'm confused hahahah , no joke. The guide is part of my personal experience with a dear friend , but after that I do not never getting in his car . I thought he could get out of something funny and in fact I enjoyed like an idiot as I wrote. I swear , I laughed and wrote on the phone and thought back to the scene and no, never with her. Kratos comes from greek and means power but this concept I will explain later when the loving fold will be fully developed . He picks up some theories of the elements and a story that was in my head for years and I finally decided to put on paper . So here we are, at the end of this chapter " strange " and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed , despite its length . So we 'll see you in about six or seven days to the next chapter ... and on with the next pair XD hugs and kisses Carmen_ _  
_**


	6. Saint Shield forever

**Hello everyone! How are you? Well I 'm so good, I'm just turn at home and some minute ago I was sing "Beyblade" and "Beyblade V-Force"'s song in a car, whit a boy, my bff and the other look my and he Like "what? You're crazy and we love you".**

 **It was … magnificent XD**

 **but I'm here for a new chapter in the long long that might seem strange and very quarrelsome but I feel satisfied me .**

 **LoneeWolf my friend , my inspiration .**

 **And a thank you to Indigo Jupiter and LoneeWolf for your reviews .**

 **A kiss and see you at the end of the chapter !**

* * *

Mariam was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her head resting against the wall and expression rapt and shining eyes. She knew she had made a big mistake by allowing Sapphira came into the house, leaving her alone with her boyfriend.

Never in her life had let go to her emotions but that time had fallen again.

Everything around her seemed blurred and black, she could not see the light, only loneliness.

Confused thoughts conflicting danced in her wounded mind, forcing her to relive the past. Bad phrases echoed in her mind.

Words that had triggered memories of the past; painful thoughts that she would like to forget.

 _«Your mother would be ashamed if she knew that the daughter has grown up. You're a disgrace to your family and the shame of our people »_

Sapphira as she had dared to tell her that? As he was permitted to insinuate those absurd things ?.

Her mother had grown up with rules and force, spurring it to live her life to the fullest, without remorse. Yet, perhaps, Sapphira was right about that phrase.

Mariam had left, had tarnished her grandfather and his father.

She had also lived in the street, when she could not find the means to keep her brother, forcing him to live with such difficulty and suffering.

They had worked anywhere in contravention of the strict rules of the village and lost her honor weaving her life with boyfriends who had got in the last year.

Mariam had never repented of her actions, yet, at that moment she felt dirty; unworthy to be with a boy who loved but once again did not care.

It was impossible to erase the past and his actions.

She was a girl, a woman. A sister. And Sapphira was nothing but an intruder who entered her village. Sapphira would never be a member of his village, was not a Saint Shield, but Mariam still felt dirty.

Inadequate.

The burning anger had taken possession of her, obscuring her dark mind. She had nailed that girl to the wall, taking both by the hair, scratching their skin.

Sapphira was not a Saint Shield, had not grown in her country but had taken away everything.

And then he was there, Ozuma.

He had not said anything to defend her, Mariam would never have accepted, but it hurt all the same.

Why? Why was she so wrong for that life?

* * *

A slight creak drew the attention of the girl, who immediately passed her hand over her eyes, trying to hide her silent tears. That was her despairing cry, screams of pain that no one would have ever known.

Julia was there, still stunned and absorbed. An embarrassing blush tinged her cheeks, her steps were light and dreamy, while a purple bruise triumphed on her olive skin.

«Julia?» murmured Mariam, a hint of a wry smile, ready to tease her friend.

«Oh ... Mariam ... I didn't know you were here» she mumbled stammering, trying to cover herself as best she could with the towel, shaked head.

«Maybe you needed the free room?» replies the girl with a cheerful tone, looking grimly amused gaze of her friend, who promptly grabbed a pillow, launchrd in the face, saying with a mocking tone: «Look good in you».

Mariam clutched if the soft object, burying her head in the soft tissue.

That situation was abnormal, and yet she found it quite amusing.

«Julia, you've made a hickey on her own! Wow, that your faculty is fabulous! ».

The spanish glanced askance, blushing violently. Sat down heavily on the bed, then wear a simple listlessly shorts red shorts and a white sports top, trying to ignore the negative thoughts and just made the fool.

still she felt before her eyes wander over her body, much to still perceive the mark of her gentle touch caressing her damp back. She had felt a burning sting pierce the soul; a new and exciting feeling. She felt every fiber vibrate with electricity.

She was glowing.

Yet she felt at once stupid and embarrassed over the incident. And like a fool she had run away, dissolving like a fragile ball of snow in the sun. He was ice and she was fire.

But it was she who fall into the trap of the white wolf snow.

Two totally disparate elements and essential at the same time, but when they were together she was that fragile, and it was she who burned

Mariam looked up, a hint of a mischievous smile and worried.

Maybe talking about it would have improved the situation.

«Promise me you will not laugh».

«Julia!« Said Mariam falsely oultraged, bringing a hand on teatralmemte heart. «I would never be able to get this offense. Rather you'd take the piss out of life» she added, in turn hitting the pillow to Julia.

«Oh, this is really a lot of fun,» said Julia sarcastically, and then ask her a knowing look, bursting into laughter.

«Well, you tells it all. I'm ready to listen» asserted Mariam, taking a seat next to her, affectionately entwining her fingers in those of Julia, who said with a sigh:

«All right, bitchy».

* * *

 _The sweet and warm water jet descended gently on Julia's body, arousing her senses numbed by the long rest._

 _It's been a long time since she allowed herself a long hot shower or simple beauty pampering. Since Julia had taken possession of that bathroom - one dedicated to the two girls-, Julia had created absolute chaos, occupying several shelves with her objects, creams and cosmetics._

 _The girl, however, had forgotten to lock the door, ignoring what was coming._

 _She heard a slight noise invading her space, followed immediately by the sound of water. Julia's eyes widened, leaping back._

 _The water had suddenly become frosty. She pressed a skimpy towel on the body, revealing a good portion of her skin._

 _She screamed with all the breath in her throat the name of her friend, who surely was making fun of her._

 _«Mariam, I'll kill you. Close the water and the door» shouted Julia, putting one foot out of the shower stall, moving careless on the wet surface._

 _Suddenly she lost her balance, unable to find a foothold._

 _She had fallen to the ground, luckily unhurt, though startled._

 _Slowly she opened her eyes, finding herself in front of his eyes the cold Yuri's gaze._

 _Julia blushed embarrassed, unable to move and mumbling word._

 _It was impossible that he was there, but evidently she was wrong. There, there wasn't her best friend, but her captain. And that was definitely the worst._

 _Not only he had almost naked, but had witnessed her pathetic scene._

 _A painful lump in the throat blocked. The heart pounding rapidly in her chest as the only logical thought was to cover herself as best she could, pulling the towel down._

 _«Fernandez, now I do not even know to stand» hissed the Muscovite with a gruff tone, standing still before her._

 _Julia felt even more heat to warm them cheeks, moved embarrassed the head. He was its captain and she was doing humiliate that way._

 _The came back to mind the kiss of the day before, focusing on emotions. For her, this was not just a game but a dream that it was forbidden to come true but now that situation was really bordering on the grotesque._

 _Julia rose slightly, trying to compose herself, trying to modulate the tone of voice, but the noise that came out from her lips turned out not at all quiet and aloof._

 _It was a sound hysterical and nervous._

 _«You could help me, mister icicle» she sour hiss, rising slowly, slipping back again. Again it was very clumsy and careless._

 _Julia quickly closed her eyes, trying to hold on to something, but strangely did not fall, bumping her head against something hard and extremely pleasant against her skin._

 _She looked up, finding her in the enigmatic Yuri's gaze, who was watching her with a slight amused chuckle._

 _The Spanish was incredulous and stunned, now lost in that light touch that had upset all the crazy hormones, the same as she had totally lost control._

 _Yuri smiled, even if that single gesture seemed a wry grin and perverted._

 _«Why ... why you looking at me like that?» she mumbled embarrassed, mentally cursing herself._

 _«Oh, poor Fernández, you do not know what trouble six ouster» he murmured mockingly, leaving wander secret, forgetting for several minutes to have to think_

 _The Muscovite slowly pulled away from her, Kissed neck, biting and sucking the warm skin, tearing several groans, muttering incoherent phrases._

 _A sudden thought crossed her mind, bringing it back to reality._

 _What the heck was she doing?_

 _«Ivanov» she murmured in a throaty voice, away from him, visibly shocked, then stunne shaked the head, running away in the grip of delusions, sure that that situation would not bring any good._

* * *

Mariam was silent for several seconds, trying to hold back laughter with little success, and then start laughing, mumbling in funny tone:

«Oh, Julia! This is a perfect picture of shit».

« Fuck you! I know but really do not know why I did it. I ran away like an idiot» said Julia, hiding his head under a pillow, then add hysterical:

«I want to die! Or I will bury or close me forever in this room».

Mariam smiled softly, taking a seat next to her friend, freeing her face, and stroking it lovingly.

«Honey, these things happen to everyone. There is nothing embarrassing, except your show in shower. Now that's epic».

Julia opened her eyes, devoting a glare to her friend, saying in exasperation:

«God, Mariam, do not understand! Yuri is my captain. "

«So? There's no problem. We are not talking of love but of your attraction. You gave the game began».

«You, perhaps, you will not have problems. Your Captain loves you, you will live happily in your village, together! I cannot risk losing my head because of someone who probably will not see. And especially do not want a story of sex, I want someone who really love me, not for my pretty face».

Mariam bowed her head, lost in her own thoughts directed on one person: Ozuma. Until then she had not considered that staying in Tokyo could damage their relaze, but she, there, in that village that he so hated, did not want to return. Yet that was her home

«Ozuma and I…we will not be a couple for a long time. Is returned his Sapphira and she and has allowed back into his orbit».

«Talk you about to that girl that sparked the uproar? »

Mariam laid her head on the shoulder of Julia, who was sitting on the bed, nodding sadly.

«And what are you going to do?» asked Julia cautiously.

She knew more than well the story of her friend and knew how much she actually was a paranoid and insecure girl in love, especially after what Jordan done to her.

«Obviously, I jump for joy knowing that she is here» she replied sarcastically, while her face appeared a disgusted grimace. «I'm angry. He's a stupid, stupid, goat and she is a hateful bitch eating bread, wickedness and falsehood. That girl don't like me. Sapphira did something bad in her eyes».

«And on Ozuma, what do you say?».

"What should I say? He prefers to talk to her instead of asking how I am. She was an important part of his life and came here to take it back. While I stand here as a stupid idiot because of her! Dunga has dragged me here because he wanted to talk to her. I hate it!».

"Girl, go down and kiss him in front of everyone. Maybe she will give up. "

Mariam laughed a little sarcastic and nervous, almost neurotic, conscious of the fact that this was definitely the worst solution.

«Honey, maybe you do not know how much he takes us to the rules and in any case ... I think you should have fun, don't pretend. Yuri you like and it shows.

We have very complicated lives, it's been a year since we destroy this life and perhaps begin to be tired, we should start playing with our rules, live life in our own way, without limits. We are too young to not try, everything changes and turns like a Beyblade. The best is coming. They call us bad girls but we rebel girls, always».

She did not even know where they came from those words but could not help but hear her totally. It was what she had always believed, his philosophy.

Mariam was stubborn to get what he wanted.

Julia gave a reassuring smile, repeating itself: «Yes, we are the rebel girls and I'm going to fight for what I want».

They looked intently into my eyes, exchanging a knowing smile and weaving their friends, more and more confident of the strength of their friendship that did not need words.

They stayed in that position for several seconds, until a slight noise attracted their attention.

Julia got up softly from the bed, leaving a slight glimmer of light, then turn toward Mariam, whispering in a voice barely audible: «He is here».

Mariam frowned questioningly.

«Who?»

The door is fully opened, pushed by the guy who was behind, saying then:

«Me».

Mariam's heart skipped a beat, her body seemed to stiffen and his spirit charged with anger. «Ozuma, what are you doing here?».

Julia let it pass away before of Mariam and then on the boy, slipping away quickly from the atmosphere tense that made her nervous.

* * *

The couple looked defiantly, the front of each other. On their bodies it seemed to have gone down a heavy electric alone, filling the air with their doubts and thoughts.

Both were silent, unable to utter a word, despite the anger.

The girl grabbed an object from her bedside table, tossing vigorously near the boy's head, touching of a few millimeters, shouting angrily:

«You came here, now speaks».

«You could have hurt me» replied Ozuma with a serious tone, wounded by that attitude childish and cruel.

He really did not understand? Really he addressed the problems that way?

Say what he knew now, confess that secret it broke in two. How would he say those words.

He jumped up, sitting down next to her to hug her, intoxicated with its sweet taste, trying to hide his tears in his eyes at that contact.

Mariam looked shocked, abruptly moving away from him, giving voice to her thoughts:

«What the heck is going on?».

«That's a good question».

«Ozuma, I will not repeat the same things, speaks. Now».

There was no need of other words, she had realized that something had gone down into pieces.

«It's my fault now you are in an unfortunate situation, and not to say anything».he asserted, putting a finger to her lips, holding her back against his chest, stroking her long hair. «You know the rules of the village and Sapphira, somehow, dhe knows about us. And I should break it in a team should be no sentimental ties and Sapphira was able to play with this rule. She ripped off big time».

Mariam saw fidgeting nervously, while said disjointed and nervous phrases, being able to hear perfectly: «She is a bitch.»

«You will not go away from the team. You may manage our team. I should decide whether break whit you or break the team and are both absurd solutions».

«I? Ozuma, wake up! This whole situation is absurd. The Saint Shield don't exist without you or me, or my brother and Dunga. The four of us we are a team. You cannot give up your life for my sake, I have dishonored our tribe going on. I stay and I'll find a way to resolve this situation. But I say ... how you came up with to let her in the house and listen to it? Are you crazy?. You're the captain, it's better that I go out of the team, not you. You were you who guide us for years. You're our rock, we win with you anywhere and I don't want what is yours, would be to betray my captain! »

«No!» He replied screaming, shaking her hand «You must do it. I do not want to have to choose between you, our team and what binds us».

Mariam flinched, feeling the tears sting her eyes. Those last words were the umpteenth stab, and the last suffering to which she had been forced. How could she do this to him?

Until a few days before the thought had crossed her head several times but then he gave up, aware that if she claimed what was his surely would have ruined their relationship. He had not left Sapphira because of this fear, but because of the love he felt for her.

And now that Mariam understood now that he knew that he wanted to leave everything in order not to lose her, made her the most painful situation.

She clung with all her being behind him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, hissing softly.

«I cannot do this to your. I cannot take off this».

Ozuma smiled sadly, squeezing it harder to itself, lost in the heat of that infinite sadness.

«I've decided, I'm really sorry. For you I'd do it again, you must be happy. I trust you, Captain».

Yet, despite his intention not to admit it, he regretted having to do that. It was a harrowing and profound grief, it was slowly wearing out.

He had worked for years on himself and his team, had shed blood and tears, and now all was lost, reduced smoke and ash.

The girl lifted her puzzled look and anger, hitting him with a resounding slap, shouting angrily: «Who are you? You're not the wonderful person I've known for years. Ozuma, find a solution! You are a warrior and one of the strongest blader that I know. You're not a stupid queer hysterical! Wake up, stupid man. Stop precede the stupid rules of our stupid village to your happiness. Learn to live, Ozuma. Do not be a dickhead! It's one thing I hate».

She walked to the door, reaching for the handle, finding Julia with an expression on her face hysterically, while screaming with a nervous tone, waving her arms:

"I can't go down! Yuri and there is too awkward to be with him»

Mariam gave her a cold look; had no desire to listen to the problems of her friend and so, with an acid tone, she said: «I do not care. I need to be alone».

* * *

The gym was clean and quiet. There were many different tools, in addition there was also an exercise room for free body. Lleggera a bustling music wafted everywhere, accentuating the fast and dynamic effect that this place conveyed.

Jordan leaned against the mirror warily, then reaching his students with a stern expression. «You're late».

«How long you're interested? You've never been on time!» Julia snapped acidly, gace to him an icy glare.

She had not yet release their anger they felt because of her friend, and then suddenly fall silent when she knew she had all eyes on her, but the girl ignored all those present, crossing her arms.

All were silent, completely silent, their faint buzz, while waiting impatiently the dark response.

Julia took a deep breath, trying to relax, then added with a cheerful tone: «This is just the first day, right? And we have two hours to spare, so you can torture us all you want».

They all burst into a laugh relaxed, determined not to say anything during those hours, until Jordan took the word, asking everyone to sit in a circle on the cold floor.

«We do not know yet but for the next two months we will work togheter. Today we will do little activity but for tomorrow I think the first activities: beach workout with your Beyblade. Movies will be your workouts, especially of girls and tomorrow there will be the other two; their names are Mao Chang and Nadja Petrova, the first is the Chinese team and the second comes from Russia. You guys started with treadmill. Mariam, Julia. You come with me, I need a your statement. Ozuma, Yuri. I need you captains when I'm done with the young misses»

Ozuma grins bothered by that sentence too many things had become complicated in a few hours.

«I would never leave my girl alone with the ex-boyfriend. Be careful» murmured Yuri supporting him, then leave him there, alone, without words.

He cast a last glance toward Mariam, who smiled serene to the camera, ignoring Jordan that was too close.

Remain still mulling it would do no good but would never allow her to return to the village alone. She was a girl, and a woman could not leave the village without having missions on their shoulders. He promised himself that would be close. He had to protect her from Sapphira.

After more than an hour Jordan called the two captains, asking them to support the two models, asking them the same question: «How to manage a single girl in the team? Adopted different behaviors in their presence? »

Julia gave a skeptical look at the captain, hoping with all her being that he did not say anything bad, but Yuri did not look at either; totally indifferent to his presence, declaring with a detached tone:

«No, Julia is a normal member of my team. He must train to stay. Man or woman does not change anything».

«Then you're in luck» asserted Ozuma with a joking tone, ignoring Mariam 's glare lapidary. «We, the Saint Shield, have a complicated relationships, we often argue about stupid things and sometimes it is Mariam to bring confusion».

«This is the best advertising you've ever done to me» she interjected sarcastically, making them laugh all present, as she puffed offense.

«What I mean is that having a person who encourages everyone to improve is the best thing that could ever happen. So yes, we adapt different behaviors but never because of her. We've been friends for years and without her nothing would be the same».

He really was so stupid as to not understand? She was angry at the words which he still sported with ease. But Mariam in those green eyes was reading an endless bitterness and she was determined to resolve the situation by using what she had discovered by Jordan, humiliating Sapphira as soon as she had the chance.

The confidential document she had received would have saved that situation convoluted and crazy. If Ozuma did not want to investigate and understand, she had to save his team.

«Going back to the girls. And what do you hate your team?» asked Jordan winking towards Mariam, caressing her arm.

«Actually, my team is composed of many different personalities. There's my little brother, who is very protective of me but also very clever and smart. Dunga, he always quarreled. With him everything is always very complicated but it's a great teammate and captain. Well, Ozuma is Ozuma. He's always quiet and peaceful, the team always comes first, or at least once was. Love changes people and that's one thing I hate. A captain must remain a captain» said Mariam with a hard tone, yet those her own words had thrown into crisis.

were bad, the they wore out. How would she do if her plan had failed ?.

»Are you trying to say you're in love with your captain?» Jordan asked in surprise.

That boy irritated him, he hated to see Ozuma with the woman he still loved and the only thought he could make was to find a way to separate them.

Mariam hesitated for several moments, confuse of what he had to answer, and then be limited to a simple and detached:

«If it was that I could not tell you. Then moves to the next question».

Ozuma bowed his head to the side, offended by those words unspoken, adding with a stoic tone:

«And you should not ask these private things. Limited to beyblade».

Jordan narrowed his eyes to slits, letting his gaze wander on the two blader he listened distractedly Julia's response.

Already knew the situation of that team and was not ashamed of having transgressed the rules for Mariam, she had to stay by his side and would do anything to succeed.

The game had just started and he was running the show.

* * *

The dusk of the evening not long in coming, even when finally Julia and Mariam came home in silence, without speaking again.

Sapphira was comfortably busy sitting on the couch reading a book, while Ozuma there was no trace.

Mariam looked around warily, wearing her mask cynical and angry.

Everyone would have heard her words.

The girl thought of all the pain and suffering of her life, setting the tone of her voice.

Hands on head, eyes brimming with anger, though inwardly she felt a strong feeling smug.

«Wel, Sapphira, you win».

The girl looked up, raising an eyebrow, and then replicate coolly: «Well, and now back to your village».

«I have only one thing to say to you, Sapphira, you'll never get what's mine. I hope that you will like to remain on the bench» retorted sour Mariam, running away hurriedly away, letting out a few tears, while Jessie and Dunga looked shocked for a few minutes, unable to mumble word.

That whole situation was incredible; their team was in pieces, Ozuma was gone for hours.

They ran outside, screaming the name of their friend and sister, looking for answers.

But here there was nothing, just the wind blew sadly, perquotendo the kind treetops

«You have put it time» murmured Mariam behind them making them wince frightened, smiling serenely. She bowed her head to the side, letting slip the cap back sweatshirt.

«And now it's time to go look for our captain. We have a mission to accomplish».

They ere there, for her, for their team, and Mariam was happy and determined to win the tough bad war.

* * *

His mad Beyblade spinning, hitting forcefully the boxes that filled the place.

He was back there unconsciously, in that old abandoned warehouse where it all began four years earlier, when he was fifteen.

In those years were really changed a lot of things, they had grown up, he had grown up.

Victories, defeats ... everything had lost inexorably value. He could no longer be part of that team he loved.

He could never destroy Mariam, nor ruin what he had built. He was the captain and had to make sacrifices.

Pride, mind and heart prevented him to retract what he had said and done, yet he felt in pieces.

Broken into pieces.

Sadness reduced it into small pieces, anger devoured him from within, forcing him to fight against himself.

Suddenly a beyblade orange bumped against him, followed by one green and the other blue. The four spinners spun in circles for a few seconds, colliding with a single shot, before landing in the hands of its owners.

It was like a deja-vu.

Ozuma lifted his head, screaming in ecstasy:

«Dunga».

«Hey man!» Said the blond, greeting him with her hand.

«Is the party here?» added Jesse, leaping downstairs, giggling happy.

«I'm here too» breathed the girl, walking down the stairs with a firm step, stopping halfway, leaning on the handrail.

Ozuma smiled softly as her name was melting tenderly on his lips.

«Mariam».

They were all there, still together after so long.

The girl watched all her friends with serious look, then order a loud voice:

«Come on, I have something to show you».

«Mar, you're too mysterious. What the heck are you doing?» snapped Dunga, grinding his teeth loudly.

«Can I know what's you going on? Why are you all here?». added Ozuma stoically, following with his eyes his girlfriend, who again said in a tone that brooked no argument:

«Follow me and shut up, by golly».

The three boys were silent stunned, following their hysterical companion.

On the roof, the air was fresh, everything seemed to stand still at night four years before, when with serenity had returned to their village, bringing their minds between the sweet memories of the past.

Mariam suddenly stopped next to the wall, tracing gently with her fingers the symbol engraved on the wall.

Were two stylized wings on the contrary, the symbol of their village, and next to drawing some words were written, that Mariam read hoarsely:

«Respect, rules, obedience, holiness. But in addition to these rules there are others, the ones that we wrote ourselves. Family, friendship, loyalty, links». Slowly turned to her friends, serene smile. «And these words we have added us, but none of us know who wrote what. This is us and these are the Saint Shield and Saint Shield not exist without either of us».

«You said to Sapphira that you would give your place! What the fuck does that mean your speech?» angrily shouted Dunga, throwing up all the anger that her heart lurked.

Mariam bowed her head to the side, grinning mockingly, then added with a mocking tone: «Do you really think I'd leave my place to that witch? ».

«I would like to understand what's going on, rather. Why should you get out of the team?» added Jessie, while Ozuma exclaimed simultaneously, frowning, asked to her:

«What did you do?».

Mariam put his hands forward, shouting hysterically: «Shut up. Leave me to explaine».

Smiled in satisfaction, her presence aroused fear when he was angry, and everyone knew that it was best not to argue with her when she was in that emotional state.

«Perfect. You all know the rules and you all know that it is forbidden to take relation when we are on a mission and this Sapphira knows very well»

«And I'm in love with Mariam! That's why she created created this» added Ozuma, to accompany and shaking her hand.

Suddenly he felt free from that burden, happy of being able to stand by in front of his friends. Free to love her without constraints.

«Are your fucking kidding me?» Asked Dunga, rolled his eyes, wide appalled and outraged by the situation, while Jesse clenched his fists angrily.

Both were visibly upset and confused, while a poisonous thought penetrated into their skin: it was all over.

Jesse closed his eyes, bit his lip, and then load an angry fist at the captain, shouting angry:

«You have reduced her in pieces when we were forced to go back, you've hurt and did you get fucked. I saw her tears because of you» he still hit harder, ignoring the screams of his sister and Dunga, who was trying to separate them.

Ozuma had dared to touch and hurt the last link with his family and no one could do that, not even the captain.

«Mariam is my sister! And now, because of you, she will have to return to the village! ».

Ozuma fell to the ground, quickly helped by Dunga, screaming angry:

«I'm assuming my responsibilities! I'll never let you pay for something that makes us happy!» He screamed, confronting face to face of fifteen.

Mariam erupted between the two, finishing in the middle, hissing through clenched teeth:

«None of us will return to the village».

«What?!" They yelled both unbelievers, while the girl slipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to her companions.

«It takes out of the game. Sapphira have a team and knows that in three do not play. That's why she came here and I'm going to make her pay. She does not know can not destroy our team, and she, of course, is part of the enemy».

Ozuma jokingly trod the hood of his sweatshirt over her eyes, unable to suppress the instinct to hold her when, sure of not wanting to let go off.

She was there, had fought for him and for their history, had found a way to fight their enemies.

Tighten it on his chest like that she made him feel alive and proud woman who had grown up in those years.

Ozuma looked into her eyes, immersing himself in her emerald eyes kissed by the moon, placing a light kiss on her lips, savoring the sweet touch in total freedom.

Mariam smiled embarrassed, being left close, then whispered in a voice barely audible:

«For our team and my captain I would do it again. You're the only link I have with the past. You were like a friend and now from my boyfriend. Do not disappoint me, I believe in you. I will thank Jordan…».

Yet that phrase seemed to want to say more words that Mariam did not dare to say publicly.

Slowly she turned to her brother, giving him an expression sincere, hoping he would understand and approve her feelings

"Jess, I'm sorry you found out so it has,» she continued with a motherly tone, then contact Dunga, a hint of a grateful smile.

«This is the team, our team but there is no one of us» added Ozuma, putting his hand to the center of the group.

«We have struggled for years together by rivals, the four of us. But we are a different family of the ordinary» said Mariam, mimicking her boyfriend and feeling a sudden warmth grip her heart.

«And the family is always unity» added Dunga, looking serene his friends, turning the last look on the youngest of the group, waiting for his answer.

Jesse looked Ozuma angrily for a moment, whispering, «break her heart and destroy you. In a family there are ties and loyalty, and you're the correct person I know».

They looked for a moment that seemed to them infinite, proudly shouting in unison:

«Saint Shield forever! »

For the first time in a long time, they felt again a team, pulling in a warm embrace that they would never forget

«Wait!» Exulted Mariam serene smiling, taking the phone. «This moment must remain engraved in our minds and what could be better than a picture?».

In a few moments she gathered all team, taking repetitions in different images, making grimaces and serene smiles.

And it was strange for them to meet as well, with ease, laughing and joking in absolute harmony, making that magical moment in the glow of the eternal moon.

They were a long time team, but only at that moment had really understood him. They were united, friends. They were each other's family and that no one could change it, even Sapphira.

* * *

 **Author notes :**

 **Moments of Peace ? Nah , not for me XD**

 **The scene at the warehouse is a replica and reference to the original series and their symbol really exists , I found it on a Japanese internet page a few days ago .**

 **So thanks to everyone for making it this far and get ready for the new chapter to learn Nadja : 3**

 **Stand by .**

 **With love,**

 **Carmen A. C.**


	7. Revenge

**Hello everyone! How are you? I ached and cooled , last night I went to work and suddenly has unleashed a storm ... ice, hail and wind are not a good combination .**

 **But I'm not here to talk about me :)**

 **Today the chapter arrives earlier than usual and strangely I started to write the other story . Then …**

 **Many thanks to _LoneeWolf 3 and Indigo Jupiter_ and now I leave the new chapter wishing you a good read !**

* * *

It had spent a little more than a seventh in the latest events and the air we breathed a new atmosphere.

Everything was inexorably changing but the teams still had no clue what was going to happen or who they were enemies. stealthily move, talk to each other as they tried to find out what were the members of the team Sapphira was always more complicated, because the girl constantly watched them through the eyes of a lynx, but none of them had no intention of surrendering, nor to let use from that girl more and more suspicious.

Julia, that morning, had woken up earlier than usual, sure she will not waste any more precious time in bed.

Since was there she rediscovered the pleasure of life, felt her back and was determined not to go to the more melancholy. She had a purpose to be achieved and would not surrender under any circumstances.

The past year, for her, it had been a real torment, a laconic singing of uncertainty and gloom, had lost its way, crashing over nothing and Julia no longer had any intention of even hibernate.

Every day was left for hours in the gym, studying the night to enter the Academy of Beyblade, she was ready for anything. She felt alive, smelling the scent of that life. A lively fragrance that belonged only to her.

Slowly back into the house, with the hope of being able to take a quick shower before returning to the gym, humming a song in her linguage, when Julia felt the presence of someone search them back.

«Welcome back, Fernández».

The Spanish smiled faintly amused, confident that the girl would not see. That was her chance to take revenge after the episode of the shower, its a chance to reclaim her wound personality from that cold red Russian.

Slowly she turned to him, smiling slightly seductive, sensual, settling comfortably on a mobile, showing her long spindly legs. «Oh, Ivanov. I did not know you were here».

Yuri merely to observe it with a cold look and apathetic, despite that situation tease him deeply.

He could feel the innocence and femininity that that her body gave off, much to feel the need to get closer.

He looked at her hungrily, ready to dupe his prey, approaching with making sure the stove.

Julia clasped her look with him, releasing with a sharp her hick curly and wild hair. He did not speak but she could not be his indifferent.

«I live here and you too. Don"t say stupid things, Fernández.»

She chuckled amused, assuming involuntarily frowning and offense. That boy had the gift of irritating her with mere presence, yet intrigued and attracted. «You're stupid, red bow».

The Muscovite gave her an icy stare, as if he wanted to thwump with his eyes, approaching fiercely beside her, forcing her to touch the wall with her back.

Once again let his gaze linger on his lips, inhaling that more and more intense, and then hissed a few millimeters from her lips:

«This week I managed to escape but for how long you will succeed again?» He asked in a challenging tone, noting the increasingly tough stance of brown, bluntly she said that a few millimeters from his lips:

«I know you're physically attracted to me but I'm not a toy».

«I know, baby».

Julia in arched an eyebrow, visibly allbita and disbelief, then whispered hoarsely:

«Then what do you want from me?».

Yuri held out a hand toward her, stroking her face, then slowly let down his fingers on the sides of her, making her jump, looking at her with a serious and cool looking.

«I want exactly what you want»

It was like a shock, as if her body had decided to act mechanically, uncontrolled and full of adrenaline. She wrapped her legs against Yuri' back, taking possession of his lips.

Julia could hear her heart ferocious drumming in the chest, breath of warmth that he already knew. And yet everything was different, more intense and overwhelmin.

She let her tngue in Yuri's mouth, struggling against his, playing with their bodies.

Their fast flowing hands on their bodies with curiosity, lingering on the most sensitive points.

Suddenly they broke the kiss, chaining their looks into that trap erotic timeless, until Julia jumped on the floor, away victorious from him, trying to sustain herself on her weak legs, declaring in a tone of defiance:

«Ivanov, if you want to have sex with me you will have to ask for an appointment. Do not order with random people and right now you belong to this category».

And so she went away, leaving Yuri dazed.

That girl had something special that intrigued him and he had no intention of letting her get away without getting what he wanted.

He had allowed during the fourth tournament of Beyblade, leaving Julia off for pride and he had no intention of losing again the warmth that she had always given him.

Julia Fernández would be his again.

* * *

That Jordan was crazy he had understood from the first moment, so as not to have heard even the lack of absence during that week.

He had to accompany Mariam to the village, despite his disappointment, but he had returned without her.

Ozuma knew that his girlfriend had promised that she would return but during those seven days had not had any news, for ecezionie sporadic cold and detached SMS.

He watched with a detached air that damn phone, hoping to see the screen light but a message from him there was no trace.

He snorted annoyed, throwing the technological devilry on the other side of the bed.

«I wonder if you come back to me or if I wait for the them».

That distance seemed to be increasingly unbridgeable. He had resisted an entire year without her, without news or see it, and yet, when they were together, he hated stay away.

She was not there.

Several times he had wanted to pack up and leave, and the more time passed and began to believe that she had been prevented from returning.

The calls were empty, unanswered. just he felt cold.

He started to get up, when his cell phone began to ring insistently.

He read the number on the display. unknown number, so much to think of not wanting to respond, dropping the call, when the phone rang again resumed.

«How long you tkes to answer the phone, Mister X» .

He would recognize that voice anywhere, and a slight smile painted on his lips, finally happy to hear her after all those days.

«Since I returned to being Mister X?» He asked suspiciously, holding back a laugh.

They followed by moments of silence, broken by the new words of the girl.

«I was just joking, certainly will not take you even around that funny nickname that you had created».

«You're doing it now».

He heard her giggle, imagining to see her there, beside him.

«I know,» she added with quiet and relaxed voice, then added: «At the village all went well, my father is happy, my grandfather is happy and your parents have nothing to laugh about our relationship. Sapphira is not a problem and can go away».

The young man sighed in relief, everything was going well but then why was she still there? What on earth had happened?

«Then why do not you come back with Jordan?» he exaled uncertain, really want to know the truth.

Mariam flinched for a moment, increasingly tense and worried, then whisper in a faint whisper: «Jordan is an asshole. He was spinning around me like a dog, and ...».

«What do you say, Mariam? ».

«The bruise that he had on the eye, tells you something?».

Ozuma stared at the blank with staring, trying to eliminate that horrible thought that had crossed his mind. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the growing feeling of disappointment in him, freeing the words quivering. «Have he kissed you?».

«No, Ozuma, no. Trust me»

«How can I do if I see the way he looks at you?».

«I've called you to hear you, not to be accused of something that I did not. Yes, he tried to kiss me but I could not. I ... I will not let him touch me again. I don't want, or I can. and even if it were possible with Jordan I would never do anything. My heart is already engaged ... with you. So if you're going to tell me or other nasty crap close the call and we'll talk when I get there».

«Why?».

Thousand questions flocked copious in his mind now full of questions. He knew almost nothing about her, of her ourney, of the secrets that she kept. Nothing. Only so much confusion and little pieces of a puzzle of which he knew nothing, a life to which he was held to the dark.

"What?» Mariam snapped incredulously, with more and more acidic tone and irritated.

«Why do you hate him? Because it seems that you're afraid of him? Why do not you say anything? We have always said it, now why are you lying? ».

«It's just that …». Ozuma heard the voice uncertain and afraid of his girlfriend, almost as if she were about to cry or on the verge of hysterics, and at that moment he began to think that beneath that anger was hiding something serious was about to answer her when Mariam resumed talk: «There are things you do not know ... but I'll tell you when I'll be ready for everything, I swear. It is my problemi, notte yours».

«Mariam?» He said without any real questioning tone, sitting down on the soft bed.

«Yup?».

«I trust you, even if right now I want to beat your friend».

A new breath of her, confident that he was smiling. «And I missed your beautiful voice. Where are you? ».

«Even at the airport. In China. In fact at this time I am with our old friend. You remember Rei Kon? He is going to find his girlfriend who, it seems, is also a colleague of mine»

Ozuma lit up, feeling strangely serene and lighter, slowly hissing:

«So I'll see you tonight»

«Yes, Mister X» she said with a joking tone, hastily closing the call.

The girl leaned back against the wall, turning a cold look at the travel companion.

«Thanks for the ride, And now we go to B.B.A» then head From the airport exit of Tokyo, when her ell phone vibrated for a brief moment.

«When you come wake up me. I miss you».

The expression on her face softened, more serene than ever, outpacing several meters Rei. Who knows what he would do or say Ozuma when he saw her.

Mariam shook her head, trying to ward off the maudlin thoughts, returning abruptly to reality, commenting to herself:

«How easy it is it make you a joke».

* * *

The two teams widened the astonished eyes, peering with an absorbed one who would have to train them, and yet it seemed chr Jordan had not taken seriously his task, inviting there Mao and an unknown girl: Nadia.

The blonde sat elegantly on the floor, sullen and bored, without paying attention to any of them, pointing her blue eyes hateful Yuri Ivanov, as if to attack him at any moment.

Her blond hair fell disorderly on the back and on the eyes, accentuating the aura of mystery that seemed to surround her. Yet completely blacks clothes she wore seemed to be at odds with her ppearance.

Took a few steps, yanking Yuri on feigned indifference, then hissed with a cryptic tone:

«I know who you are and I know what you did».

Nadja gave him a slight shove, making sure that the gesture had not noticed, past him with feigned indifference.

Yuri had never felt such a strong feeling. Cold and frost seemed to have taken possession of him, sure that girl was hiding something unknown.

Yet he thought he knew the blonde with eyes of ice, it was always safer to have seen her.

That thin voice and falsely mellifluous echoing in his head, chanting rhythmically every word. The Russian accent, the mentioned Moscow, too much like the one he used him to the monastery. The same cadence that led into Yuri in his words.

Yes, there was something dark in that tiny woman.

Jordan coughed, clearing his throat to draw the attention of the two teams, when a sudden noise, followed by a loud thud, attracted everyone's attention.

«Whoops,» murmured Takao, cratching his head absently, and his usual funny expression, imitated by Max, while Kei watched the two friends with a look cold, despite being visibly embarrassed.

«And you what are you doing here?» asked again the world champion, eyes laughing at seeing all his friends, running to greet them warmly, without paying attention to Jordan, which was now increasingly irritated. «Oh my God, I never thought to sede the Saint Shield and Julia. How many years will have passed? Two or three? What a funny combination! You who work with NeoBorg. When Hilary told me I could not believe it! »

«Four years, actually,» Ozuma corrected him with a mocking tone, showing an expression apathetic.

The Japanese smiled good-naturedly, pointing an awkward smile, then reach out to his old rival: « Anyway, why are you here? I Mistake or you lost a member? Mariam does not fail? Not seen her for almost a year! It is true that this year you will participate in the tournament? ». Like a tornado had hit his friends, overwhelming them with his questions in bursts, until Sapphira taken word:

«Yes, we will participate in the tournament and stop with all these questions. You're irritating.»

Nadja lifted for a moment her eyes, looking at the colleague with a lapidary look, making it immediately fall silent and back.

A shiver of terror crossed her back, while the words died in her throat.

The Saint Shield looked for a short while. Incredulous and appalled pretended a slight smile, as long as Jordan destroyed the silence.

«This is a training room is not a room for gossiping! ».

Yuri looked at him with a skeptical look, then to say mockingly:

« Are you really think a stupid ballet helpful for beyblade?».

Jordan clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger, then, inserting a CD containing songs from the Latin rhythm, he asserted with a sharp tone:

«The dance strengthens muscles and you need them. Including our samples. All on the floor. NOW!».

* * *

While Julia was dancing seemed unleash immense energy, moving to the exuberant rhythm that flowed in her veins. Her steps were slow, then take quick legs, clinging to Yuri, and then move it away abruptly, leaving lead in a sensual dance.

She kept moving, looking him in the eyes, seducing him with the body.

Yuri watched her enthralled, caressing and embracing the girl in movement, fighting against her to dominate the situation. He saw her move her arms with soft gestures, then just cover her face with mysterious gestures. The legs and hips were moving slowly, swaying to the rhythm.

He felt a sense of freedom and complicity, until with one last step pulled though, letting her slip slightly, and there he was, ready to support her with confidence, knowing that all they had stopped to watch them enchanted by their complicity

They stood for a time that seemed to them endless, losing each other's eyes, waiting for their breathing regularize.

Julia smiled embarrassed, doing a little pirouette to hide her emotions, bowing to the boys, exclaiming loudly:

«Thank you at all ».

Julia gave a silvery laugh, throwing back her head, as long as their coach changed thecmusical style, forcing everyone to give back to the mirror.

Ozuma let slide his gaze on the man until someone yanked.

«When you have the time we need to talk. There is one thing you need to know.

«About what, Jesse?» he asked softly, trying to increase the distance of a few meters that separated him from the group.

Jesse sadly lowered his gaze, and then became suddenly serious. «My sister. I hate all the guys that she got but you ... well, you're a friend of mine».

«Jesse, cut short. I'm not going to break up with your sister...».

The boy shook his head, pointing to a faint smile. «I don't want this. I want you to take care of her and that takes her away from Jordan. I saw what I did. Look at him, he seems a peaceful person but really ... he hurt my sister. In more ways than one».

Ozuma nodded with an expression seemingly apathetic, turning a new look full of hate for that man in sheep's clothing, and then respond with a firm tone:

«This will be my mission».

«I knew you'd say that. And I'm happy, friend».

Both resumed their actions, mulling over that speech.

A feeling of cold and frost caught the boy's mind, forced to have to struggle with the past and the present, when a sudden the darkness obscured the view, combined with a soft and warm touch.

He smiled; He would recognize those hands anywhere. He turned immediately, embracing embarrassed Mariam.

«You said you'd be back tonight! Now that's a surprise!» Said the captain with a relaxed tone, while his girlfriend held up a finger, bringing it to her lips with casually, and then assert ironically;

«Did I say that? ». Mariam laughed mockingly, blowing dried bangs that fell over her eyes, making fluttering a few strands of hair. That had been an imposition of Jordan who had decided to renew her appearance by eliminating the usual strands that led to the sides of the face. «Oh, yes, I did. When I called this morning I was in Tokyo. I had some things to do».

«And now you are. But, dear Mariam, you know it too that we have one thing to do. Be serious!» He said with a tone of reproach, pointing with an imperceptible gesture the other girl.

Instinctively Mariam turned to Sapphira, who with an angry tone and bad shouted:

«What are you doing still here?».

The girl ironically smiled, moving closer to its enemy. She looked at her smugly, whispering with a mocking tone and derisively:

«Sapphira, I think you should leave».

«The one who had said you was going away is you, not me».

Mariam looked briefly Ozuma, waiting for him to give her permission to speak, but the young man was silent for a moment, crossing his arms and were close to Sapphira with steps slow and relaxed.

He knew exactly what to say and despite not felt love for the girl, he felt disappointed. It had been used for too long from her.

She wounded him. Had completely betrayed his trust, so much to be desired he had never met her.

«People are not all stupid or easily maneuverable as you think and you're not even smart. Do you know what it means to be part of a team? ».

Sapphira gasped, finding herself to seek Nadja's gaze, her captain, who preferred to enjoy the happy scene, hissing through clenched teeth, «I told you so».

Ozuma looked at her with an amused expression, ready to respond to any answer. «Well, I'll tell you. Being a team means to respect each other, work together, be honest, and you do not possess any of these qualities. You were welcomed in my village, you learned new techniques. And then you find out that you're trying to destroy years of work and sacrifice for who knows what purpose. You have insulted my village, you have mocked me. But I will not give you the fault is not the point».

«You tried to out me of the way because you know what we have been asked. And you know that in three can not do anything. Congratulations, Sapphira, you're really quite clever ... » said Mariam ironic, silencing the captain immediately. «I'm sorry but you were Ozuma digress. You don't need to give lessons to those who do not deserve it and can't undestend».

Between the two girls fell a thick veil of tension. By their looks seemed to leak out thunderbolts, while all anmutolirono, remaining alert and attentive, aware that the situation was deteriorating inexorably.

Sapphira frowned lips grinning evil, ready to lie again, approaching Ozuma, stroking his face gently. «Not true, she's lying. I would not do you badly hurt, you could never, you know. I do not have any other team, really. I did all this just to restarti next. I was hoping that you noticing me.

Mariam opened her shocked eyes, quivering with rage, she was ready to kick her out of that room to kick; She was about to utter a word, when Nadja broke the silence with a cold and listless tone.

«Poor little Sapphy. You are really pathetic. Get your things and go away, we'll talk later».

«But ...» stammered Sapphira gasping in disbelief when the blonde, with a sullen tone and penetrating and her typical bitch face, she order:

«Now!»

The blader almost fell over her own feet as she tried to flee in tears, leaving everyone bewildered and incredulous.

The Russian looked at everyone with a scowl, by relaxing the expression and pointing a small smile of convenience. «Consider Sapphira out of your lives. I knew nothing of this story».

«What?» they all exclaimed shocked. None of them believed, or was willing to give her confidence. That situation was all too strange.

* * *

Soon came the evening and the two teams, along with Mao and Bleade Breakers, were dining quietly, discussing of this and that.

«Fernandez, I have to tell you something,» suddenly exclaimed Boris with a serious tone. «You have a really nice ass».

«Huznestov, prefer to die now with a quick and painless death or wait?» Said Julia sour, while Kei exchanged a quick glance with Yuri that said, «He don' t never change», while remaining silent.

That situation was very unusual for him, his friends would never bothered to work with unknown teams or insert new members in the team, even if that member was Julia, the Passion of Yuri.

More could see them talking and realized that there was something under dirt, secrets that had not been revealed and that led to a single name: Vladimir Vorkov.

«How long has he returned?».

The NeoBorg and Saint Shield fell silent, wincing slightly, exchanging a fleeting look complicit.

« I don't know, we do not know anything definite, actually. But he came back».

Kei said nothing, remained impassive and silent, while in his mind returned to the wild images of the past.

A shudder of fear shook her back. That time had no intention of surrendering. He had to do something.

«Hiwatari, the situation is delicate. Stay out and above all safe. The Blue Dragon, the Red Phoenix, the Black turtle and the Whit Tiger are the important keys and the four of you are their guardians but there are people related to your four elements and I would not be forced to embark on a new fighter against you » exclaimed Ozuma with a firm tone.

That mission was making him lose lucidity. They had very few clues, no facts and no name, creating a complex and delicate mosaic. That was the most important goal of his life and he was going to fulfill that task without claiming victims.

Yet he felt troubled and insecure, totally groping blindly.

Mariam looked down for a brief moment, unsure of what she had to say.

«But we need them, there are things that we have not been told, but I found out on my own. We expect a tough war» she looked up, watching with a grim all her friends, fiddling nervously with her fingers. «And this time there may be no winners».

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark of night, one room was faintly illuminated by the faint light of a candle.

Sapphira sat down injured, choking back tears. Her bare back was torn by deep gashes that smeared her skin, causing her to inhale the acrid metallic smell putrid and her blood caked on her body, while her tormentor watched with a pleased expression, looking as soon as her hands soiled, as she drew red marks on the wall.

"Don't you dare do what you want. It one mission had been assigned to you and you failed miserably» she also made the stroke once the whip, while Sapphira moaned in pain, begging her to spare her life.

For Nadja those words were a sweet melody that she wanted to hear it again. «And our boss is really very angry and I too. You had to destroy the team and not to make them understand that we are playing the same game. That's why we do not accept you. That's why you're alone».

Nadja bent over Sapphira, watching her eyes possessed, blowing an icy voice:

«By now on I'm in charge and do whatever I want».

* * *

 _ **My space:**_

 **And here we are , at the end of the chapter that I think is not of me is not among the best , but I think a good action scene to the next , and little things will be revealed .**

 **Nadja about ... I know that she looks hideous but she is a strange character that will leave mex .**

 **Lots of love from Italy .**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 **Carmen :)**


	8. Life is about choices

**And here I am with a new chapter in a few days .**

 **I am surprised! I started writing yesterday and I had not realized that he had reached the end .**

 **Notice : This chapter contains explicit sex scenes , start to enjoy myself XD**

 **Thank to LoneeWolf (I'm waiting for your chapter ! ) And Indigo Jupiter. Thank you for your words and advice.**

 **A world of love and see you down the news!**

* * *

 _«Changes in the fire ; first sea ,_

 _and the sea a half land and half fiery breath ._

 _For the soul is death to become water,_

 _and water is death to become earth,_

 _but it is born from the earth and the water from the water the soul is born»_

 _~• Eraclito •~_

* * *

All sat on the various sofas placed in a circle, the atmosphere we breathed was tense and prickly, breathing slowly and deeply, waiting anxiously to be able to hear the story.

Mariam was sitting in the middle with a close hand into a fist and fingers on her thin lips. Her expression was serious, her stiff back was leaning over the back.

The girl briefly cleared her throat, dropping her hands on her nees, whispering with a cold tone and hard:

«What I'm about to telling you it might sound absurd but requires absolute attention. Be silent, I will use the same words that they have been revealed to me».

Tacitly all nodded surprised. Those words seemed to keep a solemn and ominous meaning, while the certainty that something dark was about to befall them became more and more disturbing.

The girl shook with little force the hand of her boyfriend, watching with a quick glance her friends in apology.

Now his fate was sealed.

 _«At the beginning of time, when there was peace, the four kingdoms of the elements cooperated with each other in harmony. Everything was perfect, nature was blooming, the sun was shining everywhere, the sea and the rivers bathed the planet, the fire gave life. The four guards, owners of the elements, watched the Knights, training with wit and commitment the Knights that they should protect their princesses. The four guards protecting the element assigned to them family._

 _The Black Turtle protected the water, the Blue Dragon the air, the Red Phoenix fire and the White Tiger land._

 _The four girls were descended from Angels, members of their royal families. But soon came the time of war and corruption._

 _Lengthy attacks, deadly and cruel, destroyed all that was in the past. Scarlet blood bathed the world, disseminating terror._

 _Heaven, princess of the air's kingdom, began to darken. The sky began to cry tears of pain, shaking and the wind shaking the sea. The fire was extinguished, by shutting life._

 _In the darkness of the night the guardian of the fire, under the thumb of his selfishness and the perennial desire to reclaim what had been taken away with the dynasty of the angels, he bribed his element, obscuring its symbol. The bright colors began to fade, always assuming shades darker, more and more black, as long as the flame of life transformed in the fire of death, creating the Black Eagle, twin of Red Eagle._

 _The fire warden took away the powers of the princess, tricking._

 _The evil crept into the woman's heart, who cunningly and deceit could destroy other guardians, demolishing the source of power of his allies, now left alone._

 _For years and years, protected by their Knight, guardians of nature, fled everywhere, drawing power and salvation to those who gave their lives for them._

 _Eireen, Princess of the Water, was protected from knight of fire. How life is born from the fire, the water it lives. The two fled together everywhere, finding Laksmi, Princess of the earth element, which was flanked by the Knight of the air, and still found themselves with Aradia, Princess of the air, protected by the Knight of the earth._

 _Profound changes of spirits stirred up the rebellion of the Angels, ready to restore order but the fire could still tap into the immense source of life._

 _Brigit, the black fire princess, expectations for years, waging an uphill fight nefarious. The blood of the Four Horsemen was his nourishment, destroying and demolited the powers of the other three angels, who with a last mortal sacrifice puruficarono what had been. Now alone against her guardian, also the last Angel fell in black life, destroying a final act crazy the source._

 _The four elements were sealed and with them the essence of the princesses. But one element was able to escape, we do not know which one. Begot other gems, small fragments of the other elements of a century to century absorb positive energy, but they still live on the dark side. And now these fragments are back without revealing itself in all their power. That's why we need the Blade Breakers»_.

They were all silent, and chills and terror shook their backs.

Mariam hung her head, looking at the silver ring with nine stones oval aquamarine.

Sh felt afraid in observing that little object that shine to her ring finger, absently bringing the ring close to her lips. It seemed almost hypnotized by that ring. She should never lose it.

«Black Dranzer» was the only thing that Kei said with a serious tone, clenching his fists in anger.

The came back to mind to mind the time he had thrown away his Dranzer purely selfish desire. Suddenly he felt guilty, unable to utter a word, as long as Mao put both hands over her mouth with an expression of amazement, as her eyes showed an expression with mince, hissing shocked:

«So this story is true».

Mariam nodded absently. A pain in the grip seemed to invade her body, throwing back hier head back tears.

«It's not just about that. There's something I have to show you».

* * *

The light breeze blew softly, breaking with its sweet sound the tense atmosphere that enveloped the boys.

«Ozuma, Dunga, Jesse ... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry »

Mariam gave her back to her friends, to hold back her tears of terror.

Thousand questions crowded her mind, catapulting in a world of conflicting emotions.

The tension was getting stronger and addictive but she knew exactly what she had to do, and yet she feared the consequences. It would be all or nothing, but at that moment she could not let go to her emotions, had to absolutely take control of the situation.

They half on herself, looking for a brief moment her friends, ordering then apathetic: «Stay there, I would not that there were side effects».

Maruam looked back in front of her as she slowly raised her hand, holding the fingers

Suddenly an immense column of water appeared in nothing dance in the moonlight. With a new gesture of fingers, Mariam led some water jets in the opposite direction, animating for fatigue.

She began to feel more and more tired and weak. Every fiber of her body seemed to be crossed by powerful electric discharges.

The burning had reduced in pieces, enough to force her to fall to the ground and in an instant all was darkness.

* * *

Mariam slowly opened her eyes disoriented, recognizing her teammates, and then pull herself up, clutching her legs to her cest and burying her head on her knees.

Ozuma, Dunga and Jesse suffered were neighbors, occupying the space around her. The captain slid intimately hand on her back, hoping that the gesture made her feel better.

Tormented by his own thoughts he did not know what he had to say. Everything had become even more complicated in a few moments.

Collapsed to the ground, destroyed by a legend he returned to live in the present.

«That's why I do not come back right away ... this thing ... to be honest I don't know how to describe it ... I discovered the village. I feel guilty, I have not wanted me» she whispered in a trembling voice, clutching even more about herself.

Saw his brother's eyes fill with tears, grieved in Dnga's gaze and disappointment in Ozuma'eyes.

That was the look that hurt the most. Suddenly she felt small and helpless, unconsciously giving in to her motions.

Soon the transparent tears stained her face, as she furiously tried to wipe them away. It seemed to have lost control of her life, while the noisy silence around her fiercely echoed in her head.

Ozuma closed his eyes for a moment, mulling over his thoughts. Now he had to choose.

But how he could tear the life the person that he loved? How he could choose between Mariam and his mission ?.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed moments later, removing the hand from her body.

«Ozuma» said Jesse with a glare turned to his captain. «We don't do nothing, have we deal?»

The blader nodded unconvincingly, until Mariam broke the silence again.

«It is our mission, Jesse. I am only the means to prevent catastrophe. You have to».

How shuddered, Ozuma unearthed from her catatonic state, immediately he went in front of her, shaking her by the shoulders.

«No. Life is about choices and I choose to not want to accept your choice. The world is in danger but you are not alone. We have to find the other three girls and make sure they know what to do».

«Mariam, I hate you» hissed Dunga with an acid tone, affectionately pressing her hand.

«I hate you too, ape» she said with a sarcastic voice. The girl understood perfectly what he wanted to say to her, giving him a slight smile. «This situation is very strange. Reflect well, for now are just beginning, it would be easy for you to do that thing».

Her pride and sense of justice kept her from accepting their help and protection. She was not going to fall again and was ready to do anything to revolt following its rules.

Angry more than ever Jesse climbed on the bed, hitting her cheek with a slap to her sister, hissing angrily, «,Don' t ever dare to say these things».

Dunga and Ozuma appeared to have become two stone statues unable to perform any action while Mariam paled surprise, slowly stroking the injured cheek. «I should be the one to take care of you, not the other way».

«We should but this time it will not. You need us and that your damn pride can fuck».

«A question. Your powers are not developed at all or am I wrong?» Ozuma asked uncertainly.

She looked irritated, responding with sardonic voice: «It's exactly what I said before».

«Mariam, to be honest. What you have done before has been really cool» added Dunga with a quiet tone, noting the amused grin that had assumed the face of his friend, who with a conceited tone and pedantic said:

«Look, if I could I would do it again but against you just to throw you out of our room. But I'm tired, so why do not you go to bed? ».

«Sis, since this your room?».

Mariam smirked getting out of bed and opening, and then open the door, driving out the two friends, hissing softly: «Life is about choices» while a loud noise filled the room.

She dared not move, remaining in the doorway, looking at her boyfriend with a sly.

* * *

Their eyes chained, the clashing and fighting against each other. They would have liked to say many things, but no one dared utter a word

«Have you tell me something?» he asked doubtfully.

«Maybe ...» she said in a hoarse voice, barely lowering his gaze, moving sensually few steps toward him.

 _Mariam knew perfectly well that she was challenging him at his own game and he knew perfectly well that once again he would win. Now he destroyed the distance between them, looking mischievous her lips. Only then she noticed how he was raised, surpassing the height of fifteen centimeters. Ozuma captured her lips in an angry and passionate kiss, pushing more her body against him, stroking his chest hungrily._

 _They pulled away briefly in search of oxygen, then for catapulting again against one another. Mariam suddenly found her back against the wall, crossing her arms behind Ozuma's neck, with a quick gesture he had already taken off his sweater, still eager to kiss the hollow of the neck, wrenching different moans of pleasure._

 _With a gesture perfectly designed touched her bra, making her mumble again._

 _He loved to see her crazy just for him, he loved to observe the malice and sensuality that gave off that hot body._

 _Mariam had no intention to stay still and motionless, ready to play with him until the end. She picked up just one leg, squeezing more to herself, then smiled when felt him between her legs and for him was the same._

 _The girl felt even more desire to grow in her, biting her lips barely a Ozuma, then letting slip his lips and his tongue against her neck, while his hands worked insistent against the edge of the mesh._

 _Their skin, after a few moments he came into contact._

 _Ozuma loved to smell the soft body of her skin against his, then starting to work with the zipper of her jeans, insinuating a finger on her panties, touching wise her femininity, making her moan uncontrollably._

 _«Actually I do not want to talk,» he whispered, taking her jeans, bringing the other leg of her on her pelvis, then fall together on the bed while continuing to kiss._

 _Ozuma's fingers began to walk centimeter by centimeter Mariam's skin, making her shiver, replacing after an indefinite hands with her mouth, touching her breasts again, then getting rid of the jeans_

 _The girl looked at him with malice, reversing the situation, by rubbing her breasts against his chest, while the hands several times a Ozuma traveling along his back, going off with a sharp the hooks of the bra, as she slowly reached down epaulet. She looked at him with a leer, accompanied by gestures. He sat down, placing her astride his cock, pushing it towards its erection and captured a nipple between his lips, biting and sucking greedily._

 _Mariam groaned._

 _By now it was about to reach the limit, returning the pleasure he was giving insinuating her hands on his penis, starting to get up and down._

 _Small spasms wrapped his limbs, making him wince several times. Cold hands, she moved now with movements and now with fast movements, tracing small concentric circles on the most sensitive points_

 _With one stroke of the Ozuma, pulled completely naked, admiring her with desire, insinuating a finger into her hot cavern, while the thumb was massaging her femininity, prejudice surprised to find her already moist._

 _Their hoarse moans of passion filled the room, and the smell of sex was becoming more and more acute._

 _Warmth, passion and sensuality had wrapped their flaming bodies, completely stripped, continuing to seek her lips, teasing and increasing their desire._

 _«If now you don' t fuck me I get angry» she breathed on his lips, playing slowly against his chest. The blader agreed immediately, completely and intimately with just one push, snatching a cry of pain._

 _just she scratched his back, clawing her nails into his skin._

 _With anger he began to move furiously inside her, accompanying each thrust with their bodies._

 _He kissed her again, jerking sharply on the mattress, pushing with more intensity, decelerating just «Sorry. My bed, my rules»._

 _Mariam just chuckled, replying in a throaty voice: «It was what I wanted, actually»._

 _«Fuck you, baby»._

 _He increased the pace again, biting hard on his neck and stroking her legs up to her bottom, accelerating the pace again, more deeply and intensely_

 _Soon they reached orgasm together, both exploding in unison._

* * *

They remained motionless for several seconds, kissing with a new and renewed secret sweetness and basking in their heat.

With her head resting on his chest she could hear Ozuma's heart beat faster, but the words seemed to die in her throat.

He did not feel any discomfort when he stroked her hair, take slip between his fingers.

Mariam propped up on her elbows to look better, whispering in a low voice: «This is the first time that I cuddle after sex».

He looked down on her, looking at her seriously.

«I had understood from the beginning that you were one of the girls we're looking for but my mind would not admit it. I'm afraid for you».

«Not me, I'm ready for anything. You're protecting more than you realize. We know that I'm tied to Max and that perhaps there should be another person connected to me and it could be you, also for you is not easy to go against orders and this does you credit».

«Since are you so careful with what you say?» he teased, moving to avoid a playful punch. Mariam laughed, declaring with an ironic tone:

«You don't believe that for this reason alone I'll be good and quiet. At all. I have to learn to defend myself» she said with a certain light that shone in her eyes.

«I will training you. It was my choice not to act on you that way and it's my choice to want to coach the person I love. I've said it yourself. Now shut up and go to sleep, the princess has made a long journey and tomorrow I demand explanations on how you did you discover this power».

«What makes you think I will?» She said sarcastically, hiding a serene and relaxed smile, returning back down, while the rough Ozuma's finger tracing imaginary lines on her arm.

«You will, you always do what I say. I'm the captain».

Mariam chuckled amused, hitting with a light punch on his chest, falsely offended.

«I missed you, little devil».

«I missed you too, Ozuma».

Early Mariam's breaths became lighter, slowly slipping into a sweet sleep. He squeezed to himself, moving her hair behind an ear and placing a soft kiss on her forehead as a sign of protection.

He will would protect her until the end, despite the discomfort she felt for Max, as long as he could. He had to save his princess even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

The boys were visibly bored as they waited that would end the two girls to dress and wear makeup, but was spent way too much time, in fact, Boris was climbing upstairs, ready to drag them down even though both were still wearing underwear when Julia appeared in top of the stairs in all its glory.

She wore a black miniskirt that had paired a red top and shiny cleavage, completing the outfit with black biker jacket style.

Julia pulled in front of guys with slow, measured steps, swaying sinuously and seeing shamelessly Yuri. Her eyes framed by a simple smoky eye seemed to be saying "Can you resist? ', And then she touches just his hand in an intimate gesture.

«Hey, Mari, show everyone your transformation» she shouted in a loud voice, while her friend leaned slightly, revealing a long mane of curly, sinuous waves.

«Nope. I'm fine here» retorted Mariam in the other with an acid tone, making snorting her friend, which like lightning rushed up the stairs, dragging it down and leaving it next to her boyfriend.

Mariam gave her a murderous look, just whispering: «You'll pay for it».

Jesse looked at her sister scandalized, shouting angrily: «Get that thing right away».

Mariam chuckled just doing a little tour on herself and twirling the skirt of the silver dress, slamming flirtatious long eyelashes.

«I wish, brother, but we're late».

Mariam looked one last time in the mirror, watching the blue lace details on the neckline and hem of the short skirt, trying to remove the cursed circle that Julia had slipped through her hair, but the Spanish immediately ran toward her, blocking both hands behind her back and then tickle her, cleverly directing it out.

Mariam tried to run with much difficulty, so as to be ridiculous and clumsy, creating a hilarious laugh of all.

«Juls, I'm not a doll!» She protested angrily, noting the expression mischievous friend's.

Julia amused smiled, pulling her close to her boyfriend. «You're her doll, in fact." She walked gingerly to the couple and with a mocking tone said, "When you have sex, please, make less noise. And now, since you two are so cute together I want to make a photo».

Mariam and Ozuma averted their gaze embarrassed, both hated that kind of attention, and even more have been discovered.

Julia, with her usual vehemence, approached the two guys again, starting to make pictures in burst to anyone, as long as Mariam, more and more irritated, grabbed the phone from her hands, hiding it in her bag.

«Now don't be a baby. I really cannot stand you».

Julia smiled sly, stealing clicks into the bag, screaming lively: «You love me».

Ozuma raised an eyebrow thrilled and amused at the same time.

That was the first time he had seen laughing and joking his girlfriend very lightly, despite her hard she tried to stay cool and relaxed.

«What?» Snapped Mariam rolling her eyes with a doubtful expression, looking at the strange expression that had appeared on his face.

«Nothing» said Ozuma with hissing softly intertwining their hands in a possesive gesture.«You're just ... different»

«Mmmh ... I take that as a compliment».

They laughed together, exchanging a knowing look. They were really good together.

* * *

The city streets were full of people, lights and neon signs shone everywhere, while the group laughed and joked.

Suddenly the earth did quake violently. Shouts and thumps invaded the environment, the sky darkened, and deep reds and blacks gashes broke a light blue cape.

Noises of stones echoed everywhere, as long as the tongues of fire began to rise up, burning everything.

Smells acrid and pungent imputirono the environments.

Steps monstrous and heavy, seemingly inhuman, slamming to the ground.

They looked up at the sky and at last they saw the cause of that crash.

Long claws, sharp teeth and bloodthirsty were crashing against everything, demolishing anything with extreme violence.

A cry of terror, death screams.

There was no more way to salvation.

* * *

 _My little space:_

 **OK ! Here we are!**

 **From what to start ? The names of the princesses are not random , but rather are the result of research done on the internet months ago when I tried to write " Enchanted Kingdoms " but then that project fell and as I said all the theories on the elements I had studied have taken hold here .**

 **Black Dranzer , how much love ! I wanted to change something in the first series to customize the story , and here I leave you with a phrase from the next chapter .**

 _" She stormed into the gym, while hot tears streaming down her frightened face . «I'm pregnant and the father is you»"._

 **Who will be?**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen «3**


	9. The War began

**Hello everyone! How are you? I full of pain , during the International Women's Day I fell and I got very sick . Shoulders, back and legs are K.O , I made an absurd flight to make a picture -_- but today I'm sad for other things that should get me to be happy but I 'm sad .**

 **Notice that in this chapter there is a lemon scene and that the first sections are held together.**

 **A Thank from my heart to _LoneeWolf_ and I _ndigo Jupiter_ and I see your at the end of chapter.**

* * *

The group squeezed in a small circle, pressing against each other. Chills of fear struck their backs but they had no intention to flee.

That monster who was at the horizon had to be stopped, but at that time little monsters like spiders of human appearance were getting dangerously close to them.

metallic sounds, similar to the noise of the Beyblade in battle, resounded in the air.

It was an annoying noise and pungent, a tedious and unbearable sound, so as to force them to cover their ears.

Five hooded figures showed themselves to them. Their faces were hidden by red masks depicting a devil.

They tried to figure out who they were, but the only logical inference was that in that group there were only two women. The black hood of the lower down the long strands of wheat-colored hair. The blonde girl in the middle and seemed to be the leader of the group; the other girl had a shock of dark hair rich, but differently from the group had no mask, but had the cap that covered half of her face, revealing her lips dyed red

One of the boys passed the blonde, lowering with slow gestures and measured the hood, with cold and penetrating voice whispering:

«You have something that interests me, and I want it. Giove me her and nothing will happen to you».

Ozuma shook the hand of her girlfriend, moving Mariam in a few seconds behind him, he read the terror in her eyes, as her body seemed ready to respond at the first sign .. «Never. We will not allow to do harm to our friend »..

«I have wanted you» she murmured back the enemy, evoking her bit power.

Blinding bright light shone fatal, tearing the sky with his arrows, unleashing a mighty roar. The sky became darker still, while red flashes in the sky began to glow macabre.

The mistral wind blew impetuous, dulling their breath and wounding with his cold breath their skins.

«Brooklyn» said Yuri stunned, injuring his lip until it bled. The trauma that he had suffered because of him was still vivid it his spirit. His blood was boiling with rage.

Blinded by rage he threw Wolborg against Zeus, making the two collide heavily Beyblade, while a beam of white light brought everything to a standstill situation

The earth shook stronger than before, while a pillar of fire soared violently in the sky, directing the mighty tongues of fire against the group.

* * *

Unprepared slammed violently against the walls of the buildings. The pain was excruciating.

Innocent blood spilled on the streets, brutally tearing the life of the travelers.

That was the perfect apocalypse, terror had taken shape.

The black fire changes were reborn from oblivion, while the Black Eagle was flying majestically in the sky accompanied by red Winged Wolf.

The curly haired commanded her bit power to hurt and lock up the three girls, loked in the fire.

Black and Red blended together.

Mao, Julia and Mariam trembled scared, clutching back to back.

Their lungs of air needed. Falled painfully to the ground moaning.

«Don't do nothing!» shouted some of the boys, «Don't do anything! must not find out who owns the power».

Suddenly a blast of icy wind mowed in two of the fire cage, while Yuri's Beyblade stood at the Julia's foot, continuing to spin dizzily, freezing just another layer of burning flames

The three girls ran towards the way of salvation, running as fast as they could, when a black tongue of fire enveloped their bodies again.

Mao moaned in pain. The pain she felt in her left arm was brutal. She wished to die at that moment.

Her skin ached, as if it had been torn. red scratches tore her flesh, blood slowly slid, smearing gruesomely on her clothes, while the frightened screams of Julia rang heavily.

They were on the ground, totally helpless and defenseless when Mariam snapped abruptly to her feet, shaking with anger the reddened fists.

«Now stop! ». She screamed with all the breath in her lungs.

Everything had lost its meaning in an instant, everything had become colorless and grim and unintentionally called in if her element.

Like a tsunami a water spray is flung on fire, desperate engulfing the unfortunate enemy.

They collapsed to the ground, tired and panting, dragging painfully toward Julia and Mao, ignoring the hard stones and splinters that pierced her skin.

Slow, measured steps there came behind them, while the curly girl seemed to have it all figured out, sighing amused. «I was right. I knew you'd be a pain in the ass».

* * *

At the same time Yuri was continuing to struggle against Brooklyn.

Staying focused was pretty hard but had to remain calm, ready to have his revenge but suddenly a red and black beyblade joined the battle, attacking repeatedly Wolborg.

The girl just grinned, stroking her little fingers on her blonde hair, while at the same moment she mastered the fiery red.

The Muscovite rest displaced for several seconds, continuing to observe the familiar-looking girl, as if she was someone he knew. A ghost of the past vengeful.

«Brook, helps Michel and Steven» she hiss with an imperative tone, turning her eyes azzurari hidden from the enemy.

«It's a shame it's going to end in this way» she shouted. «Always look for the support of your peers and meet the loneliness. But now I'll show you how bad feeling alone, isolated from the world and without a friend. It will be a lesson you will never forget. Demolition Boys, Goodbye».

Boris, Sergaje and Yuri gasped. That phrase knew all too well. It was the same who had learned to hate in those years, the same one that had turned to Yuri Takao years ago.

Everything seemed to become slow in an instant. A flash of black light enveloped the three, obscuring their view. The white light of the Siberian Wolf exploded in all its presence, scratching and howling against the red wolf.

Four other flashes of colored light illuminated their view, forcing them to close their eyes, creating a new explosion of light.

The colors fused together, uniting in a single kaleidoscope of people, hitting furious red and black top.

Yuri fell to the ground when a quick flash forced him to get up. Inadvertently the name of Julia repeated mechanically in his head, directing his top into the fire.

Everything became cold, while the Siberian wind froze just small flaps of the deadly flame.

«Don't do nothing» shouted Ozuma breathless, helping Yuri immediately, while his gaze was lost in that vision. «Don't do absolutely nothing. They do not have to find out who has the powers».

S

* * *

creams and cries of pain scare broke the silence. The earth trembled pain violently shaken by immemorial, the water crystal clear, explosive and violent as the power of a volcano, gushed violently, swallowing in a concert of lights Wildfire.

Suddenly they saw a suspicious figure approaching the three girls; They shook them fists, holding on to each other for support.

That was the moment to act.

Their nerves were expected but receptive, as a wave of power shook their bodies.

The Black Leopard Black and White Wolf appeared majestic, went Contemporaneously attack.

Red and white columns twined furious with each other, mixing the LPRO aggressive powers, and then rest in the form animals next to their owners.

Ozuma held out for a brief moment his hand toward the Bit Power, immediately withdrawing it, Yuri, however, widened his eyes in disbelief

They gasped for a moment, intending to say something but the words died in her throat.

«Knights, the second Princess is awakening» asserted the Leopard with a verse unintelligible, turning and slamming his paws on the ground.

«And now you have to defend what belongs to you» added the Wolf, beginning immediately attack.

«I was right. I knew you'd be a pain in the ass»

«Who are you, fucking bitch?» Said Mariam, snapping back quickly.

The attacking laughed evil, joining the palms of the hands and cracking her head slightly her head sideways. «I'm your nightmare».

A black and blinding glow came out from the palms of brown, directing the energy stream into the blader, which caught off guard was thrown to the ground with power, crawling on the asphalt for several distance, tearing his clothes in several places.

A new wave of black fire was going to invest her, ready to snatch the energy, but Mariam rolled faster on her side, uploading to turn her element.

Fire and water fighting bullies against each other, when someone hit her brutally behind her, throwing hee lifeless body near the enemy.

The brown-haired looked at her sideways, lifting her chin with two fingers, mumbling coldly: «Say your prayers, little slut»

She hits her with all her strength, making her moan of pain. Now Mariam had no energy, totally unable to react.

Julia's eyes narrowed. She would not look nor feel what they were doing to her friend.

Each complaint of Mariam, every scream of pain was a real torture for her, as if the torture were also tearing her heart. Suddenly she felt her body moving inside.

White energy, and similar violent like electric shocks, through her whole body, waving and shaking every fiber of her body.

That was the most painful and exciting feeling she had ever experienced. slowly she raised her hand, imitating the gestures that she had seen work to her friend, and in a second a gust of wind struck the enemy, carried away with the two sacred animals.

The brown-haired wailed, hunted down, and locked in her movements.

Julia was about to slip to the ground, when two strong arms the sorressero; she opened her astonished eyes, a hint of a slight smile grateful.

«Yuri ...» murmured in a faint breath, she falled in sweet torpor of Muscovite's body. Yuri, hesitant, stroked her hair, gently placing a tender kiss on her forehead, wiping how could the wounds, and then look up at the blonde, grinding his teeth.

«Whoever you are you'll pay».

But she said nothing, merely shrugged and give a hint of a slight smile.

«Quiet, this time is over, but next time you will not have an easy life».

* * *

Yuri leaned Julia back on the ground, grabbing her beyblade ready to launch the attack.

to the blonde. To See Julia in this terrible state had shaken his feelings and accentuated all the pain and suffering repressed for too long.

Julia pulled the rope violence, directing the spinner at Russian's foot, who without uttering started running away, running away in the wind.

Yuri stood still for a moment, looking at the exact spot where the strange girl was gone, and then bend down immediately on Julia, examining carefully the wounds, ignoring the groans of pain and without a word he tore a strip of cloth from his clothes , bandaging the largest wound.

Julia blushed embarrassed. She felt a strong feeling of warmth to her cheeks, her heart was beating furiously in her chest; yet she liked that so intimate contact.

Her eyes wandered carefully on Yuri's hands, scrutinizing the fast and sure movements. She wanted to thank him, but the words seemed die in throat.

Unconsciously Julia licked her dry lips, looking down on those of Mo.

Their eyes met for a moment, chained to each other, feeling an inexplicable feeling of peace and desire.

Brutally they reduced the distance between them, relying on each other, exploding together in their sin .

It was like a circle of pure energy, both trying to grasp onto and support each other.

When they broke the kiss for air, Yuri put his lips on hers, continuing to observe it seriously, patting with the fingertips on her face, barely touching upon the delicate contours, as if Julia had become a delicate doll.

«Yuri ...»

He smiled slightly, closed her month with a finger. «Don't say anything. You are now under my full protection» and very gently put his hands behind girl's neck, lifting it with a sharp upward thrust. He had no intention of losing it again.

* * *

Supported by her boyfriend, Mariam joined Julia with some difficulty without a word. Her mind was totally in turmoil, upset by recent events and revelations. The horror of that war had already caused panic in her heart.

Julia was a few meters from her, but Mariam was beginning to think that this distance in time it would be not only on a physical level.

It was only her fault that that mechanism had been triggered.

It was only her fault that her best was in that condition.

It was only her fault that now the enemy knew their identity.

With a gentle push sbene separated from her boyfriend, running with her last strength that remained to her best friend ready to see if Julia really was all right.

«Oh, Julia, thank goodness you're safe» whispered Mariam in a low, falsely serene voice, a hint of a smile tired and drawn. Nobody ever would have seen the pain in her eyes, not even Julia or her team.

That pain would have been her only volumes.

* * *

It was after midnight when they got home at home and after having dressed the wounds Mariam, Ozuma, Julia and Yuri took their places on the couch exchanging uncertain glances.

Ozuma's girlfriend stretched her legs, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, nervously eating nails, letting out a heavy sigh.

«The war has begun».

«Yeah ...» murmured Julia, looking down.

She never thought that she would be touched that fate, yet she could not help but feel terribly confused. It was enough for a moment, a tiny second, and everything was rushed from her hands.

She was afraid of losing everything, to fail but subconsciously knew that she would not surrender; Julia would not allow the fears they win without a fight. Smiled a shy smile, clinging to Yuri for warmth. «What should we do?».

«Fernandez, you know what we must do» asserted Yuri icily then affectionately shake her hand while she cracked the back forward, covering her face with her hands visibly exasperated. «I know that we must fight! I know, Yuri. But what can we do? We have no trace, we have nothing! ».

An unusual silence settled over them. Pure tension was breathed into the atmosphere tense and electric.

Each of them reflected on their own thoughts. Confusion and anxiety seemed to reign supreme but Yuri's mind was addressed to a single thought: the Bit Power of the Red Wolf and Dranzer.

It was absurd to think that his sacred animal had a sort of twin with an opposite power to his, it was absurd to think like that mysterious girl had turned against him a sentence that he knew all too well.

Who was that blonde? Why she seemed to hate him so much ?.

«Fighting is the only solution ... but we are still weak, all four. And no one outside of us should know about these things. Vorkof is more dangerous than you might think».

Ozuma looked Mariam sideways, carefully pondering the words and speech that he wanted her, and then hissing Stoic:

«Something is changed. Yuri owns the Wind power and Julia owns the air, it is strange, is not it? ».

The girl narrowed her eyes to slits, reserving a glare and offended.

«Are you saying you do not believe me?» said Mariam, sitting down abruptly away from him, abruptly silencing him when he was about to reply. «Look, I do not know what's going on but no, Yuri has the power of ice and ice belongs to water . Julia theoretically should possess the power of fire but her Bit Power is Thunder Pegasus , is a winged horse. Like the wolf winged Yuri. Are complementary, they say» she added acid, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blader frowned, mocking smile. «What about us?».

«Find the answer alone!» she said in acid tone, ocked into a small corner of the couch and turning her eyes away, as he smiled in amusement, reducing the distance again.

Julia ran her gaze first on Ozuma and then Mariam, trying to hold back a laugh with little success

«Oh. My. God. You are completely crazy».

They fell another silence while the four exchanged a quick glance, and then laugh together, getting rid of bad thoughts for a moment.

Ozuma got up from the couch and began to walk nervously on left and Wright, doing up and down the room.

«Now we have two girl on our side but presumably the third is at the opposite end, although there was a real demonstration of the facts. The point is this: the enemy without Julia and Mariam can do nothing, we, yes, we can. Consider that Kei, guardian of fire, is on our side and therefore have less power but not enough. Tomorrow after the usual workouts should learn to defend ourselves both with the energy that with normal fight.».

«Ozuma, do you really think that will work? Look ... Julia and I are injured and in poor condition, should they attack us we would not have enough energy».

«As far as I'm concerned you can do what you want and although I do not like having to collaborate agree. Tomorrow morning I want the other two members of your team here, and will work together to Boris and Sergaj. I know what to do».

Ozuma smiled, extending his hand with a satisfied look.

«Agree».

Yuri stared back . It would never have allowed someone to take decisions in its place , then again taking a seat next to Julia and his expression haughty shook hands to seal their pact unofficially .

The two girls exchanged a stunned look, Mariam until , exasperated , the water princess said :

«Dunga and Boris together? You are crazy! I think you

… two captains ... ... have taken a hit in the head ».

«Who are you? What have you done with our friends ? " Julia said wearily.

«I am Ozuma , team captain of your best friend ». Then approached Mariam , weight lifting it from the couch snatching a little cry of protest . «And now we go to bed . Tomorrow we will have a long day ».

When both were close to the door , Mariam raised a hand in greeting , muttering with falsely mocking voice : «Good-bye Julia , I have loved you . Ozuma want kille me».

* * *

 _They were silent for several minutes, paralyzed by the flow of their thoughts._

 _Julia did not know what to do or say, she felt confused and terrified, when an insane thought floated into her head._

 _Slowly, making sure that Yuri looked at her, she got up from the couch, unleashing a sensual smile, then leaned forward, carefully scrutinizing the expression of Russian._

 _«So far we have only played two of us» she said hoarsely, letting slide a finger to his lips, and then slide it to do more and more lascivious down, softly stroking his neck. «But this is our ... uh ... game could go further».Whistling Then, replacing her fingers with his lips._

 _A thousand shivers crossed Yuri'sbody, lost in those slow and sensual caresses._

 _But the Russian had no intention of being defeated in the secret dance._

 _With a clever move got up, he kissed her lips with slow wisdom of Julia, licking to get logged into her mouth, making her touch her back against the wall._

 _Julia opened her eyes for an instant, quickly raising her shirt, leaving scroll with two fingers on Yuri's chest, touching with mastery the most sensitive points, up to insinuate her hands in his jeans, doing better adhere to her body against the Russian._

 _Harder Yuri bit her lip, sucking greedily soft skin up to the recess of the still covered breasts, massaging painful pleasure nipples, then grab her by the buttocks, leading her to the table._

 _Shivers of pleasure shook Julia when he felt her skirt fall down, while also her top and bra were launched somewhere._

 _Their skin rubbed slowly, enjoying of that sexy and provocative contact._

 _They looked for a brief moment in the eyes, losing himself in the eyes of each other, and then, of desire hungry, their lips still touched, while Yuri was dedicated with his fingers to her intimacy._

 _Hoarse and subdued groans filled the kitchen, even more exciting that the boiling time._

 _Warm hands went up again on the belly of her until it reaches once again the breast. Yuri loved to feel the fullness of the chest between her fingers, savoring its flavor with the tongue._

 _Julia arched her back, biting her lips, then quickly flip the situation, tired of being dominated. The stopped hands on head, dropping slowly down, reaching his erection._

 _Slowly took his penis in her hands, doing up and down, looking with an expression Yuri lusty and full of pleasure. Yuri saw relax under her touch, enough to perceive her those emotions._

 _«I can do better» she squealed with falsely angelic voice, continuing with greater speed the torture, ready to challenge him._

 _«You'll be sorry» he whispered hoarsely._

 _He saw her fall more on his penis, and then feel an unusual thrill when Julia's tongue came into contact with the tip of his penis, continuing to stimulate it with her hands, then that heat became even stronger, almost painful. He saw her gaze become more polished, while the spasms were getting stronger and exciting._

 _With a push drew her to if, again biting her lips, and then enter her abruptly._

 _Julia moaned surprise, began to dominate with ardor that game .. She felt waves_

 _heat fill the belly, until Yuri went out abruptly from her, forcing her to sit on the edge of the table._

 _«Hey!» potested Julia angrily, trying to follow him with her eyes, until Yuri was the front, back between her legs._

 _«Did you think to win this way?». He whispered to her lips, bringing her legs on his back._

 _«Yup»._

 _She bit her neck, penetrating back into her again, slowly pushing._

 _A hoarse sigh came out from her lips, grinning Yuri doing that again stirred in her body, making her jump again and again._

 _«Welcome to my lair, Fernández»._

 _The increased pace still, complacent and serene, dancing together in the game of seduction._

 _Kisses, caresses and gestures perfectly with each other are crossed, fast and hungry sighs filled the room, until exhausted they reached the acme of more pleasure and again, continuing the erotic dance in the bedroom._

* * *

That Monday morning workouts with Jordan ended earlier than usual.

Ozuma stood across the room to discuss with Yuri, looking sideways at Mariam who smiled quietly to Julia and her brother.

When they arrived in Tokyo he had promised her that he would spend a night out with her but the situation had got out of hand.

And now he found fighting against himself, hoping to find the right words. It was absurd to be a thousand thoughts to ask for an appointment to the girl he loved, but for him everything had to be perfect, everything had to follow the rules.

«The love fuck your brain, man» Yuri hissed ironic, amused watching the grim look that Ozuma had given him.

«I have a girl and not a friend of sex. So yes, love fuck my brain».

«So you admit it»

The Shield of Saint leaders smiled mockingly away from Moscow, whispering in a voice barely audible, «Ivanov, at the end of this adventure you will be in love with Julia».

Seizing Mariam of surprise clasped his arms across her belly, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek, laughing serene when he saw her blush embarrassed, screaming timidly:

«Not in front of my brother».

She started to hit him playfully, without struggling hard against him, only to find themselves in his arms more and more embarrassed.

«You promised» she protested with a childish tone.

They were a couple of less than twenty days, yet when between them there was some effusion in public she could not help but feel that way.

«RiRi» hissed Ozuma with a stoic tone, hinting a weak smile. «That time in the car ...»

And just at that moment the door of the gym burst open, revealing the presence of Sapphira.

Her face was wet with tears and was crossed by a deep veil of sadness, while the sobs shook the whole body.

Gasped a few times out of breath, until a shaking voice, pointing Ozuma, she said:

«I'm pregnant and the father is you».

* * *

 **And here we are , the end of a chapter and the end of a relationship. Now comes the hard part and I hope that tomorrow my mood will improve .**

 **Speaking of the chapter ... I loved the action scenes and I want to specify that the monsters have been eliminated from the Blade Breakers .**

 **We have the second princess and even mysterious characters on the way, even if you know them already .**

 **See you soon!**

 **With love,**


	10. Complication

**And another week passed , writing this story is thrilling me a lot and I was going for time.**

 **It's a wonderful feeling , and read your reviews I really fills my heart . Thanks to _LoneeWolf , Indigo Jupiter and eroticlad_ for everything: ***

 **I do not want to say anything on this chapter and I wish you a good read .**

 **With love,**

 **Carmen**

* * *

Mariam watched with an expression off her reflection in the mirror . Her emerald green eyes shone like stars , her long blue hair fell in soft waves on the shoulder , perfectly ordered . She was beautiful , very beautiful, but she , in that mirror , in her own image , no longer recognized .

As if suddenly it becomes a mere image of herself.

It had been a month since she had discovered that the former girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend was pregnant and from that moment everything was inexorably changed .

* * *

 _«I'm pregnant and the father is you»_

 _Mariam shook her head, did not feel any empathy or compassion for Sapphira, while her hands were still trying once those of Ozuma. He was very upset by the news, much to read a deep fear in his seemingly cold gestures._

 _«Sapphira, you are really sure this is mine?» he asked uncertainly, looking away from Mariam._

 _Sapphira was shaking with anger, bursting into a desperate cry in the arms of him._

 _And Mariam said nothing, remained silent, watching the scene with her eyes down and the heart in pieces. She could have sworn she heard the noise of the fragments of her heart drop, while the gloomy symphony echoed brutally in her chest._

 _«Yes, I'm pregnant and we were still together zone month ago... Ozuma, please, believe me. I could never make you a thing ... help me ... I do not really know what to do. Help me ... »_

 _Sapphira was upset, her body was shaken by violent tremors and sobs, and in that instant Mariam disappeared, unable to hear another._

 _It was not her choice, but that was the only right thing to do._

 _How could she stand there watching the boy who loved to shake another woman affectionately?_

 _How could she ask him to give up a child for selfishness. She could not._

 _But a few moments before leaving she heard the last sentence him._

 _«Yes, I will help you»._

* * *

And during that month absurd she felt more alone than ever . Fake a smile had become her only weapon of defense when they asked her if she was all right .

«Yes I'm fine. I've never been better».

Mariam lied , she lied to everyone, even to herself .

Her heart seemed to be frozen, hidden from the world . It was so easy to run away from problems , or at least try .

Now sailed alone in the dark , struggling against the tears that night bathed her face , it was so easy to run away .

But no one knew the truth , no one would ever know what had been difficult and painful to lie to him .

* * *

 _It was raining that night right. It had been just over twenty four hours by that revelation._

 _Everything seemed quiet, while the gentle patter of rain wet the soil, making them more difficult to fight._

 _Their beybade clashed against each other in a fierce battle in the mud. But Mariam was not focused, by entering all the anger and disappointment in her attacks, surrounding with fast and quick couplers Flash Leopard, throwing it in the hands of the owner with the last move._

 _«You're distracted»_

 _She was silent, unable to sustain that look that tore her heart._

 _Ozuma would have had a child from his former girlfriend._

 _Ozuma would have a son by another woman. And what role she might have had? It would only be an obstacle to the happiness of man she loved._

 _Mariam had made many mistakes in her life and it was fair, but this time everything would be different. The only thing in her life right now was just a mistake._

 _She lifted her fair head, maintaining an attitude cold and aloof, despite the words she was about to pronounce the tearing up into tiny shreds._

 _«These days I only played with you. I just wanted to Sapphira sell weapons»._

 _«You're lying»_

 _And at that moment Mariam read the disappointment in his eyes and before he could say more, Mariam said:_

 _«I've cheated on him with Jordan. I slept with him in China and I do not mind at all»._

 _And at that time he reduced the distance between them, forcing her to look into his eyes._

 _«Then look into my eyes and tell me»_

 _She bit her lip, fighting the tears that pushed furious at the corners of her eyes, while the rain slowly slipped on her face. Once again she hid behind her mask of cynicism._

 _«I just played with you, I had sex with Jordan to our village and not I'm telling you why that girl is pregnant. I do not love you, I have never loved you and neve I will do»._

 _«I thought you were a better person. I do it just sucks. From now on I will not speak to me. Never again». And with these words he gave her shoulders, knowing that Mariam had slipped to the ground in tears._

* * *

And now she found herself in the mirror, but the images that surface reflected not looked like her, yet Mariam continued to reject the pain, lost in the warmth of a hug when he was the only person who knew the truth.

That was the easiest way to forget; look for a fleeting moment of happiness that was denied.

And it was only because of him.

She did not care if her brother knew the false truths or that others knew what she had done. Nothing made sense but once again did not care.

Mariam would continue to live her life according to her rules.

Suddenly she saw him looking at her with a stern frown, motionless on her bedroom door.

Mariam turned the swivel chair, while her heart seemed suddenly to have stopped.

«What are you doing here? ».

He looked at her with a smirk petty, hissing through clenched teeth:

«I was looking for». Without asking permission he came into the room, blocking the Mariam wrists on the chair arms. «Listen to me. We have a mission and I do not care if you have an appointment with someone. I will not waste time or waste your breath with a girl like you. Observe the rules, even if you do not know at all the meaning of this word».

Look into her eyes raged in him different feelings coming together aggressively with each other. Hated, he felt disgust and loathing, but something told him that she was still lying.

With an abrupt gesture Mariam was on her feet, moving away with a violent push the boy if, pronouncing the words slowly.

«Don't you dare touch me. Don't you ever do it again».

«That's right, you better be touched by anyone you want».

«What I do in my life is not interested you».

He smiled mockingly, hissing quietly and penetrating. «I do not care nothing about you. You're a Saint Shield, exactly as I am. You're just a member of my team, and as such you have to respect my rules».

«Sure! They are now your rules».She still pushed, ready to drive it away from her territory. He was invading her space. The girl tried to ignore the words that he had told her, cold and bad sentences that were tearing with deep stabs her off the heart.

«I wish you had never come back, I would not have to worry for you every night you know what's the point? I'm a jerk. You betrayed my trust and my love and I still worry about you. You're a stupid girl ...».

«Come on, continues, tell what you think abot me» Mariam replied with a defiant voice, trying to stay cool and detached, ready to hear what she never wanted to hear.

He came back to her, lifting the chin with two fingers, then whispered on her lips: «I have too much respect for myself to tell you what I think»

Mariam narrowed barely blinked. Felt her body tremble, and then stutter uncertain:

«Are you happy with Sapphira ...?»

«I was happy with you but you have ruined everything. It could work in some way».

A wild bit her heart sank, as if emotions had been ripped from her chest. Mariam believed to be on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall into the void, while the uncontrolled tears flowed slowly from her face. «Go away».

«No, I want the truth. The girl I knew would fight for what she wanted».

"«I said you to go away» she said with a firm tone, backing against the wall.

«You are afraid even of yourself. Look, you're shaking and crying. You're so fragile and defenseless. Everything is against you and your lies destroy you. I was there for you».

«That's the past, I am living my life in complete freedom» replied Mariam confused, looking for a logical answer to give, although nothing seemed to make sense.

«You're delirious». He had to find a way to make her fall, a way of salvation for them to understand that she was wrong and how he could hate her, something he cared about her.

Mariam clenched her fists in anger, physically railing against him, driving him out of her room and then locked the door, sliding slowly against the wall and letting go into tears. Everything was getting darker.

Ozuma stood before the wall with a dedly expression, listening in silence the faint cry of his teammate.

«I swear I'll find out the truth».

* * *

 _A black cloud enveloped her tired body, was confused for several minutes and looked around bewildered, by flushing her blue irises among the various angles of bare what appeared to be a prison._

 _She screams vivid and cruel rang insistently in her head when she saw the body of a child lying curled up on itself._

 _Nadja took a few tentative steps toward this girl, as if something had attached to her. «Hey, who are you?» asked Nadja cautiously in her mother tongue, slowly shaking the body of the child._

 _Suddenly a feeling of cold and damp the her feet, feeling that something had grabbed the ankles, dragging it down._

 _She shouted scared with all the breath in her throat, struggling against that invisible monster. Excruciating pain quickly crept into her._

 _Her skin was tearing at several points, snatching the meat, while the hands increasingly dirty earth sought to fight invanamente against that invisible force, sticking in the cold stone silent, while the body of the child was ever more distant._

 _A surge of fear shook Nadja's body when a face cut in half showed herself before the eyes, showing her a crooked smile and teeth smeared with blood._

 _«Fear not, little Ivanova» murmured the face with sadistic and monstrous voice._

 _Nadja's blood seemed to freeze at that moment, abruptly cutting off her breath, when her eyes fell relentlessly on her clothes smeared with blood. Her blood. «The smell of your past, the smell of lost memories»._

 _Nadja heard again the screams of the child, and stumbled wearily began to run, groaning and cursing through clenched teeth._

 _The face of the little had changed, too much like the stench of a rotting corpse, when a violent electric shock, similar to a mechanical sound violently through her head, forcing her to lean against the wall._

 _The girl seemed to be floating in the air, approaching with a sweet smile, and then throw open her blue eyes._

 _«Look, look what you've done to my soul. Look what you did. Look»._

 _The voice was slow and enigmatic, cold and piercing, until a feeling of emptiness filled her throat, until she vomited blood._

 _The metallic taste of the batter's mouth, causing her to gasp, while a painful vise was crushing the throat._

 _«Look, look like your brother suffer for you»._

 _Something pierced her back while her scars began to throb, so as to make her want to tear the skin, while a red halo surrounding the body._

 _«I am you!» drawled Nadia surprise, while a child who was about ten years trying to help her._

 _She did not know him, did not even know who he was, remembering only a mass of red hair._

 _The young Nadja yanked violently, looking with hate that woman._

 _«Now he dies, drowning blood of the family that you're destroying, your family .. Smothers, poor Ivanova ... suffocates»._

 _With a deep breath perked up, taking drenched in sweat between the covers._

* * *

Slowly she put her hands to her throat with a look of disbelief as she tried to breathe more deeply, fumbling over and over again.

«It was just a nightmare» uncertain murmured, bringing her small perfectly clean hands before her eyes. Nothing, no trace.

A profound disturbance had crept into her, causing her to wonder who she really was. For years Nadja had always known that Yuri Ivanov had destroyed her family, but in the sign she had done everything was different.

Last name pronounced by the little girl shook her something, making them relive memories faded by time.

With an absorbed descended from her couch, trying to remember where Sapphira had hidden some documents that she had not read, finding them a few minutes later in the small chest hidden in the closet, carefully leafing through the yellowed pages of time.

immemorial sheets flowed between her fingers, while Nadja read to the moonlight every little detail that was concerned.

The russian girl widened in disbelief when she read a strange phrase, a word that started it all its uncertainties.

"Brother".

Nadja did not smile, remaining firm and motionless in the fetal position, still in disbelief of what she had just read.

Now Nadja had no intention of giving up, she was ready to accept her fate.

* * *

Still with the body close to his, Julia let slip hervfingers gently on his chest, while her mind wandered among the thousand thoughts.

Now they were in that situation for one month but still had not discussed the nature of their relationship and Julia started to be really very tired of those meetings fleeting and ephemeral.

Their relationship seemed to be based only on the ephemeral sex, despite several discussions on any subject had arisen several times between them. But Julia was beginning to be tired of that kind of relationship.

Her life was focused between workouts, home, Beyblade and wild nights with Yuri, her captain.

Her gaze admiring engrossed with his distinct beauty, still unable to think that belonged on the Russian body, but his mind ?.

«Ivanov» suddenly asked in a serious tone, looking into his eyes. «What are you going to do with me?».

The lips of the Muscovite spread themselves into a sly grin, hissing with an ironic tone:

«I thought this situation was fine».

No, actually not good at all: it had to be Julia to ask for something, he would never stoop to beg a report, he did not need, nor would never have done. It was still Yuri Ivanov, him.

«It could have gone better,» she whispered with a mischievous tone, laying a trail of light kisses on his neck, and then dive into his eyes with an intriguing look. «We could start something serious, if you want it».

Yuri gave a victorious smile, catching her lower lip between his teeth as he held her in if possessively.

He saw her shudder, while Julia's eyes were filled with desire

«There is no need to talk now» he whispered to her lips, letting slip his hands on the soft breast of the Spanish, and then snatch a slight yelp surprised when he brought her under him, ready to start a new adventure with the woman.

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the evening and two young guys were arguing in the car, challenging each other with their eyes.

Their breaths mingled with each other, while their whispers were lost in the air, cautiously waiting time to enter the scene.

«You should tell him the truth, he does not deserve it».

Mariam looked at him with a naughty look, a hint of a wry smile, then sarcastically replies: «Of course, you were always honest with me».

«It's different! And then we had already spoken and once again returns with this story» said Jordan piqued, nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. «In fact, I'm surprised you came to me».

«I had to. You were the only option» replied Mariam sour, although she had stopped hating him.

Jordan had really changed. Of course, he was always the same stupid and childish boy but was able to get out of the dark tunnel of drugs. Had proved a good friend, he had heard all his delusions

Yet something had changed, while the chemical and strong attraction that both had tried in the past seemed to have re-emerged stronger than ever.

a raucous laugh and sensual spewed from the lips of the young man, slowly put his hand on Mariam's leg, enjoying of that wanted contact. Immediately his eyes wandered about the friend's lips, making him want to be able to enjoy once again the flavor of her.

«You're hopeless. It looks like you've eaten a yogurt expired. In fact, you eat yogurt expired and lemons every day, that's why you're always so sour» heardonically, pinching he said jokingly her cheek when he saw her expression harden, then burst into a radiant silvery laugh.

«I'm not sour, I'm honest».

«Sure and you're also really ... beautiful. I always like having you around, even though you're practically living in my house».

«There was no need to turn around a phrase! You can say that you want me to come back from my friends».

«That is not, in fact, I'm glad that you live in my apartment» Jordan said, smiling sweetly with an intimate gesture, studied and careful, he took the girl's hand, gently kissed the back and weaving his gaze with hers, startling her.

In those days they had laughed and joked, sharing moments she experienced months before, almost as if among them there were no ghost of a broken love, and Jordan was willing to do anything to regain Mariam in her life, but first had to show her that he was changed and that finally was worthy to possess it.

He was playing at being a good friend in order to win her back and she was succeeding. She believed him, he stood next to her. Everything was perfect.

Mariam blessed mentally darkness, certain that Jordan would not see the light blush that had colored her cheeks when she saw from a distance the figures of her friends getting closer and closer.

Her breathing slowed for a few seconds when Mariam saw Ozuma clutching gently Sapphira to himself.

«Jordan, kiss me. Now».

«What?» He asked incredulously, forgetting for a brief moment their plan, shaking his head, when he found her lips glued to his.

He could feel her body tense up against his chest and so, gently, wrapped her body in his arms, playing with her hair, insinuating his tongue between her lips.

With an unexpected gesture Mariam bit his lip hard, while remaining close to him, waiting for his friends surpass their car, hissing irritably:

«Don't try it again». At that moment the girl would gladly took to kick.

«It was a temptation I could not give up».

Suddenly someone tapped on the window , making them jump surprised .

Mariam smiled satisfied in Jordan , winking with a knowing smile , and then out of the car , surpassing whit false nonchalance her ex-boyfriend .

She could feel his eyes fixed on her back but she did not care ; Ozuma had to believe in the absurd , crazy staging and , perhaps , eventually would have believed in the little lies that she had told him .

* * *

When all were seated Ozuma and Mariam accidentally found themselves facing each other.

They looked in silence, throwing fleeting glances veiled challenge, capturing both the anger that had invaded their hearts.

Julia smiled good-natured, embracing her best friend, then said cheerfully:

«This is a special evening and what I see are not the only ones! ».

«Yeah» muttered sarcastically Ozuma, sharpening Jordan's eyes, who had surrounded the shoulders of his pretend girlfriend possessively, while Mariam gave him a grim look, hissing through clenched teeth: «Did you say something? ».

«No»

"It will be better for you» said Mariam souúr, hinting a weak smile in Jordan.

It was heartbreaking for Ozuma to see her smile at Jordan in that way. Everything was terribly true, it was not a bad nightmare from which he would be awakened. That was the truth.

She smiled at Jordan, she had kissed Jordan. Her ex-girlfriend had betrayed him, now had no more doubts.

How she dares him that? How?

Suddenly he heard her voice as she said something flirtatious Julia. Yet there was something strange in her manner of doing, anything unclear.

Mariam had never let her fondle publicly, nor was smiling the smallest compliment. She responded with extremely sweet but not flushed, as if she were reciting a script.

«Hey, Mariam, I'm really happy for you! I just hope that Jordan would not betray you as it did in the past or has knocked some» said Sapphira with a falsely gentle tone, a hint of a smile.

The blader raised a surprised eyebrow, looking Ozuma in the eye. «Keep off your bitch if you don't want her to end sick again because of me».

He hated her with all his might. It was only because of him if it was all over.

«And you keep at bay the language if you don't...».

And then he saw Jordan lay a kiss on Mariam's neck, then turned a smile to the other couple. «Don't ever betray such a beautiful girl as opposed to someone. You also have preferred my girl to your month ago. True, Ozuma».

Mariam smiled victorious, conscious that that answer would have been a blow to Ozuma.

«What do you mean?» She squeaked irritated Sapphira, shaking her frizzy curls while clutching even more in Ozuma's arms, ready to do battle.

«Now stop. Shut up all four. I have spent time and energy for this evening, and I'm not going to ruin it for your misunderstandings!» snapped Julia angry, slamming her hands firmly on the table, then she turned to Jordan.

«Dare to do even hurt my friend and you detachment your balls to bite! And you Sapphira, we all know that if you wasn't pregnant the two of them would still be a couple. Nobody wanted here, so shut up».

«There would still be a couple, she betrayed me with Jordan».

Immediately covered his mouth with his hands, realizing only then that what he had said, while Mariam's eyes grew shiny, running away in tears, totally humiliated by those words, while all were silent disbelief.

He had lost everything in a single instant.

He had the impulse to follow her to apologize. Had fed everyone why their break when Jordan stopped him abruptly.

And at that time he did not understand anything, hitting hard on the face of the man who had ruined everything.

The blood flowed in streams, smearing the blue shirt with purple spots.

«That's because you touched the woman I loved».

Jordan smiled sarcastically, wiping her runny nose as she could.

«You are really stupid. Now you've really lost».

The instinct to beat him really became stronger than before, but chose to remain silent, reflecting on those words. «Are you trying to tell me that ...»

«Exact. I've never done anything with her. I was just helping. Mariam wanted you to live your life».

«And now I've lost it ... I really lost».

Everything had suddenly become more clear in an instant, everything had slipped out of his control.

He had felt hatred for a month and now there was nothing. His life was now gone to hell and wanted to go back as far as it could not, nothing would change. Everything was smoke and ash.

«Yeah, you do and now I go to her. You will never kiss her, she is mine» Jordan whispered through clenched teeth, walking toward his car, then turned back to Ozuma with a wicked grin. «Clearly this night Mariam will sleep with me and who knows ... maybe she finally decide to go further».

«Son of bitch».

* * *

He was going to him , when he saw Nadja come storming come storming in the room, running into Sapphira with a gaze full of anger , and then leave again , heading toward him, while the sound of Jordan's car broke the silence unreal.

He had no idea what he would do when he finally would see it , the only thing that was certain was that he would be avenged . Revenge without witnesses would not have been enough , he had to do with the presence of the only person who stood beside him , and decided to return to the garden , saying nothing dragging the boyfriend of fellow .

«Sapphira , you're a big bitch »

And in a second everything changed , as Nadja shouts and confusion they filled the room .

The russian girl clenched her fists in anger , hitting the brunette on her face , while her chair was falling quickly to the ground .

«You should have told me!» she whispered through her tears , «You should have told me that Yuri is my brother».

* * *

 ** _the author notes_ :**

 **And once again I leave you on the focal point of the chapter but that's just because I'm a bad person XD**

 **I'm joking of course.**

 **So , now I'm thinking of a romantic scene between Julia and Yuri who do not wait to write .**

 **Mariam and Ozuma hate and for now I 'm not going to get them back together (they are evil XD ) .**

 **Nadja is unveiling of things and the fourth main character is going to appear . So see you soon, I think next week , with a new chapter .**

 **With love,**

 **Your affectionate Carmen**


	11. A portrait of terror

**Hi everybody, how are you? I'm just back from the veterinary clinic and fortunately everything went well , Stella is going well and is at home sleeping quiet ... at the moment , however, does not walk so well , my poor puppy T.T**

 **Chapter today , well, I do not want to say anything , it's just a first part , actually . Was getting too long so : why not leave everything pending? XD Heart Thank to _LoneeWolf_ , _Indigo Jupiter and eroticlad_ for your great reviews that I provide really a thousand ideas for the story and see you at the end of the chapter for the news . **

**With love ,**

 **Carmen**

* * *

Sapphira was still lying on the ground with a bloody lip, trying to staunch the wound and turning a gaze full of hatred to Nadja.

Ozuma quickly ran toward the girl with a worried look, trying to help her up, yelling at Nadja.

«You're crazy! She is pregnant! ».

«Dude, you're totally out of the way»

«Nadja shut up, don't say anything. I can explain everything» murmured Sapphira with an angelic tone, backing away when Nadja abruptly grabbed her wrist, dragging it towards with a glowing eyes.

As she could be much lower Sapphira, she had an aura of mystery that inspired fear. The blonde smiled maliciously, articulating her words slowly. «What would you explain, stupid little bitch? Would you say that you have not hidden the documents that relate to my life? Would you tell me you're a friend? Bullshit. Your are just crap»

«It's not true! I've never done anything like this».

Nadja turned abruptly, giving her shoulders and closed barely blinked. Hatred was growing in her second by second accompanied by the growing rhythm of the beat of her heart. «Know you what I liked about you? Anything! ».

And in a split second she turned around, throwing Sapphira's back, dragging her out of the room by the hair, and the brown-haired screamed in agony.

«Let me Nadja» she cried kicking, while her face landed abruptly to the ground, causing several cuts.

All screamed, trying to hold back the blonde as they could but only Ozuma dared rescue Sapphira, still shocked by the situation.

See it reduced in this terrible state provoked in him a thrill of terror, praying with all his heart that they had not lost their baby.

He had lost Mariam and his life could not receive other dramas. Sapphira clung with all her strength against him, trying to appease the anger and go on pretending again.

Nadja moved closer to her, when Ozuma got in the way, leaving her puzzled for a moment. «Ozuma, I thought you were smarter. I thought that the lesson of a month ago it was pretty clear» asserted Nadja chuckled sarcastically, surpassing the cold young man with an expression that froze the blood.

«Let Sapphira in peace. Is pregnant, heck! ».

«Oh, poor baby» she said ironically, uploading a wave of fire in her hands, «She's lying».And at that time Nadja directed her power to Sapphira, who promptly dodged the blow, routing the black fire to Nadja, unleashing a blinding contrast energy that shook everything.

The two elements are contrasted against one another in a condition of stasis. The red and black now they are moving in unison toward Sapphira and now to Nadja, wrapping around an immense heat, until suddenly something changed.

Both had reached the critical point, causing a powerful explosion that made flyed all backward, hitting hard on their bodies against trees and walls.

Sapphira slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head and standing victorious with intimidating from the lawn. All looked menacingly, then burst into a evil laugh amused.

«My job is finished».

Yuri jumped up, snapping sharply to Sapphira and hurling towards the brown a violent snowstorm, when the girl just raised her hand, hissing grim:

«Black Death» dissolving in a brief fraction of a second the white snow, enjoyed watching the startled expression of Yuri. «Don't be surprised, you're just a knight. Rather worried about your little sister».

And at that moment Yuri turned around, looking helpless and stunned the body of the blonde lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

Her hair was dirty and soiled, several deep cuts to her arms wore out more and more white and with them also her face seemed to look like a corpse.

Sapphira gave a wry smile, turning to go away, hissing coldly.

«She will recover in a few minutes, Princess'water isn't her, so Nadja will die. Ad I said, my job is finish». Basically she could not afford to lose its mission, not that she had now reached one of his goals. «I forgot» added Sapphira in a tone belonging calm «We will meet again soon».

* * *

 _One ring, two, three, four._

She did not answer but Ozuma needed to talk to her, was to make sure that Mariam was not doing shit.

 _Five, six, seven, eight._

He had to know where she was, tell her the truth. He had made too many mistakes in a few hours and the remorse of having humiliated in that way was burning more than every bad word you were turned.

Why had she done that ?.

Nine, ten, eleven.

A click, and sleepy voice she finally came shrill and more sour than usual

« _It's two in the morning! I hope you have a good reason to disturb_ ».

Ozuma smiled slightly with the mind more calm and peaceful, while a small glimmer of hope was kindled in him. « _Were you sleeping?_ »

« _No, combing the dolls_ » said Mariam sarcastic, keeped a yawn. « _Obviously, I was sleeping, or rather, I felt. Thanks for letting me wake up»_.

« _We need to talk_ » He knew what he had to say to her but it was not the way; yet the desire to hear it had become stronger than ever, he needed a friend to talk to.

Sapphira had destroyed his life into many small fragments, he had trampled its dignity by any means but the only thought that Ozuma could make at that time was just one: start again.

Also they needed her there because the situation was becoming increasingly critical. Everyone stared at him in silence, as they waited anxiously for an answer trying to catch a few words of that conversation.

« _No_ ».

 _«Yup»._

 _«I'm going to sleep»._

 _«We need you to come here»._

 _«No, I will not come» she said with a firm tone, ready to do battle with all the energy he had. «And the two of us we will not talk»._

 _«Yes, we will. We need you here»._

 _«I have no intention of losing another second of my life with you. Good night»_ she said nervously puffing, shouting into the phone. « _And fuck you»._

Ozuma shook desolate and bewildered head. That phone call was not nothing but a confirmation of his certainties.

«she _will not come»_

* * *

Yuri watched with sadness Nadja's body lying on the bed with a sad veil of concern that plowed the eyes, carefully studying the skin too white.

He didn't know her, did not even know if that blonde was lying, yet, somehow, he felt bound to her, as if his life had finally taken effect.

Silently he stood up, holding out a hand to the peer leader.

«Now I speak to her».

He needed to find out the truth.

* * *

Hear his voice on the phone, after the latest events deeply irritated while simultaneously stirring, triggering in her a myriad of emotions.

Behave in that absurd way, was slowly crumbling. She had to learn to pretend that Ozuma did not exist, would be a mere ghost of the past with which he did not share any link.

With an abrupt gesture Mariam threw back the covers, sitting cross-legged on the bed, when her phone rang insistently filming again.

Why Ozuma always had to be so stubborn?

He told her he needed her, yet he could not fully believe in those words, but again decided to answer the damn phone.

 _«Ozuma, what the heck do you want?_ » snapped Mariam with an acid tone and hysterical, when a different voice made her jump. « _Mariam, immediately returns home. You have ten minutes of time before I come there to kick your ass»._

 _«Yuri? What happened? »._

 _«Listen, I'm losing my patience and the situation is critical. We have been attacked, I think this is enough»._

Mariam was silent for a few seconds in a confused state, fleeing like a splinter down the stairs while trying to wear as quickly as possible the pink dress and shoes, and then joined quickly by car.

 _«I'm coming. Gets rid of my captain and I'll be there in five minutes»._

Now she was sure something had happened and she had been selfish. Maybe something had happened to her brother or maybe Dunga or to Julia, she did not know, while the lights of the night she was being brought back home.

* * *

It was like going back to the heart to see Yuri assist his sisters. A myriad of bitter sweet memories flooded the heart, leading her into a tunnel of memories of her past.

During that year Julia had lost all contact with her family, losing every opportunity to reconnect with her past: her family and Raul, her twin.

The girl took the phone from her pocket, sliding slowly between messages and mentally re-reading the last text he had sent a month earlier, the first message after months of silence ... yet another lost opportunity.

And at that moment he felt incredibly alone. Emptied of all positive emotions.

Even Yuri, usually cold and aloof, had a sister.

And if she were hurt those who would take care of her?

There were always the one for the other. They had their care.

Were two sides of the same coin, despite the many differences

Her friends but not her brother, because Raul was in Madrid and Julia in Tokyo.

Because she, after all, although she loved her friends knew that the bond he had with her friends would never be like what indissolubly united to her brother.

They had too many points in common to get lost in that way.

Julia smiled thinking back to their past and to remember that inextricably intertwined with each other, leaving scroll through the words of her heart.

* * *

 _«There are no words to apologize for my delay this, perhaps my only fear of rejection, afraid to disappoint you again for what I am._

 _I miss you so much._

 _Even write 'Raul hey, how are you?' It seems ridiculous and stupid, perhaps even meaningless or maybe both. Really I don't know! God, I feel so stupid !. Deep down I know that my absence will hurt you, you have always been so sweet brother, were always ready to support my mistakes._

 _And our endless debates ... how I miss them! I miss you._

 _You know, now I'm here in Japan and I'm finally realizing my dream after all this time and to be honest I was embarrassed to write when everything was going wrong because I wanted you to be proud of me. I did not know of those dark months alone but now everything has changed with a bit of luck._

 _I would be riding with you again as we did in Spain, just you and me but for now it is not possible but I hope to soon hold you, tell you that I am here again for you, always has been and always will be._

 _I miss you! Like I said, right?_

 _I miss you, I miss you so much!_

 _I miss seeing your bright green eyes, I miss seeing your beautiful face -obviously is beautiful, it is so similar to my-, I miss talking to you ... I miss you, your smell, your sweet laughter, your voice timid._

 _Oh, I'm just a sentimental! I love you sister._

 _See you soon,_

 _Your affectionate Jules._

 _PS: thanks for everything, really. I really needed to talk to someone and you were the only person I wanted to really talk»._

* * *

A single tear gleamed across the face, then weaving her fingers through those of Yuri.

The Moscow froze for a moment, being still unaccustomed to caress, and then respond grateful to this unexpected gesture, a hint of a genuine smile to Julia.

Yet, despite everything, he did not feel any positive emotion. His mind still wandered his thoughts, unable to express themselves in words.

He found out had a sister had been traumatic, but never would have thought that sooner or later he would have really found it, even though he did not trust at all to Nadja.

Yuri knew exactly what Vorkov was capable of playing with human feelings and even more so since the longed monaco destroy it, as Sapphira had done to Nadja .

At the bottom Yuri had never trusted anyone. The chill of loneliness and suffering had tempered his personality, making it a shy person and calculator. Yet Julia was there for him. With him. And he had not asked for anything in return.

He can see those green eyes dimmed with tears but did not dare ask, but felt betrayed.

Why do not she say anything?

To tighten if it was a sudden and natural and suddenly felt more serene, at peace with the dark world that has always surrounded his life., But was fine.

* * *

Mariam took a deep breath before entering the house. She hoped with all her being that Yuri had kept his promise, and then scan the environment shrouded in semi-darkness, trying to figure out where it came from the only source of light, advancing with a firm step on the stairs.

Turn the corner, jamming instantly when she saw him standing in the doorway of a room; Mariam gulped, as her heart seemed to have lost a beat.

Ozuma was leaning with his back to the wall and close eyes, showing his usual stoic expression.

This time he would not win, and she was determined to overcome it, ignoring him with a haughty grin on her face, checking carefully all her movements.

Now a few centimeters separated them and she could feel his breath, much to the irritation begin to grow more violently in her chest, when suddenly he took her wrist, yanking with less force, forcing her to look at him.

He smiled faintly amused when he saw the defiant expression that she had given him, ready to fight for what he wanted.

«You asked for my help. Now leave me» Mariam snapped abruptly pulling her arm.

The skin which had been in contact with her hands seemed to have caught fire, as if it was burning, but Ozuma had no intention of giving up that way, pushing the girl against the wall, pinning his arms, and then whisper with a hard tone in her ear:

«You can try to flee but you will not last forever» and then move away from her, leaving Mariam visibly confused.

The girl looked at her off the point where Ozuma was gone as enchanted, then shook her head slightly in an attempt to regain her self-control, entering with a brisk pace into the room.

And at the exact moment when Mariam stepped in there all looked at her with a stern tone, leaving her puzzled.

«May I know what happens? And why Nadja is in this house?».

«It's a long story, you know the rules. Fire and water give life, the Fire Black takes the life and fights against it own element. Well, Nadja is the third person we were looking for and was attacked. So now you have to save my sister» Yuri said, taking to the blader, dragging it next to the bed Nadja.

«Who attacked you?» asked Mariam stunned, staring with a stern expression cuts and wounds that covered the body of the Russian one.

What was happend? But she was sure: Mariam was going to do the most hard work of her life, she could die whit Nadja .

* * *

 **And here we are at the end of this chapter to " WTF " because I know it's very " strange " and perhaps some things are not clear or understandable but it is something purely willed .**

 **Julia and Yuri There is much to say and also of Nadja and we will know in the next part of her story.**

 **Julia suffers , Yuri crisis , Mariam and Ozuma who make war , Nadja is half dead , I would say that is an author and sadistic as I say here in Italy " "mai 'nagioia " or " never a joy " LOL but ...**

 **everything can be overturned , perhaps and I hope to conclude soon the last paragraph of the next chapter .**

 **I leave you with a piece of history .**

 _" You're the only person that makes me happy ."_

 _She pressed her body against him with her cheeks flushed and her heart in her throat. "I love you" ._

 **who will said this?**

 **A world of love to all and see you Sunday night for the new chapter.**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 **Carmen**


	12. Different feeling

_**ta - dan ! I am here! Today I am tired , I just came home and although I believed I could not finish the chapter , now I'm happy !**_

 _ **Warning : This chapter contains a lemon scene but do not say anything .**_

* * *

 ** _Thanks Indigo Jupiter for the review , and to my fount of inspiration 'll see you down_**

* * *

The group exchanged a fleeting look complicit, determined not to want to say anything until Dunga put his one hand on her shoulder, giving her a look grim. «You'll never believe it is someone we know well. Now find a solution and save Nadja, we need answers that YOU convey it to our captain».

Mariam rolled her eyes, starting to think about what could do to help that she believed was still an enemy, then hissed with an acid tone:

«I to the uterus but if there's going to hurt will be your fault. Kei, Max. I need you and also ... him».

«Okey, who is this him?» Asked Jesse with a provocative tone, getting a cold stare from his sister, who screamed: «That against me. Now you go. Immediately!».

A few moments later the two went back into the room, when Ozuma hissing with ironic voice:

«Uhm, somebody needs me».

«Shut up» said Mariam acid, grabbing his hand and asking him bluntly to Kei to do the same. «Okey, here we are. We have to do some sort of chain following a precise pattern. Princess, Knight Fire, Guardian of fire and Guardian of water. Kei, give me your hand and close your eyes. Concentrate on my voice. Dunga, are the physically stronger and I risk losing consciousness, this is a difficult spell, so don't do shit»

«Have you ever done this before?» Max worried asked, widening his eyes frightened.

«No, of course and you too, it's the same».

«What will happen?» Said Kei apathetic, watching the Princess with a serious look. «I am bound to Nadja, what will happen if the spell fails? ».

«To you, Max and Ozuma nothing will happen. Nadja and I ... we will remain confined mentally in a different world. This is why I need you, served to keep us here. I think it's obvious why ... Three fires, two waters. Protect and save it's your only work».

Ozuma was silent, while Mariam's words heavily echoed in his head. A shiver shook her back while his hand squeezed harder hers.

He could lose it that way, but that was the only solution, he wanted to tell her the trust her but his pride prevented him.

«Breathe deeply, you concentrate on my voice and your element».

Their minds slowly began to empty, while waves of energy began to flow faster into their bodies, generating red and blue hot sudden wind.

Mariam closed her eyen while thinked to the words.

«Holy water power I invoke your help, the salvation of your opposite and complementary element».

At which time, two small balls, one red and one blue, small sparkling flames, appeared in the air, exactly opposite.

Mariam opened her smiling eyes met and ordered the other boys to imitate it. All remained surprised when they saw that magic show, while the two luminescent spheres joined in a slow, poetic dance.

«We... we're almost done» she whispered breathlessly, while her whole body seemed to burn of pain, crossed by sharp pins of pure energy. Her hands trembled slightly and everything around her seemed to turn them around wildly, but again gritted her teeth, determined to accomplish that mission.

«We can break the cycle. Now I have to act alone. I'm tired and I should fall down… Dunga, are you ready?».

Max, Julia, Ozuma and the rest of the boys watched in silence and with eyes full of concern, when, with a wave of her hand was able to direct the energy to Nadja.

The moment the ball went into touch with Nadja there was a powerful explosion of energy, while her skin slowly regained a rosy complexion. The blonde suddenly opened her eyes, looking around stunned.

Yuri looked at her with a puzzled look for a moment, then rushes immediately on the bed with tears in his eyes, whispering with an uncompromising tone:

«Now don't you get rid of me».

She was there, he was there and at that moment everything seemed to have disappeared, dissolved in that light contact long coveted.

Nadja chuckled surprise, at peace with the world, mumbling voice breaking with tears, «I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... and thank you ... thank you for not having abandoned there. Sapphira ... if only».

Mariam slightly raised her eyes, pulling her back from the wall on which it rested.

«What?»

Nadja looked away. The guilt had left a bad sensation in the mouth, looking into her brother a lifeline.

«She is the owner of Black Dranzer and attacked us». Her voice trembled slightly, indulging her darker thoughts. «She did bring me in this state, even if I did my job dirt on you. It's a new thing for me to know that I have a brother»

Mariam gave her a meaningful look at Ozuma, as if to say «I told you not to trust» and then urge Nadja.

«Maybe you don't remember but I was living in the monastery, and yet there is a memory that haunts me, I can only remember all the blood and fear. I remember the loneliness of the prison ... the tub, the same in which you have been immersed you.

I was only six years old, I was a little girl but Vorkov I was a guinea pig ... he chose you.

I did not understand, I did not remember, I only knew of hate ... I knew that you had killed my parents. And I was alone, terribly alone». The knot that had formed in her throat seemed to want to choke. Her lips trembled and her eyes were filled with bitter tears, as her knees had been taken at the breast, and then hiding her head between Yuri' knees, letting go to a desperate cry.

«I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry. I did not want to hurt you ... really, I did not».

Yuri was in shock, totally incapable of uttering a word. That story was true, and no one ever found out the real story, when a new shadow from the past through his tired mind.

«If you do not do this what I say I'll kill Nadja", this is Vorkov's , this story is true ... after the bath I do not remember anything».

A painful grip his heart embraced, then tighten against his chest his sweet little sister, feeling a sudden craving for blood and revenge. Vorkov would pay dearly.

«Yuri ...» murmured faintly Nadja, clinging to the Russian «You're the only family I have».

«Now that you're here with us you will be all right».

Boris coughed theatrically, insinuating with a sarcastic tone: «This house is filling up with too many girls».

Nadja, Julia and Mariam turned him a look somewhere between anger and a tenuous killer instinct, shouting in unison: «Fuck you!». Then burst into laughter together.

«Well, Julia is the girl of the captain, so I can choose between the other two. Or both».

«Boris, you prefer to die now or tomorrow morning? You already know that I can safely do so. You know, I would not amused humiliating still, honey» said Nadja with a wicked grin painted on her face, looking at the boy with a haughty, confident that she would not respond.

«I must apologize to all of you, the attack a month ago and Sapphira the lie are my work. It was the mind for a long time».

«Which lie, exactly» asked Mariam incredulously, blinking several times eyelids.

Immediately Ozuma went beside hee whithout looking at her , hissing through clenched teeth and still quivering with rage : « Pregnancy . She was not pregnant , it was all a lie».

«Huh?» Mariam widened in surprise , clenching her fists in anger , then hit the wall nervously , repeatedly shouting «What the fuck».

Blinding anger raged violently in her heart still in pieces , while her teeth sank in the soft skin of the lip , trying to hold back the anger and profanity for Ozuma , then declare coldly :

«I'm going to bed . Good night! »Julia walked sadly to the captain of the Saint Shield , showing him the room key. She looked his sad eyes, and softly said:

« Go and try to operate your plan».

All exchanged a trade agreement , then head to their rooms .

* * *

Julia waited a few minutes before entering the room she shared with Yuri, extending a last desolate look on her mobile phone, when the screen lit up for a moment and when she read the sender's name on her face appeared a huge smile and an immense joy that warmed her heart.

* * *

 _«Hey, here everything is fine and I'm fine, you will not believe, but at this time I'm in Berlin. With my girlfriend. Ah yes, the shy Raul has a girl and you know her, do you remember Mathilda ? She is my girlfriend._

 _When I read your SMS was surprised and amazed, and, anyway, you have a beautiful face because it looks like mine, because I'm the older twin!_

 _I'm joking of course._

 _I miss you, I miss everything about you and I have a surprise! Right now I'm at the airport to come to you! I have an immense desire to see you, even if I'm angry._

 _You're my sister, and you can never let me down, you're special for the wonderful person you are._

 _It is so nice to hear._

 _I love you too._

 _With love,_

 _Raul»_

* * *

Julia came into the room dancing, relaxing next to her boy and giving him a gaze full of love and serenity, and then begin to leave a long trail of kisses on the neck.

Yuri looked at her with a curious expression, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, then whispered with an unusual sweet tone: «You're the only person that makes me happy».

She smiled sensually, pressing her body against his, with red cheeks and her heart in her throat.

«I love you»

Julia did't believe to be able to say really. Those simple words had made their relationship more real and not just a simple physical thing, because Yuri, after all, had always been close in the last few months and crazy.

«Your sister is here, my brother will arrive tomorrow and I have the most World acid boyfriend and I love you, I love you from our first time at the world».

Yuri smiled, hugging her possessively against himself, pulling the blanket over their bodies, nibbling her neck.

«I love you too. And my sister is here. This life is very strange and above all you are my girlfriend».

Julia giggled amused and hug him, closing her eyes tired lulled by the sweet symphony of the heart of him.

«Yes, this life is strange but I like it».

«Definitely» she says smiling happily «A month ago I thought that my life would suck forever. I had a house, nor a family ... I had only myself, and then you came, and I have completely distorted life. And I cannot help but be happy for you and your sister, but also for the arrival of Raul. I saw how you protected Nadja. Does it credit, and for the first time I saw a moment of your soul. I want to be in your life».

Yuri stroked her hair gently, carefully observing the features relaxed of Julia's face, then shook his head sadly. Now he would do anything to protect the two women in his life.

«At the monastery I did terrible things». The sense of guilt weighed like a heavy and suffocating boulder on his chest, muffling his weak breath. The words of Julia had cherished the heart, pushing him to want to confess his sins and sufferings. «I don't know what it means to love one's own family, I do not know my parents but there is Nadja, now. I wanna know her and her past. And if they are now happy and strong I owe it to you. I encourage you to be a better person, and you will do whit me».

Julia had tears in her eyes, moved by these crude and profound words, exciting. Clinging with all her love for that sweet hug and tracing with my fingers the scars that furrowed the skin of him.

Julia did not know what he had lived through her boyfriend, except for small fragments of pain he had slowly revealed. Their souls were free from any protection, joining in a gentle dance that belonged only to them.

Yes, she would always be there for Yuri.

* * *

Impatiently he awaited an answer with bated breath, knocking on the door again, but once again had no response. Basically he had already realized that she would react that way, and so, without further ado, put his hand on the knob and then enter the room of her friend.

«Toc Toc, can I come in? ».

Mariam was sitting on the bed still wearing the pink dress and was watching him with a grim look, lowering her eyes in two wrath-filled cracks. «You're already inside. What do you want? ».

A sound of the door snap caught her attention; someone had locked them inside giggling while Mariam was screaming: «Whoever you are, you'll pay dearly».

«Shut up sister, I wish you a good night».

The girl jumped up, patting her hands repeatedly against the wood and trying to force the door, continuing to curse: «Jess, fuck. Jess? Open this damn door! Now!».

«Mari, Jesse will not open. We are closed here» added Ozuma laughing for that skit hilarious and bizarre, ignoring the glare that she had given him, taking a seat on the bed the friend.

«I hate you» muttered Mariam with an acid tone, dropping defeat on the bed, still looking Ozuma with a scowl.

A heavy silence seemed to drop the two, while their eyes were looking waiting for answers until Mariam, holding a pillow in her hands, she sprang forward again, hitting the boy with little force.

«What?»

Mariam rolled her eyes, accompanying her pillow shot with hee words, taled slowly with increasingly angry voice. «Why do not you tell me What was all false?».

With one click flinched, moving behind her. He knew that this would be the perfect time to talk and clarify any situation but Mariam, once again, had pleasantly surprised.

A pleasant feeling filled his heart, a hint of a smile amused. From that vantage point he felt her back stiffen under his gentle touch, then turn abruptly with her face to him, immersing himself in Mariam's crystalline eyes, then hissed in a hoarse voice:

«You lied, I know everything»

Mariam could feel clearly the violent drumming in her chest, trying to separate their bodies to look cold and detached.

«Of course you've discovered, although insult me was pretty simple» replied Mariam with an ironic and mocking tone, looking at him with a stern frown.

«Do you know what? I don't care. always going to do with your head. I would like to figure out just why».

The princess sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, hurt by the latest sharp words and dropping on the bed in exasperation. «And you ask why? Ozuma, you were about to have a child by your ex-girlfriend, what could I try? Anger and bitterness! I know how it feels to be "daddy's girl" and is not a nice thing, at all. You would have never left me, I had to make you believe in a lie, and I have no intention of saying "Hey, I'm sorry." it would not be right for you».

Ozuma gave her a searching look as he tried to analyze those words, then ask doubtfully, «What do you mean" Dad's girlfriend "?».

«That's what I said. Jordan has a daughter and for a while 'was with me ... when you have to raise a child that is not yours becomes more complicated, it's like always being in the spotlight».

«Fear, perhaps?».

The girl shook her head defeat, hissing with a voice cold and apathetic, «No, and you should apologize. You would have told me the truth immediately, you would have avoided many problems. Shit».

«Tell me the truth," he said coldly, letting his hands speak for him, twining his fingers in hers. Mariam is again gripped the pillow to her chest, unable to meet the inquisitive eyes.

The girl could not hold on any longer in that situation; She began to warn her armor crumble slowly, falling to the ground reduced to tiny fragments, and then muttering uncertain:

«After the party Jordan kissed again me and soon asked me to go back to being his girlfriend».

Threw back his head, he remain in silence for several minutes, trying to clear up confusion that hovered petty in his mind. Ozuma trembled for a moment, hurt by yet another jab that she had dealt. His heart was bleeding profusely, and then take a seat next to her, wrapping her in a gentle embrace.

She was no longer his, had chosen someone else.

That statement had been unexpected, much to feel the pain of that burning and fired from his stomach.

Mariam raised her head and reflected in his eyes and returning close to avoid the breaking point yet another.

«I told him no»

His hands began to caress the bare skin of her back, pressing his breasts against more, then lightly touch the contours of her face, carefully studying every detail, while the soft breathing of the girl tickled his neck, much to be desired to kiss even her thin lips.

«Really fun. I was about to have a panic attack» said Ozuma wryly, smiling slightly. The complicated situation they were experiencing, at least according to her, could result in a unique way and Ozuma was certain that she would never have accepted the proposal.

«You are my best friend forever, the aim was that».

«Bitch» Mariam had hurt him still calling it that way. Really he don't understand how much she meant to him?

She gave him a scowl, and then start laughing. Stay in the arms of him made her feel relaxed and secure, at peace with herself, while her intertwined fingers back into his, and herhead fell on Ozuma's shoulder.

«So ... we're friends» He replied with an apathetic tone and offended, breaking away abruptly from her and looking into her eyes with a stern frown.

«Yes» she said, closing the gap again, and then get out of bed by giving him her back, with a provocative tone. It had to be the one to make the second move in that game, then smiled, asking in a low voice: «Will you help me with the zipper, man?».

«Repeat that word again and I will not answer for my actions» whispered Ozuma with a menacing tone, getting up wearily from the bed. «Why are you changing? ».

Mariam looked ovher the shoulder, then added: «We're closed in here and I cannot sleep with this dress». The girl blinked coquettishly, moving her hair to the side, and then muttering hoarsely: «Please, help me. Here we are alone, and then ... is not the first time you see me in underwear».

At which time, Mariam felt a sudden sensation of heat through the thin fabric of her dress, as Ozuma's fingers flowed slowly on Mariam's back, barely touching the milky skin who had already visited several times.

A thousand shivers went through her skin, igniting a fire that felt not a long time, while his eyes tried to look away from the perfect curves that could be seen.

The smell of her intoxicating the senses, stroking with a light caress the neck cavity, then place a mild and slow kiss on the shoulder, mocking smile of the small tremors that had shaken briefly.

They remained motionless for a few seconds holding their breath and controlling their emotions, when she turned to him with a wild gleam that lit her eyes, then just bow her head to one side, whispering hoarsely:

«How are you? It must not have been easy to discover you were deceived by someone you trusted»

«You or Sapphira? Both have hurt me and both have broken my trust but you ... you have broken my heart».

Those harsh words and cold tore every opportunity to respond, had wound deep, forcing it to increase their distance and looking defeated look. «I don't apologize for that, I have done for us and do not regret it at all. Your life is back to being quiet, you have to be happy because everything is going back to it place». But in those words, in fact, even Mariam believed.

"Everything is back in place. Of course, are you really sure?» asserted Ozuma ironically, watching and carefully studying her every move.

Mariam gave a bitter smile, betrayed by her actions and cold words:

«Yes, Ozuma» said decided, «I'll stay out of your private life, we have no choice».

The blader closed his eyes, repressing insults and nastiness, and then ask an expression full of sarcasm. «I'd say that's okay».

«Already. I'm your friend and you ...».

* * *

 _Rabid, Ozuma yanked sharply against Mariam, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, playing sensually with the tongue of the girl, letting his hands caress lascivious bare skin._

 _Mariam broke away surprise, pausing for a brief moment and observing confused the sly look at him, only to kiss him again, folding her arms behind his neck and dropping the dress on the floor, experiencing explosive feeling of warmth grow in her._

 _They kept kissing and probably in that primitive feeling of passion, as if every touch or kiss unleashed a myriad of fire._

 _Mariam quickly bring her hands under the boy's shirt, removing it with an abrupt gesture, before returning to stroke lascivious his chest, making him shiver of pleasure._

 _His kisses became harder, falling quickly to Mariam's shoulder and his hands went down lower and lower, playing with the elastic of her brooch and the soft skin of the lower back, swaying together to the bed._

 _Ozuma again broke the kiss, giving her one victorious look and a hint of a sweet smile, amused whispering:_

 _«Yes, we're just friends, huh» sai biting her lip._

 _«Idiot» she said angrily, hitting him with a light slap on the arm, and then look intently into her eyes, while her lips curled into an amused smile, then lure him back to herself, scratching and stroking his skin and letting the lips, Ozuma come down on her neck, licking her skin velvety._

 _He winced when touch became more intense as he worked on her breasts still covered by fingers, massaging and squeezing the most sensitive points, while Mariam's lips returned to his lips, refilled with his tongue into her mouth, playing with her._

 _Both could hear the syncopated rhythm of their hearts beat in unison, exchanging glances and sensual accomplices, until he to turn her back, running a hand along the vertebrae and with the other grabbed her breasts, playing with a nipple and tearing a guttural groan, then leave a slow trail of kisses and bites the back of her neck, dragging her into a slow, sweet torture._

 _«I hate you» she murmured with rock voice, reversing the situation, and to be positioned on top of him. Their skin rubbed slowly, generating a strong wave of pleasure which now were slaves, continuing to constantly look for._

 _Mariam began to caress his breasts with circular movements, replacing a few moments later with her mouth and tongue, trying to help free him of the last clothing, when, suddenly, she rejected it under him, ready to fight him but when he began to touch the inner thigh groaned, until he felt a slight and exciting pressure on her moist femininity, Ozuma on which was working, and then up again on her breasts and biting a turgid nipple._

 _Abruptly he entered her, waiting for Mariam to get used to the intrusion, while the girl's nails dug into his skin, reducing the grip slightly._

 _«I really hate you, stupid» muttered Mariam in a choked voice, letting him lead her on top of him, resting his hands on the thin waist and kissing her soft lips gently._

 _At that moment, Mariam felt a vague sense of embarrassment and began to move slowly, allowing better access in its intimacy and screaming with pleasure._

 _Both they seemed to have lost at that time luxurious, increasing faster and faster pace, enjoying the sexual pleasure that they allowed themselves some time, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure exhausted, collapsing together on each other._

 _Their breathing slowly returned to normal, while their bodies were wrapped in sweetness._

* * *

Mariam sighed heavily, placing a light kiss on Ozuma's lips, then ask uncertain:

«What does this mean to you?». She feared the answer, in secret Mariam never wanted to hear anything negative, but Ozuma was silent, slowly stroking her back, unable to look her in the eyes and confess his feelings for her.

«I don't know…».

«All right, I knew it would end like this». Mariam looked at him grimly, turning her face towards the wall. Silent tears were wetting her face and she was not going to show him the pain he had caused, when her skin again came in contact with that of him in a possessive embrace.

«I did not mean what you're thinking».

«I'm not thinking about anything! Leave me alone» she snapped, turning again and ignoring the sorry state he was.

He lowered his eyes when saw that Mariam was crying, unable to replicate with clarity, then kiss her again, ignoring the aggressive bite with which she responded.

«It was really nice, I've never been better. You confused send my brain forever, which is why I can not answer. So it is…».

«Unreal? Yes I know. Almost like our first time» said Mariam faint hint of a smile, wrapping her body back into his arms.

«Definitely» he replied affectionately kissing her forehead, trying to suppress the urge to tell her that he loved her ..

Mariam knew what was confused and declare openly that he loved her would have been a suicide, although she was sorry. That would be her last chance and Mariam was going to go all the way.

«I assume that this will not be the last time» she whispered with a wink, and then giggling awkwardly trying to hide the disappointment with a fake smile that masked a deep disappointment.

«Not at all. And now we can sleep, tomorrow will be a long day» replied Ozuma, kissing her again on the lips and a hint of a genuine smile and full of hope, intertwining their hands in an unexpected gesture.

* * *

Julia entered in Mariam's room trilling merrily, making penetrate the sunlight on the face of her friend, and then switch on the stereo at full volume, while her friend hid her head under the pillow disoriented. The bed was empty.

Mariam felt an unpleasant sensation inondarle heart, screaming aggressive against Julia.

«What the fuck! This is not the way to wake up a person!».

Julia looked at her with a serious expression for a moment, then started to laugh uncontrollably, teasing jokingly:

«Uh, someone has had a bad night! ».

Mariam sat on the bed grinning, then murmuring sadly:

«Actually, the night was quite pleasant but ... he's not here».

Julia in an arched eyebrow, taking a seat next to her and affectionately squeezing her hand, disappointed by the failure of her plan. «Tell me. You have a scary face this morning».

«The same could be said of you, eh» said Mariam wryly, then sighed sadly as she tried to drive back the tears. «I think I made a mistake to make love with him again but he has gone away. He said very clearly that it is not interested in returning to me. And what am I supposed to do? Banging his head against a wall? I was a bitch whit him».

«Mari, exactly what he said?» asked Julia puzzled, cursing mentally Ozuma.

As soon as the Spanish would cross she would have had a good chat with him, ready to avavenge her best friend when saw Mariam shook her head sadly as tried to hide the increasingly bright eyes, only to stammer out some bumpy sentence.

«I asked him what he thought after what we did and he know what he did? He said 'I don't know'. God, why are so stupid?» she muttered irritably, imitating the tone of her ex-boyfriend, even though her voice proves thin and exasperated. «Juls, it is not normal that a guy you let alone the morning and I think this is a clear message. I'm only a teammate for Ozuma».

Julia felt guilty, had gone to her to submit its latest joys and instead had found a friend in crisis.

«Even Yuri remained with you the first time. Why is he not? I'm really so wrong? It is as if the world wanted to punish me, I'm in pieces». She cross in Julia's arms, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, while tears and sobs shook her body. «I am fighting for a month against myself, against these feelings that kill me ... this is the breaking point, I'm lost, I was defeated by myself. All the people love are going away. My mom is dead and you have seen the look on my team and even Ozuma. I am a total failure in all. I am alone ... yet. This time I thought he would say something and instead me anything, it is as if he and we made a step forward and another thousand back. Just bullshit ... bullshit».

«Hey» Julia murmured, stroking her hair gently, while a sharp pain gripped her heart. Julia had seen her friend in what was confused and frightened, and knew perfectly well that everything would inexorably fell to peak in no time. Yet she thought had misunderstood something, as if she escaped a piece of that intricate puzzle.

«Maybe ... maybe you both afraid to hurt ... you have spent a period of absence.

You should make it clear».

«Juls» murmured Mariam raising her head showing her green eyes «I am fighting for a month against myself, against these feelings that kill me ... this is the breaking point, I'm lost, I was defeated by myself. All the people I love are going away. My mom and you have seen the look on my team and even Ozuma. I am a total failure in all. I am alone ... yet. This time I thought he would say something and instead me anything, it is as if he and I we made a step forward and another thousand back. Just bullshit ... bullshit. "

«Girl» murmured Mariam raising her head showing her green eyes red from crying and pain. «He ran out of my room. Ozuma had never done and I have long ago lost».

Julia looked Mariam in a faint simile and softly said:

«I have an idea! Are you ready?».

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuri, Ozuma and Boris had left the apartment, preferring a long and intensive training devoted to a long run in the city park.

Boris suddenly broke the silence, casting a mocking glance at his captain.

«Your sister has a terrible temper. This morning rushed into my room to order me not to make too much fuss. It was a terrible deja vu».

«Of course» the other replied sarcastically, «You are the person most confusing I know».

«That's not true, I live in my order and this works well. Although Nadja».

«Nadja what?» Said Yuri lapidary, glared at him. He was still his sister and knew all too well the habits of his friend.

Boris shuddered when he saw the chilling look but had no intention of surrendering to that challenge. «It's a girl and I a boy. So yes, she's really cute».

«She's my sister and some friends sisters do not touch her» .

«You really believe that she has not had experience?» said Boris hint of a smile, openly defying his friend, who replied with a terse «Bah».

Ozuma looked from Boris who laughed victorious and then Yuri, who seemed very angry, then say amused: «Guys, I have already experienced this situation but your argument is downright fun. I agree with Boris».

Boris gave a victorious smile to redhead, hissing victorious, 'Man, I'm always right'.

«Shut up. Nadja is with Hiwatari. So ... have you lost from the start I would say».

«Indeed. I could say the same about you and Fernandez and instead you shall have stated your feelings. Wow, icicle coach has fallen in love. Therefore, Nadja is untouchable, Julia is your girl, Mao's with the cat, and remains the only Ozuma's ex girl who is ... single?».

«Yes, she's single» murmured Ozuma annoyed, insulting mentally to be staro jerk and cowardly, and seeing Boris with a terse look. «Don't touch Mariam. She's mine… no, sorry, she is my ex bit don't you dare to touch her»

«Uh-huh ... so someone is in love again. Friend, take her and take against a wall. Fuck with the ex is the most exciting thing there is».

The Shield of Saint leaders suddenly stopped his run, mulling over the words just heard, turning his gaze to the ground. « already have and this morning I left Mariam alone».

"What you di?» exclaimed the two disbelief, exchanging a bewildered and exasperated look.

Yuri rolled his eyes, moving closer to his companion with defiant gaze.

"I will die because of you, you know. If you feel something the only thing to do is speak and Jordan is always attached to her. Take action and attacks. I have a plan in mind. Are you ready to play? ».

Ozuma smiled with his heart suddenly lighter and mind full of questions, and then grab that Yuri's hand had laid.

«Yes, I'm ready to play».

* * *

 **and here we are , I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I'm tired to think of something serious to say , my mind already asleep XD**

 **then:**

 **Raul is coming.**

 **Nadja does not lie.**

 **Julia said ' I love you '**

 **Mariam and Ozuma have fucked**

 **Boris and Yuri plot .**

 **too many things , right?**

 **Now I'm going out, Please re ad and review!**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen «3**


	13. What do you feel for me?

_**Hello everyone! How are you? I do not so well but not with your health but are the problems that are coming together too quickly and the family ... but I'm not here for me .**_

 _ **I'm sorry for this delay with the chapter but I could not write because of the weather but in the end I'm here .**_

 _ **with a new chapter in the long and eventful , hope you like it , personally I put all my heart .**_

 _ **I thank those recensirà chapter , your opinions are valuable to me and now here's the chapter !**_

* * *

Wind in their hair, relaxing music. Everything gave the impression that this was a perfect moment of pure freedom. The kilometers of the road were quickly devoured, while Julia nervously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

She could only focus on the sweet words of that song, turning occasionally an uncertain glance at Yuri, who sat beside her.

Her hands moved secure, turn first right and then left, ready to get to the airport.

Her breathing was deep and seemingly relaxed, but in her heart conflicting emotions struggled, unable to hold occasional salty beads that bathed the corners of his eyes.

Julia had waited for this moment for more than ten months and now, after so much pain, could finally embrace her brother and she was ready to embrace him again; the girl was happy, but it was not that kind of ephemeral happiness but something more intimate and profound. That was a moment that would never go away, unable to be alone in her heart, and so, with a crazy act, just quickened its run. Julia could not wait any longer.

Raul was coming to Tokyo and she had to be there for him, not to say more farewell.

«Guys, can you tell me that now?» Julia asked impatiently, firmly clutching the steering wheel and lowering the volume of the stereo.

Mariam just leaned forward, taking care not to restrict the view of her friend, and then coolly responds:

«We are advance of fifteen minutes, it's eleven o'clock, and ... Why we had to come all of us? Your brother hates me».

«Not true» said the Spanish chuckling merrily, looking absently Yuri, embarrassed, blushing when he put his hand on the thigh bandaged by a pair of light jeans.

Julia still could not believe he was her boyfriend, but that was the thing that most happy.

«Raul is afraid of me».

«Who would not fear you? You're the sweetest girl on the planet» said Dunga sarcastically, ignoring the scowl of his friend, who with a seemingly calm voice said:

«Obliviusly is not me to have a look scary ».

The blonde in the arch an eyebrow just as he tried to encrypt the meaning of that sentence, then abruptly excited and yell at her:

«I do not look like a monkey«

«Mariam did not say that you looks like an ape, ape» said Yuri amused, ready to iinfervorare that absurd and comic discussion. Opportunity greedy who would never give up.

Mariam gave a wry smile, then burst out laughing and mumbling laconic:

«Ivanov, Dunga tries insulting satisfaction himself».

«It's not true!» snapped the blond moving animatedly, and with a reckless act violently slammed a hand against a window, highlighting the general hilarity.

«My God, Ozuma, but they always do this?» Asked Julia exasperated, though her face was still present a very sweet smile.

«No, it's always like that Mariam. And this is nothing».

The girl puffed loudly, falling back again with her back against the seat and arms crossed at her chest, visibly annoyed by that sincere comment, then muttered through clenched teeth:

«It's not true».

Mariam hated and would always hated when someone said something about her.

The childlike expression she had assumed make smile Ozuma, that instinctively he put an arm around her shoulders and then draw her playfully towards him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. It was so strange to see her so tender and vulnerable, but soon returned Mariam itself. «I hate you all».

«Not true, you love all of us» asserted Julia with a playful tone, beginning to hum merrily a silly little song for children, while her heart suddenly skipped a beat when saw that the airport was closer, trembling with joy .

«No, I hate all. Especially you».

«Exactly, you love me and I'm your best friend, so ... airport, we are coming».

* * *

Define chaotic the airport would be nothing short of an understatement. Wherever there were people of all nationalities who were moving frantically back and forth as quickly dragged their luggage, which vociferously echoed everywhere.

There were men, women, children and the elderly, but also families or groups of friends, even business people who appeared to be connected to their mobile phones thronged the place but Julia did not mind at all.

Julia jumped quickly everywhere, showing with making merry the billboard she had prepared for her brother, while ignoring the mocking comments of her friends, giving vent to the happiness that harbored in his heart.

»What time is it?» asked Julia for the umpteenth time, anxiously tapping her fingers on colored bracelet. She smiled softly when her eyes fell on that simple metal ring that adorned her wrist that was a gift of Raoul.

«It's eleven o'clock» said Yuri apathetic, then wrap an arm around her slender waist and smiling back when he saw Julia's smile bright.

«Thank you, Ivanov. Therefore, the plane landed ... » said the Spanish, flowing between the various destinations of the enormous illuminated poster «Ten minutes ago? Since the planes are on time?» she mumbled uncertain.

Suddenly all was darkness, while the warmth of a calloused hand covered her eyes and then there was laughter, and crystal clear. A laugh that Julia could never forget, and that warmed her heart forever.

«Raul?» She murmured uncertainly, freeing herself from that contact and then turn around with enthusiasm, while his laughing eyes gleamed in the light. «Rau!» shouted Julia again euphoric, pulling down her brother and then jump in his arms, pullrd her legs against his back and her arms behind his neck, while happy tears streaming down their faces serene.

«I don't know how long I've wanted this moment» said Raul in a shaking voice, increasingly broken by emotion, inhaling the fresh scent of her little sister.

Ten months.

He had not seen for ten months, but that time it seemed to have disappeared, melted like snow in the sun. They were there, together again, and all the pain and suffering he had lost importance. There were only two of them with their emotions and their feelings quickly galloped in his chest.

With a slight jump Julia touched the floor again, hopping in place, and then slingshot back into the arms of his brother, sprinkling his face gentle kisses, seeking the warmth that she had never forgotten.

«I missed you» they said in unison, jumping still in place as two children, bursting out together in a genuine laughter and wiping tears each other.

Julia smiled softly, intertwining her fingers in those of Raul, and then exclaim:

«They are my friends, even if you already know some of them. They are Yuri, my boyfriend and captain of my team, Boris, Sergaj, Nadja, Ozuma, Jesse, Dunga and your friend Mariam».

Water Princess glanced maliciously at her friend, only to mention a small smile in greeting, while others simply said they were happy to have it revised.

Moments later Julia noticed a girl with pink hair hidden behind his brother, and then yelling forcefully: «Mathilda! I'm so happy that you're here».

The German blushed embarrassed, hiding more behind boyfriend, muttering uncertain: «It's nice to see you again»

And at that moment she mentally gave to herself stupid, cursing with all her being her shyness and awkwardness. Again Mathilda was doing the figure of a stupid girl and immature. Too fragile for her eighteen years, looking at Raul a security point and when he smiled, her eart skipped a beat.

«Mathi, so it is with us! Welcome to our group of crazy, especially among us guys.» Julia grabbed the bag of his brother and the German arm, running like a cyclone outside the airport. «And now let's go get Jordan and the Blade Breakers! We expect a special week».

Yuri and Ozuma exchanged a fleeting accomplice exchange. Finally, their plan would be started.

* * *

They never would have thought that the _"special week_ " would be spent in a small villa on the beach in Western style with an adjacent pool and lush greenery that gave to that place simultaneously wild and peaceful atmosphere.

From the windows it could see the blue sea, while a small road made of rocks and stones led them on the white beach on which now lay in the shade of a palm tree.

The water sparkled in the sunlight, taking shades intense and dark, the waves seemed to alternate rhythmically, in a slow and rhythmic sound. The salt air was clear and pungent, a sublime peace for the senses. The fine sand just touched their bare feet, while all admired delighted that landscape, reverence it as if it were a valuable framework to preserve.

Jordan stood up, looked at his disciples with a severe frown and clenching his hands his professional camera.

«Well guys, now for the fun while the girls will make some pictures for me but this afternoon ... well, you'll see! I thought of something really, how could I define…training ?, uh, original, dare I say. Mao, Mariam, Nadja, Julia? You have ten minutes».

Julia looked Mariam quizzically, then whisper in her ear:

«Really he has become so serious?».

«Bah» muttered the other with a shrug, crossing for a moment's glance Ozuma who was watching her in turn, and felt a sudden sense of embarrassment stir her stomach. «The guys are weird» added Mariam, turning that phrase more to herself than to Jordan or Ozuma.

A few minutes later the boys were playing volleyball in water, when in the distance they saw the girls' figures, suddenly stopping the game.

Nadja was in the front row and wore a full gold costume with a deep neckline on the breasts, leaving him just a glimpse. It was low, so she can be mistaken for a girl, but she was extremely sexy and Boris could not help but look at her spellbound.

She was a girl like snow, yet seemed to be enveloped in a cloud of mystery. Her expressions were always hard and detached, even when Nadja smiled it seemed to be shrouded by a thick layer of fog. Boris could not describe what he felt for Nadja, could define the glare that hit his mind with one word: curiosity.

But the desire to tease, take a little 'around, it was much too much, and the only way he knew how to get her attention was just that; use irony.

«Wow Nadja, you have finally decided not to hide that beautiful little body».

The blonde looked at him with disdain, decided to hide once again that sense of embarrassment and fear that caused Boris. She hated him. It seemed that Boris knew exactly what to say to make her feel that way.

Nadja stretched her lips in a tight smile, replying coldly: «Lok all you want. My body will never be yours».

The other boys exchanged a fleeting ironic gaze, laughing lean fool made by their friend, until Yuri whispered Boris:

«This is not the way to win a girl».

«Think for yourself and ... There is Julia».

The Spanish came out of the locker room with slow and sure step, making fluttering everywhere the red wires of the top. She was wearing a simple costume two orange pieces, then put her lips on her hand, pretending to throw a kiss to Yuri with making sensual, melting long hair fluttered in the wind.

Mao also went out. She was wearing a black and green bikini, greeting voice myeloma her boyfriend.

Jordan looked at him for a moment the boys shrugged, then scream:

«This is not a show! Come back and do your crap and where the hell is over the fourth girl? ».

«I'm here».

Leaning against the trunk of a tree with her hands behind her back there was Mariam. She wore an emerald green suit with halter neckline. Jordan watched indefinitely. He crept into his mind the desire to still be able to touch, to feel her warmth but Mariam had looked in another direction and immediately realized what she - or rather chemical was watching.

Ozuma and Mariam appeared to be linked by an invisible thread imperceptible.

The seed of jealousy was reborn stronger than before in the heart of Jordan. He was determined to break that enchantment at all costs. Mariam was his.

«Girls» exclaimed taking the camera «regroup. It's time to ask a few questions».

«No. The morning is long and we will stay here a week, so let's start with the photos. Jor short cuts».

«I agree with Mariam» said Julia, posing «And then after I want to go in the water! ».

* * *

Hilary watched her friends with a slight trace of envy in their eyes. Four of them were beautiful, had perfect physical and faces salaries, while she, near to them, was invisible. A dull girl and a blader without much talent.

For years she had trained herself in secret with Takao; the world champion had offered to train her.

Long had hoped that something clicked between them, she had craved that understanding that they had in the field would soon become something more, and instead nothing happened. They were just friends.

Takao was in the water, laughing and joking, and occasionally watched silently models.

She, however, was once again invisible. Had studied, she had graduated with honors, finding quickly a job as secretary to the menager and B.B.A. while she is studying statistics at 'universities. Yet she did not feel complete, as if a part of if it had been torn from the heart.

And once again Hilary felt inept. The girl knew what they were her friends and she was sure that soon even Mao would soon discovered her powers, they were brave while she, once again, would remain stops to watch.

Unable to do something.

It was not even able to reveal her feelings to Takao, how could she be the last warrior?

«It hurts, does not it? ».

Mariam's voice made her jump just as her friend took a seat next to her.

Hilary looked at her with an uncertain expression just by lowering the gaze. «What do you mean?»

«Hila, don't lie. When we met a few months ago thou didst reveal to me and your feelings for Julia 'that person' and I understand. That's why I never show my feelings, I only did it once and I'm paying the consequences».

Hilary knew relatively that girl, but she saw in her a deep sense of disappointment and sadness that shook inwardly.

«Should I do the same? ».

«No. Takao is so accustomed to your presence you do not understand how important you are to him, rather you have to let him know that you're tired of waiting. And I see how you look, be sure of yourself, you're so pretty when you smile».

Hilary just chuckled, feeling a sudden warmth flood her cheeks, then mumble uncertainly: «Me? I'm pretty? ».

«No, you're a monster» said ironically Mariam, playfully pinching her cheek. «Yes, you're cute, but if you keep that nobody will ever see the beautiful person that lives in you. Rather, your Beyblade?»

«Oh, it is always with me! ».

Mariam smiled mockingly rubbing her hands satisfied and looking absently her teammates. «Hilary, on a scale from one to ten what would you have a team?».

«What are you planning?» asked the puzzled Japanese, while the look of her friend seemed more and more cunning and calculating.

«Oh, you'll see it».

Mariam suddenly jumped up and headed quickly to the captain of the Saint Shield. He saw them argue heatedly for several minutes, as if they were arguing about something, when Ozuma's eyes rested insistently on her and at that moment Hilary wished to disappear, hiding her face in her hands.

The girl could not understand what was going to happen but the situation does not bode good.

«Hilary» murmured Mariam smiling satisfied «Ozuma should tell you something».

The captain snorted annoyed and Mariam hit him with a slight nudge on the arm, and once again their eyes clashed pugnacious, as the tension began to weigh heavily in the heart of Hilary.

«Are you really sure? ».

«Ozuma, speaks. Now!» shouted Mariam with a stern tone, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I do not assume responsibility for this."

«Of course, in your opinion, even if the one thing I've called three times I could not have understood» said Mariam sarcastic, bowing her head to the side and a hint of a mocking smile.

Ozuma rolled his eyes bored by that useless discussion, focusing his eyes on that Hilary shivered. «Okey. For the tournament need five people and we are four. You are invited to temporarily join our team» Then he turned to Mariam, whispering defiantly; «Now are you satisfied? ».

«Definitely, man» she replied, with an annoyed tone emphasizing the last word.

Hilary ran her gaze first of Mariam and then Ozuma; She was incredulous and unable to utter a word.

Her heart seemed to have lost a beat but her lips refused to answer.

«I ... I do not know» murmured Hilary, lowering her head again.

«Remember what I told you before» asserted Mariam, as if to thwump with her eyes. Really she do not understand?

«Which of the many? ».

«That thing!» Said exasperated, pointing out with a harsh tone that last sentence, miming with her lips a name.

«Oh, that thing! ». Hilary jumped happy feet, embracing with enthusiasm and emotion the two friends, screaming loudly and unable to hold back the tears:

«Thank you! Thank you! ». Hilary loosened the embrace and then hire a: incredibly serious expression: «I accept! Thank you for this amazing opportunity».

Mariam turned to Ozuma with an expression victorious, saying in a mocking tone: «I told you so».

«Hilary, don't ever give attention to this girl. She knows how to handle people».

«Shut up» said Mariam angrily, giving him a new and mild nudge «Now you can go».

«You should thank me, and ...» Ozuma took a small step back, grabbing her friend by the hips and pulling her up by the hips, tearing a scream. «Put me down immediately!» She protested, squeezing more against him, but Ozuma laughed serene, looking first at Hilary and then Mariam and said in a serious tone:

«Now we are going to take a bath. Bye bye, Hilary».

* * *

Quickly ran towards the sea, while the water already surrounded their bodies, enjoying that sweet contact and ignoring the murderess gaze of her friend. «If you make me drop or wet drown you, I swear».

Mariam unconsciously clutched against his chest, crossing her hands behind his neck, while their skin rubbed soon.

«Oh, if you hold like this really will not do it» he said testily, as the girl had started to bite her lip nervously, now red faced and more and more embarrassed.

«How about if I put it down and make me go back to the beach? ».

«I'll settle right away» said Ozuma mockingly and in a split second, still holding her in his arms, both plunged underwater, re-emerging on the surface after a few seconds.

With an abrupt gesture Mariam pulled the hair from her face, and then squirt vindictive brackish water on the face of the captain, who promptly swam close to her, blocking her wrists.

Immersed in the water seemed small and frail, while her irises emerald gleamed in the sunlight.

«RiRi, I was just kidding» he said in a gentle tone. That nickname was a tune for his heart.

«Were you just kidding? The two of us do not joke, nor play together, nor do another set. It's easy to come back to me, use me for an entire night and then leave the next morning».

With an abrupt gesture moved away from him swimming towards the shore with my heart in pieces and the increasingly confused mind, while the tears flowed inexorably from her yes, mingling in the ocean.

«Mariam! Mariam, stop».

Ozuma did not understand what the hell had happened, and that reaction seemed to be crazy and exaggerated, almost before foundation, when he saw her stop suddenly, turning her face toward him wet, stubborn to appear cold and distant.

«There's nothing to say. Don't come near me»

«Why?».

Mariam closed her eyes and clenched her fists in anger, letting all her conflicting emotions exploded in a moment. «It hurts to see you next me, it hurts me to see that you continue to treat me as a friend because it is clear that for you I'm just a friend. I'm an idiot, I believed in you and what happened between us».

«What ...?» asked Ozuma confused.

That speech had no sense at all; she was accusing him of making untrue and that he had not even thought of. Ozuma wanted to go to her, to hug her and tell her that everything would be fine but when Mariam spoke again to the phrase died in his throat.

«I'm still in love with you! Even when you were with Sapphira but you ... you did. So we leave everything as it is, I think ... all should resume from the moment we met again that evening. We're teammates, nothing more ».. Slowly Mariam turned towards the beach, greeting him with a wave of her hand.

Say goodbye that way, perhaps, it was the most painful thing she had done. Mariam had a broken heart, worn out from those words that had held for hours. Words, phrases that had made it all real.

Ozuma remained silent, staring at the spot where she was gone, lost in sad thoughts, a hint of a knowing smile. Those were sharp words, phrases that hovered in the air poisonous.

That story was not over.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and Yuri and Ozuma were hiding in the gym to decided to embark on their plan.

The captain of the Saint Shield threw a fist at the punching bag, then another and another, each time increasing his strength. The words that he had heard a few hours before continuing to reverberate loudly in his mind, clouded by anger.

«If you are injured certainly do not help you» said Yuri with a serious tone, mentally pinning the reaction of his colleague.

«I didn't ask you to do that» retorted Ozuma acid, giving him a scowl that the Russian returned coolly, grinning slyly. «So the girl has already sold. I did not believe that a simple trick would make her give in».

«Simple treat? Thanks to your idea Mariam has done with me».

Yuri shrugged smiling mockingly, then say with haughtily:

«No. Thou hast put into practice, not me and then basically told you he loves you, so now we can take action and move to the second phase. Tonight trying to create a romantic situation, but don't tell her you love her. You have to let her know that she is important to you»

Ozuma for a moment let go of the bag, Yuri looking intently into his eyes, reflecting on the words of his friend. «She is Mariam, she will never accept. Rather it would stick to Jordan to make me angry»

»Jordan? Uhm, Julia and I will solve and if you know that Mariam will never talk about, well, tell her the truth. Today I would never have thought, so maybe this evening. Julia is our trump card» said Yuri with a wink, adding with a falsely casual tone «And now I should go to her, but first there is someone who is going to make a bad end».

Ozuma laughed, realizing who he was referring his friend, saying ironically «You cannot protect your sister forever».

* * *

 _Julia had come in from a few minutes in the bathroom, ready to relax with a quick shower before training. At that moment she wanted to curse Jordan for ruining that beautiful day with his follies, but she did not care._

 _Suddenly she heard a sudden snap lock and promptly threw herself against the door, determined not to let anyone in the bathroom._

 _«Whoever you are, you know that they are naked and the bathroom is occupied»._

 _«Oh, interesting,» replied Yuri and immediately on Julia's face appeared a sweet smile. He would have recognized anywhere her boyfriend's voice and with a quick rush the girl opened the door, abruptly Yuri attracting to herself, kissing him passionately and closing the Czech lock._

 _«You said you were not wearing anything» Yuri pointed out hoarsely, suppressing a giggle._

 _That situation seemed to be a copy of the time he had entered the bathroom of the girls a month before, but the new situation seemed to tease more his imagination._

 _Julia, a few millimeters from his lips, gave a sensual smile. She could feel his breath caressed her skin, and then to say in a firm voice: «Well, we can fix it»._

 _And in a moment reached out to the edge of the T-shirt of him, letting his lips to kiss her neck that smelled of salt air, her fingers slid against the toned Moscow's chest, playing with his skin, and together they advanced between their kisses into the shower, letting their clothes fall to the ground._

 _The hot jet of the shower wrapped them gently while both were playing with their bodies, doing just rub their intimacy._

 _Yuri smiled lasciviously at a stretch, pushing Julia with little force towards the tiles, and then torture her in a sweet agony while soaping, brushing her breasts and swollen nipples, snatching a groan._

 _Julia adored his hands on her skin, the alluring game was a torment he adored. He could distinctly feel the different scents around them, while the kisses behind the neck became more and more necessary and urgent. As if they were oxygen._

 _The girl turned slightly toward Yuri, looking intently into his eyes, and then capture her mouth in a kiss, fingering the tip of his cock and tying her legs against the Yuri's back, ready to give all of herself yet one time._

 _The distance between them was reduced again, while, seized with a sudden desire, Yuri entered her._

 _Their skin rubbed rhythmically, accompanying some pushed ever faster and deeper. Their moans of passion filled the room, dancing along at their own pace, until, exhausted, they reached the pinnacle of passion, exchanging a long, meaningful look, letting out a slight chuckle._

* * *

«You're a drug. My drug» Yuri whispered, brushing his damp skin.

Julia smiled softly, tying her hands behind his neck, mumbling archly: «Actually, you have a habit of going into people's bathrooms».

«Only if in the bathroom there's you».

Yuri suddenly picked her up in his arms, taking her with him in their bedroom, and then break that unreal silence.

«So, I think it's time to plot».

Julia pouted, offended by this sudden rush of the situation, screaming furious:

«Don't behave like that! ».

Yuri looked at her puzzled. That reaction, at least according to his point of view, was unjustified. «Actually I had come looking for you».

«Asshole! It does not behave like that. You're an asshole! ».

«They aim, it is different and we want to help our friends, so now collaborates and tell me what you had in mind».

Julia rose slightly, reaching fast the tip of the bed, then smiled sly, petty hissing: «I will if you will do what I want. Otherwise ... I will know my revenge, if you know what I mean».

«Fernandez, I love you. But I love you more when you're so bitchy»

Julia smiled victorious as she finished wear the latest clothes, mischievous whispering: «It was what I wanted to hear, Ivanov».

Slowly the sun was setting, painting the sky with pink and reddish tones, the trees were moving slowly, mixing with the distant echo of the sea.

* * *

Jesse, Ozuma, Hilary and Dunga were trying their teammate, when through a large window, just hidden from the trunk of a tree, they saw her sitting on the grass while was doing something.

The four blader exchanged a fleeting glance, reaching in silence Mariam, when Ozuma noticed that with her was a little girl of about five years.

The heart is squeezed while she smiled at the small child. A desire broken by the wickedness of his ex. Yet see Mariam smile like that, to hear her sweet voice and slightly childish made him smile.

It was so strange to see her Luke a lovel and sweet mother, devoid of her usual filters. It was simply an unusually pleasant sight.

«Mariam?» called Dunga, making her scream scared and unleashing a thunderous collective laughter.

«Oh my God! 'Cold snapped, taking a severe frown, Dunga, your manners improve day by day» added Mariam sarcastically, wiping dirty hands, while her hair fell untidily out connector from the hair.

«Ape, ape» suddenly exclaimed happy the little girl smiling, applauding satisfied.

«Daisy, you do not say!» scolded, looking seriously into her eyes, and then lift it up in her arms and looking Dunga with mockyng tone: « I swear that I did not tell taught».

«Should I believe you?» said Dunga with a playful tone with his usual voice caveman, while Daisy hid frightened in the arms of her babysitter.

«Hello beautiful, but you know that you're really beautiful?» whispered Hilary with childlike voice, patting the plump cheek of the child, who smiled tenderly, then sucking her thumb, and then timidly greet Jesse.

«Mariam always says I'm beautiful» said the child, opening her big emerald green eyes.

«Mariam, who is this girl?» asked Ozuma with a curious tone, hinting a weak smile.

«She's Daisy, my love and is Jordan's daughter. He is not there and asked me to look after her for a few hours».

«She seems so ... sweet?».

And Jesse suddenly burst out laughing. He knew all too well that pestiferous little girl and unleashed and who was fond of.

«Most sweet, to calm her down I took me an hour!» asserted the girl ironic girl «But it's so nice and kind, when she wants. But her hyperactivity, well, I think that Daisy is like her mother, as well as our ex fellow villager».

«What?!» They cried unanimously, visibly incredulous.

«What I said. You remember Morgan? Here, she is her mother».

«Mariam, down!» said suddenly Daisy, shaking her short brown hair, pulling the shirt of the babysitter, just complaining.

Mariam looked serious in her eyes, whispering softly, «Do you promise to stay close to me?» and when Daisy nodded, placed it on the ground.

In a split second Daisy stole Sharkrstol from her pocket, running fast away from her, ignoring Mariam's screams.

«Yes, she's very sweet. Daisy, come back here immediately!» Snapped Mariam, beginning a desperate race against the pestiferous little girl.

Daisy ran right, then left, slipped under objects and jumped awkwardly small obstacles in the garden, being able to cover half of the perimeter of the garden, until, finally, they managed to block it.

Mariam crouched on the ground, reaching for Daisy and a sternly scolded, while the corners of the eyes filled with tears, muttering uncertain:

«I want to learn! »For then embrace air afflicted the babysitter, sobbing sad.

«Daisy, you are still young, and ...».

«Why not? It is a good idea and then we'd come looking for you to tell you that in a couple of hours we're going to ally ourselves. We have time. You, me and Daisy. You say doll? Do you agree? ».

Mariam looked at the captain with an enigmatic expression, arching an eyebrow but the girl did not give her time to reply, grabbing Mariam's and Ozuma's hands jumped cheerful.

«Yes, she's definitely overactive».

Ozuma gave her a knowing look with his three friends, and then assert historically: «Rest with them, you end up doing what you were doing».

That occasion was missed and had no intention of giving up her friend's company. It was the chance to apologize, to tell her that he did not want to give up what had bound them, and he did not care if Mariam was looking at him angrily, while muttering in a low, ironic voice: «It's nice».

«Did you say something?»

«Nah» Mariam inserted her beyblade into the pitcher, passing it between the hands of Daisy and reassuring smile. «Honey, listen to me. The Beyblade is a difficult sport, it takes time and much training. Launch the Beyblade is easy but learning how to manage it is complicated but you can do it. You know, I also learned when I was your age and my teacher always told me I could do it, that even though this is just a game everything is in the head and the actual desire you have to learn. I believe in you».

Their eyes met for a look that seemed endless, chained by magic, as if their souls were joining the just.

«You remember my learn…».

Mariam nodded, while her lips are painted a soft smile, then said with a soft voice: «Of course I remember, Master».

Daisy was intent on launching, we had already tried several times, but with poor results, so as to start crying disappointed and embittered, hiding her face in her hands.

«Daisy, try moving your left arm behind» assured the captain, guiding the child in the correct movement. And in a few moments the young girl, full of new energy, tried again, managing to rotate the spin, comically hopping and dropping the babysitter back.

Mariam was silent for a few seconds, still in disbelief, then burst into a liberating laughter. For a brief moment everything had begun to shine, everything seemed to have been forgotten, by accepting the help of Ozuma to her feet.

And once again she was surprised when, without saying anything, Ozuma drew her to himself, hugging her gently, no more distance.

The plans, the intrigues and lies were not suitable to him, he realized that it was useless to protect himself in the wrong way, whispering in her ear: «I cannot lose the most important person of my friend as well, you'll never be just a friend . I ... » and just at the moment when he was about to tell her that he loved her Jordan broke the enchantment, taking away that moment, Mariam away from Ozuma, grabbing her hand possessively and turning to blader a look of defiance.

«Guys, we have to go».

* * *

A huge structure, similar to a military training camp parried majestic front of their eyes. There was a scale in the vertical height of about eighteen meters that are connected to a suspension bridge and flaky and the only way to cross it was to use wooden poles on the sides, and finally there was a metal plate connected to a wire with which they would have to come down, sliding down with a kind of metal hook.

Hilary looked frightened that monster, swallowing loudly. The very thought of having to cross the platform gave her a deep state of fear and terror, exactly what they were feeling the rest of his friends.

Friends ... yep, Hilary still had not told anyone her agreement with Saint Shield. The girl was trapped like a rat, could not hide the truth.

«Jordan, it's dangerous! None of us is foolish enough to throw himself into the void. Eighteen meters».

«Eighteen? In fact there are twenty» said the man nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders «Since you are the only one to protest, get comfy. You're the first»

Takao wiened his eyes, clenching his fists in anger. His Hilary could get hurt, she was not prepared for that kind of thing.«Hilary is not a blader! You cannot do that to her. You are crazy!»

The girl stepped forward, pale-faced and deeply hurt by those words. She had coached for five years with him and Takao was determined to consider only and only a mascot. Hilary narrowed her eyes to slits, dealing openly Takao and screamed with all the breath in her throat, «I am a blader much as you do».

«You don't even have a team! You can not do dangerous things! ».

«Really?» retorted Hilary ironically, just watching her new team-mates «I have a team. Since this morning, and they're here».

«If you really wanted to race you could ask for! I do not believe, you do not have to prove anything»

«You stupid idiot! Stop being a baby, you're not my brother nor my boyfriend ...» but suddenly stopped when Hilary felt Ozuma grab her hand and silence her with a stern expression. «Tachibana, shut , it is true, Hilary have a team and being my teammate is my job to determine if it can or can not do something».

Takao paled instantly, struck to the heart but on his face appeared a proud smile, whispering the name of the friend. «Take care of her».

«We will, Takao».

«Hilary ... you can do it . Do not hurt yourself , I beg you».

And at that moment the girl's eyes filled with tears of happiness , and then throw herself into the arms of the sample . «You are the best».

Maybe she still had a hope .

From that height Hilary ould not see anything , the adrenaline was rushing in her blood , her heart beat faster , cutting off her breath when the girl finally reached the last step of the path . Hilary grabbed the metal in her hands , closing her eyes a few moments before plunging into the void , screaming excitedly . In just a few seconds and she would finally hit the ground , when a fiery dart just touched her body , while an unusual crackling reached the ears forcefully . rope noise that broke , frightened screams beneath her and in an instant all was lost .

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 **and there we are . these poor guys still under attack ! Because history is not only romantic and the next chapter will be a turning point that I hope will surprise you .**

 **and with a good night and best wishes for a happy Easter , I greet you .**

 **with love,**

 **Carmen**


	14. Fight toghether, fight for love

**Hey guys! how are you? I'm fine after a week full of drama but now I'm good, I guess.**

 **I haven't more to say, but thank you at all for you support, I'm happy, explecialy to my stalker aka kazumakun, my fiancee, love you .**

 **Thank you _LoneeWolf, Indigo Jupiter, Kazumakun and eroticlad,_ have a good week **

**And now on the fic.**

* * *

Hilary closed her eyes frightened. The certainty that ther would be her end had taken brutally consciousness in her heart, as if everything suddenly became dark. The screams that spewed from her lips seemed to want to tear the vocal cords.

It was a cruel and frightening feeling that he could never forget while her helpless body was flying dangerously towards the only, ready to crash during ther impact, when a gust of wind seemed to bring her up, wrapping her body tired and a moment there was no longer anything; only the bare contact with damp earth. Her legs rested on the ground and finally opened her eyes, finding before him the figures of her friends.

A few meters later saw air power back in the hands of Julia, intent theatrically wiping her forehead with a worried expression, and reached her also her friend.

The Japanese had promptly flung himself into the arms reassuring Takao, while trying to appease the syncopated rhythm of her heart, as if that simple and intimate caress could reassure her, even terrified said

"I'm fine".

An evil laugh and insane echoed in the clearing, producing a sound eco confusing, leaving them unable to deduce where it came from, when a dart of fire coming from the east came to sticking between the poles of accommodation that in a few moments caught fire. The acrid odor of the roaring log wood seemed reproduce inistentemente, until an audible crack destroyed the ropes of the suspension bridge, and in an instant all screamed scared, desperate to taking a mild shelter.

"Too bad, everyone would be so fun to kill you as well." Sapphira appeared out of nowhere, advancing with slow, measured steps toward the young, while a black ball glowed theatrically in her hands. Her face seemed to have been transformed from an obscure alone; terribly unreal. The group, unconsciously, gathered in a hurry in a small circle, back to back, while the other three mysterious figures appeared from the east, west and south, handling between their hands other energy balls.

"The bitch is back" Mariam sighed, lowering her eyes to slits. Her body seemed to be animated by a powerful discharge of hate but forced himself to stay calm, observing and analyzing in a hurry all the moves of the enemy. "Everybody down."

And at that time the Four Elements Dark inersorabilmente interbred with each other, exploding in a loud roar over the heads of the group. Nadja promptly rolled sideways, sending a shot towards Sapphira, who smiled victorious, grim wherpering: "You may not have anything against me" but without realizing it, without paying too much attention to the scene and her surroundings, a powerful water dart the invetì fully, scratching her snow-white skin.

"You can not but I do. Bitch ". And in an instant a powerful blue light clear overshadowed the enemies sight, shining intensely in the air and closing in a fraction of seconds on the group of boys. "Run as fast as you can! Toward the forest. " Mariam grabbed the hand of her brother as quickly as possible, followed immediately by her friends.

They could not see anything, only undefined and dark outlines, crunching the dry leaves lying on the ground; their steps were quick and rhythmic, their breaths were shorter and shorter, while a bloodcurdling scream erupted violently in the air, becoming more distant.

Someone was following them and they seemed to have no way out. Watching warily the trees, trying to remember the way back without success, until the water Princess diverted their direction, running again toward northwest. Her instinct was suggesting to act in that reckless manner, and yet something suggested to her that soon they would find shelter. Reminiscent of the past, as if she already knew the place.

The sky was more and more clear, while the song of the night had begun her gloomy sleepless symphony. Was getting cold and damp was starting to become more and more heavy, while an eerie quiet rustle drew their attention. They were trapped, stuck in a silent place and the scene of a future fight.

"What the fuck are we doing? We should fight "cried Boris. That situation, for him, had become more and more maddening. He had no means with which to fight, he should entrust her life to people he did not know almost nothing. He had nothing, except his beyblade, when its top began to sparkle in her pocket, giving off a sudden warmth.

In an instant all stopped uncertain, pinning their irises of Mariam. They had no idea what they had to do, or why they were there unknown place and isolated, until the girl turned theatrically toward them, pointing to a faint smile. "Genius, here's a cave. We need a plan. "

"A plan? We're risking our lives. " The Muscovite advanced sharply to her, ready to attack her physically, when the Yuri's voice forced him to stop her murderous intentions. He could just feel the sharp tone and cold of her life partner, while a shiver of apprehension shook her back. "Do not move".

Nadja looked at her brother with a doubtful expression, unable to reason logically. The fear had crept into her and the assurance that Sapphira that time would have killed him had taken over her heart. The Vorkov's plan was blonde and he feared that ther time Sapphira not merely in simple innocuous wounds.

"Guys, it seems you are not afraid to die here and now. They're coming, you do not hear ther noise? " said Mariam exasperated, looking coldly at an indefinite point, and then sighed nervously. "I have an idea and I'm not going to beg, not everyone can defend himself, then ...". She did not continue the phrase, dragging wearily inside the cave, hearing the footsteps of her friends to follow her.

In there seemed to be nothing, there were broken trunks and strange indecipherable drawings on the cold rock wall.

Hilary shuddered slightly, leaving running her fingers over the ancient hieroglyphics, while her other hand clutching Takao hand, as if by magic, in front of her eyes, the letters seemed to create a name. "Laksmi" a phrase.

The girl shook her head stunned, opening and closing her eyes in disbelief, while other words formed inexorably before her "Laksmi, Princess of the earth, Eireen, Water Princess, Aradia, air princess and Brigit, Fire Princess is here. The fourth estate is waking up. "

still reread that sentence mentally, and then bring out the dark judgment, leaving Takao disbelief.

"Hilary, I don't see anything."

Nadja, Julia and Mariam reached the Japanese still curious, re-reading the phrase in unison, while the others looked shocked and in disbelief, while those letters continued to mingle again, submitting another cryptic sentence.

"Good and Evil are not yet in a collision, the Black Fire is bringing more destruction."

"What do you mean?" Ozuma asked, trying to understand what they were telling her friends. He could not read anything, saw only signs and symbols unknown to him, looking to Mariam a question. The girl shrugged, and then slide down along the wall, now immersed in her confused thoughts, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know," mumbled Mariam with a dragged voice, looking at her trembling hands. "It's like we're already here. As if ther place was a shelter in a past life. Now beginning to get scared, Ozuma. All ther is getting creepy ... ".

The captain of the Shield Saints sat beside her, holding her hands as soon as the friend, looking at the empty, until Mariam took the word again.

"Even before, it's like you know already that I cannot attack those who owns my own element, but I can stick Sapphira. When we spoke of corrupt power and we had no idea what it was ... I think that all four elements have been corrupted. Something has changed but I do not know what, but I know how to act. Girls, don't know if for you is the same, if you try my own feelings. "

"Not at all," said Nadja, looking at the Chinese coldly, and then mention a slight smile, "It all started out of my element, but the rebellion started from Eireen, then it yourself. That's why you know exactly how to act, and to you the decisions. You will be the leader of ther group. In addition we now know who is the fourth princess ". Nadja turned to Hilary, giving her an ironic and just bending her head to the side "Hilary, welcome in our club. Now we have to find the last two riders. "

"It is not possible! Ther is absolutely impossible! I cannot have a role in this story! I am a normal person! I cannot". Terror tears streaming down her face tired and worn, increasingly in shock. That whole situation was becoming more and more absurd and meaningless, a vicious circle without end and without any escape route.

Hilary tried the look of the other three girls, finding in them only a feeling of emptiness; no one was looking at her face, looking away, managing to capture the state of concern in which they too poured, until Julia took the word, dragging off phrases. "It's been like that for us, even if ..." Julia bit her lip, digging her teeth into the soft skin, while her hands were clenched in an angry fist. Her eyes wandered endlessly, indecipherable "You have not shown your powers. Something is changing but not sure what. "

"Everything changes, Jules. We are not master of our destiny. First point: the desire to achieve a goal, here is where does the first level. Spirit of sacrifice and here sooner or later will come the second, "said Mariam, knocking her head back, looking grimly at her captain, then added coldly" And none of us has yet reached that level, and the more time passes and less chance we will have to balance the forces. And by the way: I'm not going to manage our group. I cannot, nor do I have the necessary calm to make it. "

"You can do it," muttered Ozuma, nodding slightly encouraging smile. He had seen on the face friend's expression grim and frightened, knew all too well that look seemingly detached not to understand what Mariam was afraid of making reckless actions or potentially dangerous but believed in her, she had always believed in her even though she was afraid.

"No, I cannot and you know it. I am unfriendly, sometimes hasten actions or think before they act, despite my intentions aren't always good. I can't do it".

Nadja stepped dangerously close to the girl, crossing her arms over her chest, and then grinned slyly, determined to change her mind at any cost. "You were the only one to understand what was happening a few moments ago or would you prefer to behave as a child? Right now it's all about us and you know it. So now show us your plan and take control of ther fucking attack and ther is an order, not a request. "

Princess Water snorted visibly irritated, then tracing a brief design of a compass rose on moist soil, looking intently at her three friends, guardians and the two knights. "Well, if ther mission fails I will not do anything that you asked me, Nadja. It is a challenge between us.

I will explain briefly what I have in mind, I will not repeat the speech more than once, so do not you dare say a word, and do not interrupt. Hilary, you stay in here, to the west, with my guardian and your Max, Rei. You two protégé'll have all the people in here, and you are the best defense. Ozuma, you come with me to the south and I will need your help. We are those with less power, but unfortunately I cannot leave Hilary alone ".

"Perfect. When you want we can go, "he retorted smiling, staring intently at the girl, ready to give her confidence again.

"Good. Julia, Yuri Takao and the three of you go to the north, there should be a clear and according to my predictions there you will find something that will help you defend and attack. Be quiet and will try to no death, do not act recklessly. And finally Nadja and Kei, you will proceed to the north, with Dunga. It seems a hasty choice and meaningless but I have my reasons. Do you have any questions? Doubts? We have a few minutes, so be quick. "

Takao gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists annoyed with growing anger. The nagging feeling of panic that was annoyingly crept into his heart had completely altered his logic skills, forcing him into a state of apparent trance.

think this is the most logical plan that I have heard today» Yuri breathed haughtily, pointing to a faint smile in the direction of Nadja, and at the exact moment when he completed that sentence, Takao yelled angry: «No! Not at all ! How can we go away and leave all these innocent here! They are our friends».

Everyone looked shocked, barely averting their gaze, totally unable to react.

Hilary bit her lip in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hands. That simple gesture, almost fraternal, had warmed her heart, and then hissing the boy's name, embracing him with affection. «This is the best thing you could do for me. Thank you, Tak».

«You think it's easy to let everyone here? Of course, we're going to take a leisurely walk. Wake up, Takao. This is war» asserted Mariam with a vague hint of irony in her voice, turning her emerald eyes toward her brother, and then add sighing: «If you want to stay here, Max will go with Julia and Yuri. It is the only option. Now if these pathetic scenes are over, we can go». And so she is saying she left the cave, promptly imitated by other gys and ignoring Jordan's voice that begged to go back.

Night had fallen completely, turning the charm of the forest in a frightening and dismal place, as if it were animated by evil spirits. The song of the owls hung heavily in the air, accentuating the grotesque shadows that seemed to give life to that place.

Nadja shivered, wrapping herself in her own arms, and then sigh. «This place gives me the creeps». Everything seemed to have assumed a gloomy shade. terribly real.

«Mariam, are you really sure of what you're about to do?» Julia asked in an unusually serious tone, pointing her green irises on her friend lawn, Mariam with mock security shrugged. «Juls, this is a question I cannot answer. If you have not figured out we're not to separate us, our positions are close. You'll have to try to push the enemy towards the center to attack them as they have done with us».

The Spanish gave a weak smile, then throw her arms on Mariam's body do«r comfort, mumbling feebly: «You're my Rebel girl, I trust you». Immediately Julia, mopped the only solitary tear that was furrowing her face, smiling sweetly to others and turning them a sweet look. «I love you, try to return safely».

* * *

Mariam and Ozuma had reached their position with several minute in advance, had climbed up a tree, hiding among the dense foliage of a willow, occasionally throwing fleeting glances, as they tried to control their breathing and checking carefully other cardinal points.

«Mariam?».

«Silence. Listen». She had heard a slight rustle from afar, when she saw in the distance a figure with undefined contours, and then whispered in his ear with a lower than usual tone: «Don't move. We stick together and I'm sorry but we are going«g to meet Sapphira».

Ozuma gave her a scowl, just accelerating its breath. The hatred that kept the enemy seemed to be exploded in a moment alone in his chest, clouding his vision for a brief moment. He was going to have revenge long stunt, so as to overcome the instinct to attack and hurt her, but when Mariam's fingers just brushed his hand felt a sudden sense of peace. He was there to help the princess. Her best friend. And he could not afford any kind of error.

He could lose control again, and then mention a smile whispering with a breath fil: «I trust you».

«And I need you. We need to make it. Together».

A slight creak drew their attention, while the shadow of the girl became more and more clear and close. The two exchanged a knowing glance, trying to concentrate the energy between their hands.

It was like an electrostatic tingling, sometimes even painful, and in an instant water and fire joined, heading with the same intensity against the enemy but Sapphira immediately reacted, hurl his lightning backlash. Everything was dark for a moment, while the glittering dust of their spheres exploded into a powerful roar, exploding violently and knocking the three opponents to the ground.

The impact was hard, forcing them to kind of pain. With a quick jump Sapphira stood up, uploading the fiery darts toward the boy, giving him a bad look and full of hate.

She had been sent there in order to kill and destroy his enemy and Sapphira was determined to steal their powers.

The three elements came again collided, creating a new and violent explosion. Sapphira rapidly, using her other hand, she channeled her energy into a single shot, by directing a weak beam of light toward Mariam, ready to distract her with cunning.

«You win once, I will don't leave you to do it again» cried Mariam combative, dodging yet another blow too easily. That situation was strange; very unusual, yet she saw Sapphira who reacted as if he just wanted to attack her. The time to think flowed too fast and everything seemed to be in an aseptic state, despite the fatigue.

«Poor little, Princess» said laconic Sapphira, smiling slightly wicked and shifting her gaze towards another direction, more and more smug «Bye, Bye, Ozuma!».

And in an instant the black fire, majestic and powerful, was erected in a column of dark light, moving in a split second at the boy. Mariam opened her frightened eyes, realizing what he had done the girl. A bloodcurdling scream seemed to split the air, while the acrid smell of blood and death was in the forest.

* * *

At the same time Julia, Yuri and Max moved slowly down a rock path.

They had to act cautiously, making sure to leave visible traces. Their senses were alert, and when they found themselves in a huge empty space sought the highest and safe place, when, suddenly, he raised a thick layer of dust and sharp rocks, raising the acre smell of the earth.

Sharp as the blades clashed stones against their skin, injuring bare spots, while their hands were trying relentlessly to cover their faces. A malignant sneer sounded in the air, while a voice seemed creepy cripple those young people. That sound knew him too well.

«BROOKLYN!» Cried aghast. The boy showed them a superb grin on his face and yet there seemed to be no trace of emotion, ready to hurl a new blow against the three, when Yuri, cleverly, he realized what he could do to resolve the situation.

He longed to destroy with his own hands the one who years ago had reduced him and his comrades dying. Physical injuries had healed in a short time but the psychological ones were still alive, he emerged after years of silence. The icy Siberian ice in his veins of Moscow, fell to the ground, struggling trascindosi then hurl Brooklyn frigid wave of his homeland, returning to the sender the power of his land.

She saw him as he could cover himself, enjoying her moans of pain but for Yuri it was not enough. Brooklyn had to die. Quickened the pace of Tornetta snow, enough to cover the whole surface with the murderess, while red blood seemed to shine between all that white.

Julia was shocked and terrified by her boyfriend at that time seemed a stranger, a person who did not know. That boy could not be Yuri, was not the man she loved. «ENOUGH! So you kill him. ENOUGH!» She implored, trying to shake the Russian, but he just looked at her with indifference, totally intolerant of those words, as if in his mind everything was obscured, returning for a moment to the terrible life of the monastery.

Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly, seeing the winged wolf in his mind to shine, and a slight shiver ran through his soul, returning to normal. grabbed Julia's hand, throwing a last blast of snow against Brooklyn, and then flee to destinaione predestined, as he heard from afar the steps of Brooklyn becoming increasingly heavy.

* * *

In the cave, meanwhile, Rei and Takao had created a barrier over the cave, but a few moments after a sudden crunch attracted their attention, while small water flows had begun to show within their shelter, increasing moment by moment the pace. The two guards tried to deal with that emergency, but all in vain.

In a moment, a beam of light hit brutally all the guys, while marine tentacles grabbed their bodies, dragging them all out of the cave.

«Michel!» Yelled Mathilda disbelief. Her captain was there.

Her captain was there and had attacked them.

Her ex captain (and friend) was working with evil.

«Hey, porcupine» he greeted with false cordiality, attacked her directly with a new blow, slamming the girl against a rock.

And everything was dark.

Hilary cried frightened, trying to break free from the tight, digging her nails into the ground. she felt a sense of helplessness burn her body, observing with a glazed look to desolation scene.

All lying on the ground examine and she could not do anything to react. She could not change the situation, wished could do something, react and fight but it was only a monster. She was alone.

The footsteps of Michel rang lenses in her head, while the boy's eyes looked at her with an explicit challenge.

«Do not come near me» menacing mumbled, trying to be strong. Hilary could only count on herself, she wanted fight whit all her essence.

The French looked cocky, grinning an then said with a cheerful tone:

«Otherwise what do you do? You aren't a blader, Tachibana».

«You are a blader, damn puppet». Takao laboriously got up, dragging his battered body. No one was to offend her friend. Anger growing animated his body, trying to channel the energy of a tornado in his fingers but Michel turned quickly toward the sample, waging a bitter struggle against him.

Wind and water are contrasted with violence until the French left with his countermove, he immetendo more energy in his attack and hitting full Takao chest.

Hilary shouted to with all the breath he had the name of her friend, unconsciously evoking a ground spiral, sweeping the enemy. «There, I finally found who I was looking for».

Quickly he started to hit her, when a fiery beam cutting in half the water jet.

«Michel, I've always said you're too reckless» Nadja hissing from above.

Hilary looked at her hands in disbelief, then turned her gaze upward, even more stunned. Nadja was there and was flying freely in the sky, accompanied by Dunga who was releasing energy and Kei.

«NOW PAY ME!».

«No. Now you burn in my fire! Flame of life».

A fiery volcano hit the young, surrounding his body.

Nadja flight to Hilary, dragging it up with her.

«He wants us, not them» she said reassuringly, anticipating the Japanese.

«Sorry if I did not intervene immediately but waited that you showed you your powers» added softly, tryed to smile, but also Nadja was full of fear, asked to herseld where was her brother.

«What happened to you?» adler Hilary, indicaing the wings in the shape of flames sprouting from the Russian back. Nadja r wore a soft red and sparkling dress that reached just above the knee, the bodice of the dress took over the grounds of the wings, playing a "V" neckline. Her back was bare, while a tiara with a large central ruby glowed in her hair that had some red locks intertwined with each other.

Nadja smiled slightly, gliding to the ground and whispering in a serious voice, «I have reached the second level».

* * *

Like a fury, snapping as fast as She could, Mariam had been thrown by the magic of Sapphira and her captain, coming fully hit by the wave of power. The impact was very strong, making back Ozuma different metre, screaming in terror.

He should have been to protect her and help her and instead had been Mariam to save his life, sacrificing herself.

'Why ? Why did she do that?' That was the only question that sound in his mind, while his fists hit the ground hard. He stood helpless, unable to react.

He saw blood spatter in streams, trying to see through the grim darkness her friend, but without any success, only her screams seemed to fill the forest fire, when a sudden heavenly light began to move rhythmically in the air, becoming the second after the second more and more clear and intense, until a water vortex soared from nowhere, heading powerfully towards Sapphira.

Ozuma widened his eyes in confusion when he heard a crystalline laughter waft serenely in the air.

«I told you that this time you would not have won, bitch».

Mariam appeared majestic in the sky, uploading yet another blow against the enemy, catching unprepared. A trickle of blood fell from Sapphira's nose and mouth, so as to force her to breathe with difficulty and two together, even once, catalyzed their powers, ambient light and Sapphira falled for a moment, giving rise to their flight.

They did not see where they were going, losing for an instant orientation.

Ozuma looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was fine well or not, and seeing curious those strange shimmering blue clothes and small light pink and blue wings that had appeared out of nowhere. Two shells covering her breasts, decorating turquoise bodice that ended with an asymmetrical skirt of tulle, short front and long behind hard to remember the tail of a mermaid. Her hair was free and slightly wavy, ending with a small crown on which was set a gem aquamarine and turquoise small corals.

«I do not know what happened in there, I know I was scared and I felt a strong pain, and suddenly I felt a warmth and a light he enveloped me, but I did not care. I had to save you in some way. I got out of there in this state ... »

Ozuma smiled grateful, then rejoice, «Mariam, your plan worked. They're all there».

Taking by the hand ran towards the other warriors, throwing their arms and granting a fleeting moment of peace until a roar shook the earth again, flashes of fire came down from the sky, circling the survivors.

«Nadja, come with me. Max, Yuri try to dominate the flames. Julia, use the wind !, Ozuma, Dunga and Kei, attacked blindly, I need you» shouted Mariam, flying rapidly upwards. That situation was more desperate of the first attack, but she had no intention of surrendering.

She was silent for a moment, identifying Sapphira and another three boys, and then wicked grin. «Nadja, we have to hit those four. Know you absorb the fire?».

The blonde nodded, joining the palms of her hands, until a red light Full wrapped her body. She clenched her teeth, waiting for her friends controlled enemy fire, then squint her blue eyes, while their friends were fighting valiantly against the Hell.

The black fire, as if by magic, began to slowly change color, becoming more and more clear, rising in a tornado of fire, and then fall into a luminous sphere. The Russian felt a stabbing pain shock invade the body, causing her to bite her lower lip fiercely. «It hurts, fuck».

«We refer the fire to our friends. Now!».

And in a second both evoked their powers, holding the energy between their fingers, joining the two bombs in a single sphere.

«Stars of water».

«.Fire of Life»

The energy sphere grew enormously, swooping down right in hitting Sapphira, Michel, Steven and Brooklyn, and exploded with a deafening roar, brought violently against trees.

«AWESOME!» Said Nadja satisfied, giving high five to the water Princess, then glide back to the ground, staying back to back.

They had gained an important advantage but the situation was still in danger, when a water arrow hit hard both, making them butting the ground. They sank her nails into her palms, rolling in a hurry to hand, when two other flashes tried to hit them. Quickly they made their way upwards, gliding a few moments later next to Julia and Hilary.

«Girls, they want us. Let's give them what they want».

Hilary widened in disbelief, muttering uncertainly: «Are you serious?».

«Sure. They will get a taste of our power».

Yuri, Ozuma, Kei and Max ran quickly to the four girls, erecting a protective wall, while they were shaping a luminescent wave, while their four powers merged in unison.

Red, turquoise, orange and blue moved upwards for a moment, fighting each other, then dropped down, stirring and leaving the colored ball, while the princesses were forced to fight against their own for the pain, driving their energy skyward.

Their radiated energy all with a very strong light the whole forest, emitting a deafening whistle and then hurl the four enemies into the sky, exploding in the night sky.

The four girls fell to the ground breathing heavily, smiling accomplices.

«We did it» said Hilary with mild voice, shaken by that mysterious power. «We did it!» She yelled again, hopping excited.

«No, Hila, you made it. You would have ruined everything and instead have controlled your powers to perfection. You was amazing !» Asserted Mariam with a stoic tone, turning to her teammates and giving them a sweet smile, then she returned to its normal shape.

Ozuma ran toward her, pulling her by then tighten it to himself, inhaling her scent and ignoring her feeble protests. Embrace it was the only thing he wanted to do at that time, he decided not to give up in the fight for her heart.

Their excited and tired eyes met for a moment, when Ozuma looked at her with a serious expression, placing both hands on the shoulders of the girl. He did not know what to say. The confusion and fatigue seemed to have taken over in his mind, and then whisper, «Nadja is right. This mission you have to manage it. I knew you were a quarterback but did not think this far».

Mariam smiled amused, arguing with an ironic tone: «Oh, I did not think you had underestimated in this way».

«I did not say this ". She hit him playfully on the arm, hissing amused: «After all this time still do not know when I'm joking», and so saying she turned, shouting loudly: «Let's retrieve the wounded and go home».

* * *

The moon shone peacefully in the sky, illuminating with its pale candor small veranda, everything seemed to express melancholy and sadness, while Mariam was sitting on the swing, holding in her hands a photo album, immersing herself in her memories.

For so long she had tried to be strong, retaining all her negative emotions that haunted her more than a year, the words she wanted to say, but what she said was always the wrong phrase or a thought that every time that she tried to drive away and there was success for months, creating the illusion of feeling good, had overcome the tragedies of her life but when Jordan had delivered a letter from her mother and had those photos again fall to the ground, destroyed by grief and guilt .

Her life seemed to be on, escaped flew from her fingers, making a mistake after another. Flee the village had seemed a solution and, on the other hand, once again, it was back to square one. Mariam just wanted to be alone with herself and her thoughts, finally giving a chance to the letter that was still sealed.

Just sighed, trying to chase away the tears that stung her eyes, but when the girl read the first sentence is completely pain abandonment.

 _«My beloved daughter, I am here that I write my last words with my last strength. Now are days that I live in these conditions and I already know to be the end_

 _But I will not return to the city where I was born. I want to stay here to fight, to try to win this battle. I will not ignore your words but respect the wishes of this village, because I am part of this place. This magnificent place where I found love and gave birth to you and your brother. You are the gift of my life, the only reason worth fighting for._

 _When I met your father I knew that I would marry him, you know? It was an intense and deep feeling, a feeling that has brought me to this place and I hope that one day you can find true love, wherever it may be because you're a free spirit and this is not your life ... remember when you returned here after the mission had one vacant look and I was afraid that you run away but now I tell you: go, be liners and live your life. You deserve it, Mariam._

 _I see how you look at me these days and I feel guilty for having reduced my child in this state, because you for me you will always be my little girl. You're a strong girl and conscientious and very much stubborn, maybe something you've really taken by me and are proud to have a girl like you, because you are part of me and I of you. It always will be and you know it._

 _My daughter, my little kid._

 _The two of us we always quarreled and I often complained to me of your character so combative and stubborn, because you have always wanted to do things according to your rules, and I am proud of you for that. Simply I am proud of the woman you are becoming._

 _Never forget these words of Mom._

 _With love,_

 _Alexandra»._

Mariam reread even those sweet words through her tears, clutching a letter on the heart and experiencing a close gentle at heart. Her mother had spoken of love, but how could she be happy if he had lost everything?

How could she be happy if she felt like a hurt lover?

* * *

Everything seemed to have disappeared with a puff of wind, while her bright eyes watched the moon, when the uncertain voice of Ozuma caught her attention but Mariam did not answer, determined not to show her pain.

She did not need to speak, she just wanted to be alone, away from the crowds. Mariam try to modulate her voice, but it turned out cracked and broken with grief. «I'm fine, don't worry».

Ozuma of things went quiet for a moment. He did not believe in that reads, moving a few steps beside her and taking place on the top step, just behind Mariam, looking unsure, then ask: «What happened? You and Jordan are gone along and saw him return to home angry. Have you fight again?».

The girl bit her lip trembling, looking down, and then turning sharply to the captain. «Jordan has nothing to do with this story and now please leave me alone».

See her in that condition hit him hard, he had sensed the anger in those words, as if Mariam wanted to remove him even more from her life. «I understand that this has been a long day and you're stressed out ... but why did you shining eyes? This is not like you, you never weep».

«That's what you think. I'm not a piece of ice. I have feelings».

«Fight for what you want, then. You cannot keep everything inside, you're not alone. You were never alone...».

Quickly he came down beside her, still hugging her and listening to her sobs.

It was a simple enough word to make it fall again, she felt guilty for having fallen into the arms of the person he loved and not reciprocated her feelings. That embrace had melted her heart, venting the weight that oppressed his chest, staying next to him for a moment that seemed endless. Cautiously she moved away from him, trying to hide her face in her hair as she held in her hands a letter, sighing with a puzzled voice: «Sorry».

«I really apologize for nonsense? Today you saved the life of all, especially mine. Few people would have done it, honey».

Mariam raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical, and then look away, unable to reply, then look out of the corner, murmuring ironically: «That's because I'm completely crazy. I kid, I had to do it and you would have done for me, do not thank me, do not owe me anything».

«Then, because I see you in tears and what that son that does not leave since I came here?»

«It's a letter, genius,» retorted sarcastically, bringing the letter in her lap, and then soften the tone of her voice, letting slip the last words read like a symphony: «It's a letter from my mother, I put away Jordan tactlessly . Very little tact». A small amused smile appeared on her face, making even laugh Ozuma, who immediately said, «Yes, you're completely crazy.»

«But you're stuck with me. Why?».

Ozuma smiled, ready to play his last card, he had finally opportunity.

* * *

Yet that question had displaced, resurrecting all his fears and uncertainties. Why Ozuma knew that back to her and she would have been complicated.

When she had left him with a lie, everything was collapsed inexorably to the ground, destroyed by the continuous lies and hatred. By resentment when he saw beside Jordan, Mariam smiled at dark, not to him. But, despite everything, Mariam had spent a night with him, not with Jordan and he ran away like a coward. «I think I should stay here because despite all this big mess that there was among us, for me, you remain the person for whom I would do anything» he admitted a few moments later, passing an arm around of Mariam's shoulders, pullins her toward him with a simple and affectionate gesture.

Mariam blinked her eyes several times in disbelief, trying to again recover her self-control, then whispered uncertainly: «Sometimes I don't know what happens to me, this letter has broken me in two but has ... helped me. I made so many mistakes always one behind the other, with my mother and also with you, it's easy to pretend to feel good but it does not. Even today with you I lost the lucidity for a stupid joke, but I am not ashamed for what I said, it's just the truth».

«We both made the bad but we both know that things would be different, but we cannot control everything».

Mariam gave a wry smile, whispering sarcastically, taking it a bit 'around, «It took you four years but in the end you understand».

Their eyes sewed for a second, joining their hands in a warm caress, then giggling accomplices.

«We must learn from mistakes and forgive. Really. We both know that nothing will work if we do not we try with all our strengt».

Mariam bowed her head to the side, giving him a confused look. «What do you mean?». That phrase seemed to have different shades and she could not grasp the real meaning, then added: «You should learn to be less cryptic. Sometimes I do not understand what you mean».

A wry smile came over his face. He had seized the center of everything, making it satisfied, and then respond with a vague tone, «Maybe all, maybe nothing».

«Idiot! And this reminds me that you are also a fool and I even more. Because this morning you ran out of my room? You're acting stupid, and I do not understand why. I take it, you leave me. What do you want from me? All this does not make sense».

Ozuma looked down for a moment, and then immerse themselves in her eyes, shouting angry:

«Why it's injured. You have hurt my feelings and you played with me».

«Me too ... I too am hurt by it all». In turn Mariam looked down, squinting, then reply with an acidly:

«I'm sorry, I never I will be the typical quiet girl that everyone loves. I'm sorry, but I could not fight for you when Sapphira had in your life and I regret not having done it and I do not mind telling you that I love you». Abruptly she got up from the step, quickly reaching the front door.

had not understood to be screaming, she needed to vent all her anger and resentment, conscious of having to protect her broken heart. Because she would never be the person thay Ozuma wanted . And with the pain, it had fallen even her hopes.

* * *

Ozuma saw Mariam away quickly, he felt his heart beat faster, excited than those words.

Sure, it was a wounded man, but he knew he could not lose it that way, it would have been absurd and completely wrong. He sprang to his feet, determined not to lose that small chance to rectify the situation, grabbed her wrist, making them touch her back against the wood, and then slide his eyes on Mariam's rosy lips of , trying to hold back his desires.

«I'll never be able by your words»

«What do you want?» snapped irritably Mariam, sharpening her eyes, when suddenly Ozuma's lips rested on her with a soft touch, his arms circled her hips in a protective and possessive gesture, triggering in her a welter of mixed emotions.

Mariams was happy, happier than she had ever been, yet it was also terribly confused by this unexpected and inexplicable act.

The girl pulled away slightly, raising just look, confused whispering: «What does it mean?».

He smiled slightly, completely unable to suppress a smile in love, only to blow a few millimeters from her lips: «I never stopped loving you, even if you think it's the opposite».

«But…».

«Shhh» he answered quietly, putting a finger to her lips. «You're perfect the way you are, I'm just in love with my beste friend».

And the heart of Mariam began to beat crazy, crossing her arms behind his neck and chained their eyes, pulling him and putting her lips on his, the two began to move slowly, while their struggling tongue, with sweet vehemence one against the other, fightet together.

Hidden emotions, kept safe for too long seemed to be resurfaced with vehemence to the surface, exploding in their hearts. Coming off reluctantly from each other, unable to break the contact.

«Are you sure ...».

«Do not ask, you already know my answer. We can not stay away, so why not? Why not try it again?».

«Ozuma?» Mariam whispered, licking her lips, «Have you other ex psychopathic?».

Both serene giggled, until the boy said: «No. My girlfriend is a psychopath».

«Just a little» she replied, capturing his lips again with a kiss.

Because they both knew that. had won both the hardest battle, that of their heart and despite the wounds still loved each other, ready to fight for what they wanted.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **The song is _"Hurt lover" by Blue, _ how can i love this boyband? *-***

 **So...I'm going, sorry but today is a not normal day, I hope to be a good girl today, fight scene, fuck yeah LOL**

 **see you in the next,**

 **whit love,**

 **Carmen**


	15. Take your time

**Hey guys, how are you? I'm...not good, but ok, life must go on...I belive.**

 **It's a short chaptern than my usually but It feel my better and...I'm tryng to write a new fic LOL.**

 **Now. thank you to LoneeWolf , Indigo Jupiter, erociclad and Kazumakun for your reviews, thank you!**

 **Carmen**

* * *

The night was spent slowly and without worries but for Takao, that day, everything seemed suddenly to have become surreal, and that his emotional state had prevented a peaceful rest.

The sample was already awake, as he stood in mock serenity perched on a chair, swirling with making halfhearted his breakfast. His every thought was dedicated to only one person, and the thought of her was still echoing in his mind.

He had protected and had allowed the enemies found out the new identity of the girl, as he had fallen to the ground helpless she had fought. The thought was chafing inwardly. Takao had even refused to talk to her that night.

He had abandoned Hilary in trance on the couch, still upset. He had done nothing to Hilary.

But Hilary wasn't his girlfriend and not him would never be, because she was in love with Kei -at least according to his point of view- and how blame her? Kei had everything, while he, despite being a champion, it was still a kid with no real experience in the field sentimental.

Hilary was stubborn and capricious, was also often moody, yet always got what she wanted.

Hilary had entered a team without saying anything, without asking to enter his team.

Hilary had hurt him, yet he could not help but be secretly in love with her. It hurt to see her with other guys, but Takao feared that if only he had dared to confess his feelings for her would completely lost. Forever.

Who could love a crazy guy like him ?.

«Morning» Exclaimed suddenly Ozuma behind, startling the Japanese, who screamed with making melodramatic:«I have just had a heart attack, now I will be forever on your conscience».

«The years go by but you never changes» teased the captain of the Saint Shield, starting to fiddle with the coffee machine, to hold back a yawn. «The house is quiet this morning and this thing amazes me. Usually you do just confusing, something happened?».

Takao sighed, turning his gaze toward the veranda, followed by scratching his nose and finally, talking faster than usual, he said:

«Yes, no ... I don't know! I don't understand anything anymore! Is there a girl and ...».

«And you're in love. So? What is the problem?» hissed Ozuma with a mocking tone, a hint of a mocking smile.

«You don't understand! Nobody understands me. I do not know how I feel, Hilary is my best friends».

Ozuma rolled his eyes in exasperation, screaming mentally for not having done his own business but his common sense and his curiosity took over, forcing him to take a seat in front of Takao. «So she is Hilary» he said ironically, ignoring the murderous look of Takao, who upset retorted:

«Don't say it like that, it's irritating».

«You are irritating ninety percent of the time,» he replied sardonically, «And anyway, it can happen to fall in love's best friend».

At that moment Takao whis slay the boy, a hint of a wry smile, then whisper feebly: «Of course, you were lucky for a while 'but you and Mariam have still broken».

A wry smile appeared on Ozuma's face, now decided to help that boy. Carelessly lifted his cup of coffee, slowly drank bitter black liquid. «We broke pointed» giving him a look of defiance, amused by observing the astonished expression of Takao. «And I know you're about to ask when it happened but these are our things. So you are still convinced that relations cannot exist?»

«For you it's different» asserted Takao sighed, drumming his fingers nervously on the table, creating an annoying clicking sound and syncopated. He raised his increasingly serious look and furrowed by negative emotions, and voice muddling added, «For Hilary I'm only childhood friend».

«Oh really?» retorted Ozuma ironic chuckle. «I think you, if only I tried, you'd understand when you're wrong».

«What do you mean?» Said Takao curiously, suddenly revived by those words of comfort, pleading in every way he knew the captain of the Saint Shield, but he remained silent, showing his usual stoic facade and ironic, until, reaching the sink, whispered:

«Ask her to go out tonight, I and Mariam will be present for a while 'and then randomly gonna disappear. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know. You in?».

The champion of the world Dodge standing euphoric, jumping for joy to his friend, mechanically repeating «Thank you» when shouts and screams known seemed to attract their attention, followed by the heavy sound of a tight race on the stairs.

Mariam went into the kitchen out of breath, more angry than ever, her hair was in two braids that moved to her every move, emphasizing and highlighting her anger; it was like if her leaks into the body of smoking, promptly followed by Dunga, who was shouting something.

«I will not, period! Don't insist» she cried, trying to hide in the only secure area behind her boyfriend, who chuckled in amusement.

«You are scared! That's why you do not tell me anything! The two things are connected, and I want to know».

«THIS IS THINGS ARE NOT THAT CONCERN YOU! It's my life, not yours!» shouted Mariam furiously Mariam, refraining from throwing any object on him to his friend. How he dare say that word ?.

* * *

 _Mariam wearily rested her back against the door of Jordan's room, sighing heavily as she tried to dismiss her concerns. Daisy had a high fever, and as soon as she was informed of the child's state of health had run from her in a panic._

 _«False double agent»._

 _That voice at that moment deeply irritated, turning one immediately filled with loathing look toward the one who had uttered that sentence. «Dunga, shut up» she sour retorted, advancing rapidly towards the stairs, determined to ignore the words of his friend._

 _Those words, though worthless, the offense but had had no intention to give him the satisfaction of seeing her suffer because of him, when she felt the strong grip of the blond blocking her escape route._

 _They looked for a second endless, ready to do battle at the first false move of the opponent._

 _«Rather than spend the night with Jordan should train ourselves and deal with our captain. This time I discovered you do not deny» exhaled the blonde with a bad tone. He hated knowing that his best friend was suffering because of a friend ungrateful and superficial, and then spell again: «False double agent»_

 _With a strong tug, Mariam broke free of the narrow, screaming sour, «You're just a jerk who thinks to knows everything. Who knows, maybe it's too much to call you ape». Mariam began to climb down quickly the two scales two, ignoring the presence of Dunga, who continued to rant against her in a vain attempt to force her to admit the truth._

 _«Pocahontas, you should train, especially me and Hilary and you should stop denying your relationship with Jordan»._

 _And in that moment Mariam turned to him with chilling expression on her face. It seemed a crazy psychopath with murderous instincts, so as to shiver the increasingly baffled giant._

 _«The matter is closed. Back to weep as you did a few years ago, it is the only thing that you can»._

 _The girl straightened her back, put her cynical mask, continuing her grueling race to the kitchen and blatantly ignoring the comments of her friend, now she decided to drop that speech without any sense, because she knew what it was useless to argue with stubborn._

 _For a moment, the awkward silence seemed to envelop the four young people present in the kitchen. Takao felt a sudden sensation of discomfort, smiling slightly embarrassed and wanting to disappear at that moment, fording the captain of the Saint Shield with wide eyes, completely unable to mumble word._

* * *

«I saw you!» Said Dunga, pointing accusingly at the girl more and more exasperated, that with a fake smile satisfied retorted: «You have not seen anything, don't give the air that your useless big mouth».

«Stop it, both of you!» Said Ozuma with a dry tone that was similar to a categorical imperative. Between those two, despite the bond of friendship that united them, everything was a source of futile wars and he was starting to get tired of these constant bickering that had to solve ... with much difficulty, too.

The two had two different personalities, totally at odds and constantly at odds. They were like two magnets of the same pole that repelled each other.

«What the hell has happened this time?».

Dunga and Mariam looked accusingly gaze for a moment and began to speak in bursts, continuing to insult with colorful language to each other, visibly prey to their anger and resentment.

«Oh my God, they always do?» Takao shocked sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously, impatiently awaiting the response of the friend who, more and more exasperated, nodded wearily, pulling Mariam down, making her sit beside him.

Instinctively sought her eyes, to keep her cold eyes of increasingly frosty emerald, she had his jaw clenched and his hands clenched into fists and Ozuma realized that this was the time to keep quiet all threads before his girlfriend exploded completely . «Mariam, begins».

«There's nothing to say, the ape speaks without thinking and thinks he sees things that are not there. Wow, he's a vegent» she replied with a slight note of irony in her voice, now determined to defend with nails and massacre with bad words her friend.

Ozuma sighed again, showing apparently cold and detached, while his fingers under the table and hidden by idiscreti looks, just touching the hand of his girlfriend. «Dunga, answer».

With a grin petty and a wry smile on his face the blond looked at Mariam hate, and then argue with dry tone: «It's her. I saw her exit from Jordan's room instead of fulfilling its duties».

«What?» Said Ozuma wide eyes toward her. A few hours earlier them had talked about them relationship and on Jordan and stupidly believed her again. «you, really enjoy spending time with him,». he added sarcastically, hoping to catch some sign of abating in her, but Mariam continued to show cold, while looking nervously at something in the pockets of her jeans, pulling out the phone a moment later and passing it to the boy.

Maybe he should trust her and believe in what they had said all night, maybe Mariam had actually kept the promise he had made to him.

«I keep my word» she hiss through clenched teeth, took her smartphone to unblock the phone, happy, smiling. Mariam hated when anyone doubted her and of her honest, especially if that someone was just Ozuma.

«Mariam, Daisy has a high fever. What should I do? I am panicking! Come now!». Read the message aloud, assuming an austere and strict, just bowing her head to the side, covertly insulting Dunga. «Yes, they I'm just false and duplicitous, right?».

«I never said that!» He tried to justify himself, while she smiled barely a hint of a slight victorious smirk, upset enjoying expression of the two boys who were watching appalled and incredulous. «You have not said, but I know someone who did and then ...» she got up from the chair, returning after the boy and hugged him from behind, placing a chaste kiss on the cheek of the captain, making him smile, «I told him about us. And ugly idiot, you still have not welcomed me».

«Good morning psychopathic girl» retorted Ozuma with a joking tone, increasingly determined to provoke and tease; He smiled and gently placed his lips on hers, completely ignoring the gaze of his girlfriend malicious. She still could not believe that everything will be solved with simple words unspoken for too long. Yet they were there, together again, ready to be again what fate had prevented him from being too long and they, together, they wanted to break down that fate.

«Hold it!» shouted Dunga incredulously, pointing his irises upset about his friends, only to scream again with higher: «How long is this novelty item? Bitch! You could have told me!».

Mariam raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under the breast, declaring cryptic: «Hmm, I think you owe me an apology. And no, I did not tell you anything because this is my business. Me and Ozuma, not yours».

«Yes, but you ...».

Takao is just licked his lips, winking towards Ozuma, and then utter a solemn tone, ready to play his part. «Saint Shield, which team crazy! Ozuma, I offer you a place among the world champions».

«Interesting,» retorted the other, thanks to that little prank vindictive, although the boy was holding a lot of difficulty with a laugh, when the two litigants shouted in unison, railing against Takao: «Leave our captain».

The sample, suddenly, burst into laughter, immediately followed by that of the knight, while Mariam and Dunga, still upset, joined their laughter, conscious of having been badly tricked by their friends, thus bringing harmony among them.

* * *

He saw her smile just as she placed quietly a few dishes on the shelf. From that position, hiding behind a pillar, he could not hear what she was saying to her friends, but the smile on diaphanous face, Takao, was the most beautiful smile in the world. Those lips just lip gloss shades from folded upwards made him feel good as ever, despite that pesky block that seemed to have closed her throat.

For any guy would be easy to ask her out, and yet, despite its façade bold and energetic Takao was a shy boy. Totally self-conscious in those matters of the heart.

«Kinomiya?».Came Nadja's voice, while two crystalline irises peered curiously. The girl was slightly bent to one side, sly smile, then added with a hateful wry smile:«You're watching?» And at that moment Takao wanted to disappear into thin air, while an unusual warmth came over his,cheeks. Increasingly embarrassed came out of his hiding place, waving her hands nervously forward in a vain attempt to conceal his guilt, uttering incoherent phrases and without logic.

«Huh?» Exclaimed the four princesses in unison, looking puzzled, until he heard Hilary squeaking gently: «Could you repeat that, please? ».

The face of the sample became completely red, insulting mentally, while his heart seemed to have lost a beat, but Takao had no intention of surrendering, forcing himself to control his thoughts and actions, while his seemingly confident look was staring intently Hilary, whispering in a firm voice:

«I need to talk to you».

And at that time the girl went into a panic, looking for an escape from the girls who, having already figured out what was going to happen, they pretended to ignore it, pushing it towards Takao and ignoring their words, laughing amused. «I hate you, all three».

«Tachibana, go. Here we are almost done» added Nadja, with a wink to the Japanese suggestively.

«If you do not want to do nothing, it was just a stupid question» he lied. Hilary was trying to escape from him and inexplicably felt hurt and rejected; he was trying to smile, when Hilary grabbed his hand with vehemence, dragging forcefully in a secluded corner of the garden decided to close the story as quickly as possible.

Hilary clenched her fists, considering his words carefully. She was convinced that Takao wanted to convince her to give up her passion. To beyblade. And she did not want to give in.

she put her dark eyes on her friend, hissing in a firm voice: «I have a team, Takao, and not leave one thing that I like just because you want it».

«I'm not saying this ...» when pressed to say it, but Hilary was not listening, continuing to talk freely. «Besides, I like the beyblade and I'm good with my new team. You've trained well and should lean on, do not deny me this happiness». Just slammed the confused eyelids; only then she realized what Takao had said .

«Wait ... what?».

«Oh, you stopped at last!» Replied the smiling boy amused. He breathed deeply, gathering all the courage he had, whispering in one breath: «I wanted to ask you out tonight with Ozuma and Mariam. Your Captain knows little about you and ... but who cares!» He said with vehemence, leaving the puzzled girl.

Hilary was speechless surprise and schokata, could not understand what he meant. He had asked her to leave, and then undo all a few moments later.

«What do you mean?».

«I like you, Hilary, and I don't mean as a friend, I like you I don't know how long and I know you have feelings for Kei, but ...».

He could not finish the sentence, while Hilary had slingshots on his lips.

Hilary was kissing him. She reciprocated his feelings. Takao awkwardly slid her hands through her hair, holding her and basking in the unexpected contact, as their tongues danced against each other, as if that contact was the only thing they needed.

She broke away from him just a sigh on his lips: «I have always felt something for you».

* * *

Hidden behind a wall, Ozuma and Mariam were watching the happy scene, exchanging a knowing look.

«Nice work, cupid» hissed Mariam mocking, holding back a laugh. That situation should definitely be changed in her favor, somehow.

«Obvious. I'm a perfect strategist» he retorted gloating satisfied, knowing that all the romantic stories were different each other and he had the bad luck and fortune to have with him a whimsical girl and extremely ironic and, in fact, not escaped glowering that Mariam had given him. Play a bit 'with her amused him, because even among them there would always be a catastrophic war.

«You cannot deny the obvious».

Mariam shrugged annoyed, annoyed and then hitting him hissing sarcastic: «In fact you have solved your heart problems alone».

«Yes, Princess. You are definitely right» said ironic, smiled to his girl. He remembered the promise he had made two months earlier, the same who had put off for too long. The girl giggled slightly, and then argue apathetic: «I assume that the evening is canceled».

In her heart Mariam would take out on a date, but really did not want to plead with her boyfriend, preferring rather veiled references to an explicit request. He had organized everything and had to be the one to carry on the dialogue. She screamed when Ozuma just pull it up, making her lean back against the wall, completely reducing the distance that separated them, a hint of a smirk:

«Who said that? A promise is a promise».

Mariam hugged him just clasping her hands behind his neck, serene, smiling, whispering hoarsely, seemingly defiant: «Then you care really to me», and, once again, captured his lips in a soft kiss, of just unfolding the lips allowing the tongue to him to creep into her mouth, playing with him in a seductive dance.

Both separated reluctantly, embracing each other for a few seconds while their eyes intertwined with each other, unable to separate. «But…». Mariam escaped soon as the outlet, passing quickly under his arm, yelling back and excited laugh: «Now try to get me».

* * *

Even as a child she had always loved the smell of books. intense smell knew she lived a thousand lives; travel, tales and stories that come to life. For years had been her escape from reality, the only entertainment that over time had become her deepest passion, the only stimulus that, then, growing up, had pushed her to give voice to its story, transcribing her fantasy colored ink on those white sheets.

Nadja loved to tell of murder, she loves. simple or complex stories, told all that her heart lurked. Her hand was slightly dirty black, had her legs bent and a pillow holding the head and back, while the words appeared as if by magic on the life sheet.

Eyes began to burn and wearily looked up, finding ones that Boris watched her with an enigmatic look.

«It's bad manners to spy, you know?» Hissed the ironic blonde, hardening just look. Hated Boris, she would always detested.

Nadja hated his humor, the way he looked at all the girls; probably she hated him for that. Especially for that. Because Boris said it all and contemporary said nothing.

Hated him because always revolved around, teasing and hated it because when there was could not hear the croaking voice, because he was not there to make war.

Boris smiled wryly, taking a seat beside her, relaxing on the sofa, continuing to remain silent, looking at her sideways, secure and readily blushed Nadja added, «And it is also bad manners occupy the sofa and invade my living space».

«Ivanova, is also bad manners to be rude with friends» he replied mockingly, invading more on her space, he saw her exasperated sigh. He loved to provoke it that way, maybe because she was the only person who could see beyond, to respond quickly, without hesitation, despite Nadja always responded with little kindness.

Nadja was beautiful with her blonde hair slightly shorter and those great cold and icy blue eyes, much the same as those of her brother, yet they were also more warm and kind. Yet, for the first time in his life, Boris, was not only attracted by the body but by what Nadja had inside. He could see perfectly the pain that preserved and shared inside her.

She intrigued him, and he hated her contemporary, fighting heart and mind that suggested to escape from that blonde princess.

«Huznestov, you're hateful».

«You too».

«You're bossy».

«And you're conceited».

«You're insufferable».

«And you're rude and sour».

Nadja rolled her eyes in exasperation, whispering sarcastically: «Uh, that's cute! The war has just begun».

«So you say, Nadja» he retorted, letting that name came out gently out from his lips, looking at her with obstinate insistence.

«Ivanova» she corrected him with a sharp tone, gave him a look malevolent. «Don't call me with the name».

«Okey, Nadja». Boris leaned toward her, thrusting his face into that of the blonde, whispering in her ear in a hoarse voice: «I love to argue with you, you're so sexy».

Nadja's heart skipped a beat, while a sudden fire broke out in her body, passing a finger to his lips and tracing the outline, determined to dominate the situation, meowing sensual: «I do the only war with who I want».

«I do it because I want you».

Smart and fast like a hawk He put his hands down her hips, until she lay beneath him, drawing a slow trail of kisses on her neck, always avoiding kissable lips and trying infinite pleasure as she tried that contact , pulling his shirt quickly, now in the grip of her hormones.

The skin of the Russian was dotted with scars, was hot, hard and calloused hands had slipped on her breast, catching her by surprise.

«I or Hiwatari?» Hissed Boris amused, moving just from her, despite impatiently awaited an answer.

«Huh? What about now? Kei is a keeper, we're just friends. Who are you?».

Boris smiled slightly, looking once again her lips then angry then insinuate his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

It had been an unexpected contact, apparently did not want to, different from what she had tried to imagine several times, but she liked. It had been a pure explosion of life that had involved every fiber of their bodies. It was hell.

«Nadja? You and I, no complications. Strange to say, but I do not want anything to ruin with sex».

«What do you mean?» asked Nadja confused, raising an eyebrow.

«You know what I mean. I will not spoil nothing before the time, I like you and I do not make stupid mistakes».

«Huznestov, are you afraid of my brother?» teased her, amused smiling and tilting her head to the side.

The Russian smiled back, greeting him with the Russian, then abruptly getting up from the couch, visibly offended. «No, I'm not afraid of your brother». He walked over to the door, when he heard Nadja's voice called with an imperative tone.

«So what's wrong? Anything! I told you: I do the only war with who I want».

«That's the point, Ivanova. I know little and are tired of toy relations. I want more and will take time».

Nadja blinks her eyelids several times, a hint of a smile, holding on to Boris's arm and forced him to stop his escape, observing with a firm gaze and full of challenge, only to mention a wry smile: «I understand, Huznestov, I understand. You're not shutting me but you're asking me to address the steady relationship».

«That's right, you understand» he retorted a hint of a smirk.

Nadja clenched her fists, striking furiously on his friend's chest, then hissed:

«You could be less cryptic, you idiot!» And immediately gave him away, closing the door behind her back and slipping to the ground smiling.

Yes, maybe she never hated Boris.

* * *

 **Note: I make you belive that between Nadja and Kei should be something but… no XD**

 **It was my first idea but I want my Oc whit Boris, always Boris**

 **Ok, I'm crazy! Two or three chapter at the end and now I'm sad. Sigh.**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen see you at the next week**


	16. Rebel girls forever

_**Hello guys! How are you? I better and it seems that things are slowly improving despite the fatigue . And here we are, with the penultimate chapter of this story and I still can not believe he came here with all of you . Thanks for being there : LoneeWolf , Indigo Jupiter , eroticlad11 and also to my boyfriend that I always critical XD But rest assured , I'm not going to disappear and I'm already working on a new fanfiction = ) CAUTION: **_**The chapter c** **ontains explicit sexual scenes !**

See you at the end of chapter

* * *

Time seemed to be faster than usual and it had finally come the tournament, celebrating the event with an opening gala.

The lecture room was elegantly furnished; dense finely decorated red velvet curtains lined the various balconies that overlooked the garden, round tables were set up with fine linen tablecloths on which were laid floral centerpiece, while a spiral of roses decorated the handrail of the staircase from which they would input the five girls, including also Hilary, whose presence had been strongly supported by her friends.

Occasionally they looked out over the cloth wall that separated them from the other blader with full anxiety heart, sheltering one o'clock in the complicit gaze of the other.

«We are really at the end?» Hilary whispered in the throes of a strong sensation, torturing nervously at her fingers, when Julia smiled sweetly, lovingly caressing her face. «It is not the end, this is just the beginning of our friendship».

«Juls, shut up,» chided Mariam with a joking tone, getting lost for a brief moment in Julia's eyes.

Yes, everything was going to end, at least for that tournament and with it had increased her worries about her romantic relationship. She would not be returning to the village, she would remain there, far from Ozuma, that despite the various discussions, he finally agreed to let her live her life. Mariam cleared her throat, taking a serious and composed and then turned her attention to the girls. «the advertising campaign has been an unexpected success and B.B.A. offered us to stay here for the next three years, Julia, smile! Your request has been accepted to the academy».

Spain's eyes widened in disbelief, shone like bright stars, then throw with a momentum between her friend's arms, hopping euphoric in place, whispering: «Really? Really? Really?».

«Yes, Jordan confirmed this morning».

«I do not believe it! OMG! I do not believe it!» Julia felt her heart vibrating ecstasy and light. She had thought that after that experience would have to return to her odious job of waitress and instead finally going to make it to realize the dream that kept the heart for years. «Why do not you tell me this morning? Bitch, you told me only part of the truth».

«I have omitted a part of the truth» disagreed Mariam laughing, and then mention a slight smile, «And then I wanted to talk to all because it is not over. We know perfectly well that this work we like, we know perfectly well the sacrifices and travel from one city to another would be impossible and exhausting ... one of the sponsors offered us to live here at their expense and to begin to do this work here permanently, for now ».

«And Boris?»

«And Yuri?»

«And Rei»

«And Takao?» They asked the four girls in unison, visibly frightened by the idea of losing their loved ones.

«Girls, I do not know. Takao and Rei live here, so I do not think there are problems. I know that Boris and Yuri have declined the offer to stay here but they decided to collaborate externally. This you should ask them. For their help and for all that we lived I know they have rewarded us, I know no more. I'm sorry».

Hilary just sighed, carefully watching Mariam's eyes veiled with sadness, her friend and then shake her hand affectionately. «And our captain?».

«I do not know. The village is his home and I can not force him to follow me everywhere, it would not be fair». Feigned a serene smile, fighting back tears, then said with a firm tone: «And now let's go. When you go down from here we will be rivals and I can not wait to challenge you.»

«Do not be so bold, I'm going to get you into pieces,» Julia replied with a defiant tone, hugging her her boyfriend's sister and soon the blonde added, «In very small pieces but first we destroy Sapphira. Her must not remain nothing».

Nadja had never forgotten the deception in which she was taken. She hated her with all her strength and her crystalline eyes seemed to have become a murky expanse of dark blue water. Just she shrugged her shoulders in a vain attempt to ward off the thought, smiling slightly. «We fight, girls. We must fight with all our strength. Our life has been stolen from us and it is time to rebel against the evil. Now we know who we are».

«The Kratos ... Kratos is getting rid against Chaos ... the war has just begun».

A distant voice boomed heavily in the minds of Mariam, felt her head burning, as if she were squeezing something, slowly forcing her to lean against a wall, placing her hand on her heart, breathing more laboriously. «I do not know what the heck's going on ... I see the sea in turmoil, the earth shake, the wind blowing violently and the fire burning with fury, all against the respective counterparty. Colored light is shining in the darkness, while the black fire tries to destroy everything. The balance has been broken, the third and final phase is near. Thanks, Eireen».

The three princesses widened the astonished eyes, until Hilary admitted in a whisper: «I do not ever get used to this».

«And even the transformation» added Julia, remembering the day when she had reached that level in Hilary company.

* * *

 _The sun shone high in the sky and a gentle breeze caressed their skin in a gentle caress, while Nadja and Mariam took advantage of daylight to confuse their opponents, isolated from the boys who attended the meeting remaining at a safe distance._

 _They would do everything to help their friends that level. They had absolute need their energy, aggressively attacking the two young women._

 _Red and turquoise light exploded with fury in the air, beating hard against the ground, while blue and orange energy reciprocated the attack, failing miserably._

 _Julia longed to rip that grin that her best friend had on her face. She clenched her fists in anger as she tried to unleash all her power._

 _«This is not right ! We can not see you if you continue to hide» shouted angry and impetuous, hurling yet another blow to empty when she saw Mariam nosedive down, just bowing her head to the side._

 _That occasion was a must, absolutely must. She narrowed her eyes slightly, concentrating all the energy in the palm of the hand, while her friend continued to stay still and motionless, as if she would be struck._

 _The air energy unloaded with an icy wind directed in one direction when all vanished in a single movement of the other. Her energy had been collected in a single sphere with the water. Julia did not understand anything for a moment, finding herself on the ground and along several meters on her back._

 _«Why? Why I can not!» she shouted as vented her anger against the ground, now unable to hold back the tears when cold Nadja's voice reached her ears. «Julia can not make it if continue in this way»._

 _«I can!»._

 _Mariam gave her a grim look at two friends, telling them to keep silent, and then to the Spanish with a sweet smile on her face. «It's true, if you act in this way we will never succeed. You have to feel the energy, try to stay calm and maybe I have an idea» Mariam smiled mockingly, batting her long eyelashes and turning her attention to Yuri and Takao. «You two ... come here. Immediately». Then she gave a knowing look and Nadja looked up, excusing herself with little conviction. «That you do not like it at all»._

 _With a fierce and fast attack of the previous wave they headed toward the two boys, making them fly for a few meters, when two beams of light seemed to halve their energy waves, hitting hard the girls behind._

 _Powerful and pure energy beating the soul of the two girls. Suddenly they felt full of new energy. Powerful. Only a few moments later understood to be no longer on the ground, falling back with a loud thud on the ground, while their shiny suits seemed to dance in the light of darkness._

 _Julia took in her hands the fabric of her skirt in blue clear wheel, barely moving her little wings that resembled the clouds, while the bodice with a sweetheart neckline on shades of midnight blue left her just make out the skin. Her hair was pulled back into a soft bun that ended with the crown on which was set a sapphire. «OMG!»._

 _Hilary looked at her arms surrounded by vines that looked like bracelets. A green and orange top shone the light, while an emerald green skirt with a deep side slit fell softly to the ground, while its wings vaguely reminiscent of the shape of the leaves._

 _Her brown hair was free and flowing, finely decorated with intertwined vines among some locks, while, unlike the others, had placed an emerald on her forehead. «We did it!» she yelled happy and moved._

 _They had it all figured out, now they were ready to fight._

* * *

They were silent for a second, wandering among their thoughts, when they saw a short brown hair running toward them, serene smile.

«Hey ladies, the show must go on! Ready for the scene?».

The princesses and Mao exchanged looks serene, smiling at each other and then treat to a moment of peace as they shook in a gentle embrace.

Everything was about to really begin.

The slow and romantic music playing softly in the environment while Nadja snorted bored, looking from time to time Boris, while her hands drummed nervously against the wood of the table, more and more irritated.

The situation with the Muscovite was virtually unchanged, except for the stolen kisses in secret, hidden from the sight of all. Nadja began to detest that absurd situation that was beginning to confuse more and more, when she saw the boy observe her with a inquisitive look, making her shiver.

They were sitting side by side, as locked in a bubble until the blonde joined her palms, just resting her head on them, showing off smile more false, and then blow with firm and expressionless voice:

«What's up? Cat got your tongue?».

Boris smiled back, bringing his face close to hers observing her lips lit by a thin layer of lip gloss peach, and then dive into those blue eyes surrounded the blue pencil. «This is stupid, is not it? We're wasting time rather than starting with the challenges».

Nadja shrugged nonchalantly, and then get up gracefully from her chair wobbling on her heels, then stopped and turned back to him, looking at him with an enigmatic expression. «Huznestov, you do not understand anything».

Inexplicably she felt offended, as if he had accused of something. She was playing a role at that time and he had covertly offended by his words, and if he could only would have choked. Nadja wandered into the room with her eyes desperately searching for a friendly face, when an idea Machiavellian and maybe even crazy flashed overhead.

Continuing to sway reached the table of Blade Breakers, calling just to Kei and continuing to maintain eye contact with Boris, whispering a phrase to Kei, who promptly grabbed her hand, dragging the center of the dance floor.

If Boris was going to challenge her she would seize the gauntlet, playing her last move.

«He's watching» Kei whispered, pretending to lean toward the blonde who pretended a flirtatious laugh, whispering in sly tone: «Do not complain, you owe me a favor».

«To serve my head on a silver platter to Huznestov is not exactly a favor» ironically he retorted, making her just circling.

«Do not ever come to that ... I hope».

«You owe me a favor but a thousand, remind me».

Nadja is just lifted on the points being sought to see what the heck doing Boris, remaining upset when she saw him, and then turned her gaze to Kei. «can you see he ?».

«Yes».

«Where?».

«I'm right behind you». Moscow's voice rang out clearly in the mind of the girl. Nadja planted her feet on the ground, turning slowly towards him, while her hair fell slowly on the back like a flowing golden waterfall.

«Do you need something?».

The boy grunted slightly, giving Kei a gaze full of anger and then slice the hand, keeper her with him to a remote corner of the room.

Nadja crossed her arms under her chest to visibly irritated, reducing her eyes to slits, and then to say sharply: «What the hell do you want from me?»

«And you? Known that spins around Hiwatari»

«That's my business, Huznestov. Least interested in him».

* * *

 _The Muscovite just raised an eyebrow, anchoring the girl against the wall abruptly reducing distances and insinuating his tongue into her mouth. Nadja groaned surprise, slipping quickly her hands through his shirt buttons and insinuating her hands on his chest and firmly anchored her legs against his pelvis._

 _She did not mind at all if someone would have seen them, as if everything had suddenly become less important._

 _Their eyes sewed for a moment, stuck once again in that spell lost in time and space._

 _«I'm waiting for a month. Enough is enough, Boris»._

 _She had never been more sure of itself, just by touching the erection of the Russian with a finger and began to fumble with the buttons of the jean._

 _They began to kiss again, slipping behind a hidden door, just by reducing the contact and then throw herelf even against each other, sighing for breath._

 _«Nadja?»_

 _«Yup?»_

 _«I love you»._

 _She blinked her disbelief lashes for a second, wincing just before lift a few millimeters the gap of the skirt, surrounding the boy's body possessively, hissing voice hoarse and sexy:_

 _«Me too»._

 _The guy just went up along the thighs of the woman, touching her panties through its center, increasing faster and faster pace, enjoying of those stifled groans and reversing the position, surprising._

 _With a light snapped shifted the delicate tissue, slowly entering her. He saw her close her eyes and hold back tears of pain as her virginity was slowly being torn._

 _«I did not know ...» he tried to justify himself mortified, gently kissing her face._

 _«It hurts, fuck!» She moaned, pressing against him. Her intimacy seemed to burn but, again, did not care. She had everything she wanted. «Who cares? Come on, you idiot»_

 _«Are you sure?»_

 _Nadja rolled her eyes in exasperation as she tried to figure out what to do, hissing abruptly. «Boris'ska, I'm pissed»._

 _Once again it was challenging and angry began to move in her body._

 _Nadja did not understand what those two conflicting sensations somewhere between pain and pleasure, and yet it was fine._

 _The girl had known the pain for too long, the loneliness but when she was with him all was well and everything lost meaning. There were only two of them._

* * *

In there the girls were feeling suffocated, everyone seemed to look at them with ististence, demanding their attention. A thousand pictures had been taken, promptly posted on their Facebook page as proof that posed with a model.

Fake smiles, having to be perfect beginning to look stuffy and the fresh air of the garden seemed to give them a place of peace. Away from it all, there were only four without Mao and Mathilda, remained inside the home with their respective boyfriends.

«Rebel girls?» Suddenly exclaimed Hilary, a hint of a curious shy smile.

Julia and Mariam turned to the brunette with a curious expression, nodding slightly amused smile. «What is it, Hils?» finally asked Julia, feebly patting the cold surface of her beyblade.

She could not wait to race again, the last normal blader and the first from future teacher.

«Oh, nothing. It's just that often the two of you call ... so I think this should be our group's name».

Mariam seemed to think about it, just shrugged her shoulders. «The rebellious angels descend on earth and all know the history of prophecy. We can change it with that word, it is basically what we are».

«Rebel girls? Really?» Nadja asserted ironic, then she smiled slyly hinting a serene smile. «This is crazy! I like it!».

They looked with complicity, putting their hands to the center of the group, shouting together:

«One ... two ... three ... Rebel Girls Forever».

Suddenly they heard someone beating sarcastically hands, while a somber voice hissed: «And this is the end of you, bitches» . That crazy rumor knew all too well.

They could not even pronounce Sapphira's name when monstrous wave hit hard the girls, while their bodies fell to the ground look.

And in an instant all was dark and cold.

That history had come to a tragic end.

* * *

 ** _I have always said to be a bad person , and I left you here with a kidnapping LOL You have no idea what will happen in the near and I assure you that it will be terrible, maybe someone will die , or maybe or maybe all will be saved . Not advance anything but I already know that rebel girls now is the end ... * Carmen goes into a corner to make circles in the void * sigh . To the next chapter , with love , hugs and kisses , Carmen_**


	17. Trying to escape

**Hi guys! How are you? Here it's rain, there is a storm. I don't know why I'm so happy, maybe because I see my old friend in a game… and after one years we are back again, but you are here for the chapter but it will be not the last… but the next**

 **…**

 **So, a speciale thanks to Loneewolf for all, your friendship is most important for me. To eroticlad11 for all support, to IndigoJupiter and my lover Alex.**

 **Love You,**

 **Carmen**

* * *

When they opened their eyes were caught by a sudden sense of numbness. Their violently throbbing heads and combined it with a feeling of nausea and disgust; water droplets slowly descended from the ceiling, mechanically resonating in their minds.

Some cuts and bruises sprinkled their bodies, others, however, were covered by pieces of fabric of their clothes torn in several places. That place was very dirty and they had been thrown in there as waste. Iron bars blocking out of that dismal dungeon and narrow. There was no escape.

At that precise moment, everything seemed to be confused, forgotten in time.

None of them dared to utter a word, their eyes seemed to want to avoid, remaining each immersed in their thoughts, Nadja lifted until just look.

Her body was trembling in panic, while her eyes were veiled by a deep state of anguish, then whisper a breathless fil:

«It's over ... I know this place».

She knew, she had always known the secret prison. The perfect hideaway for those who wanted to kill and be covered from everything and everyone. That place was not a simple but a long prison of torture and endless pain.

«We'll find a way to get out of here. Do not lose hope» retorted Julia with a confident tone. As the situation could be dramatic had no intention to give up herfreedom and to all she had achieved.

«No, here people are dead ... it's impossible to get out alive. I know» said Nadja exasperated. She was always a person strong and self-confident, even arrogant at times, but it was certain that there would be no escape.

she wanted to go away, far away from that life, close in the arms of her brother, fearing for him.

Million questions flashed through her mind, wondering if the others had been attacked and closed in there. Fear and terror confused her mind, her legs refused to support her, until, wearily slumped in a corner bringing her knees to her chest, hiding her tears between her legs.

A slight rustle caught her attention, clashing with a pair of emerald green eyes that seemed to want to give peace. "I know it is difficult," murmured Mariam, sitting down beside her, "We do not know what to expect but we will fight, Nadja. We have our powers and we are not alone, we have one for the other. "

«I wish none of this had ever happened ...»

«Mariam is right, we will fight until the end, we can do it. You must not give in, you can not. We need you,» exclaimed Hilary, she surrounds the slender body of the blonde in a hug, and then stick out a hand to Julia, who smiled and took a seat beside her, murmuring with a reassuring and aggressive tone: « We have said a few weeks ... Rebel Girls ... if you fight, I will fight too. We must rebel.»

«Not now. We await the light of day, we need to rest,» said Mariam, joining the embrace, and so, with the tired mind, fell into a deep sleep, united in their thoughts and fears.

The girls had tried everywhere but there was no trace of them, as if they vanished into thin air. They had hoped for a contact but when they found their phones thrown in the trash they understood that something had happened.

* * *

From that moment began a desperate race towards home with a faint hope to find them.

They ran on the grass rustling the grass and only when they reached the door widened the astonished eyes.

It was open.

The TV light was on, and the light of the DVD player light flashes insistently; Boris surpassed all the guys with an abrupt gesture, pressing the button quickly.

unclear images, alternating with a light gray, appeared on the screen, becoming gradually more and more sharp, until an image appeared traumatizing.

 _The four princess were different to the ground, dirty and with torn clothes, soaked in small pools of condensed blood. They seemed dead._

 _Instinctively they screamed scared, unable to hold them back the tears and screams of pain._

 _They were dead._

 _Sudden a hand moved on the earth, producing a shrill and annoying noise until Hilary got up from that position, crawling towards Julia, then to Nadja and finally to Mariam._

 _Her desperate screams and muffled by tears were a chilling sound and full of terror, when the camera panned Nadja. Her blue eyes were terrified and lost, only to see her clinging painfully against a wall._

 _"Where the fuck are we finished?" said Julia suddenly woke up from that unreal sleep, as her hands slipped on the burning scratches on her left arm, shivering._

 _A wheezing sound, a violent cough and also the last princess opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly lashes. «We're in hell, girls»._

 _Sudden everything went dark, leaving room for a black armchair, until the man turned with a jerk, revealing his face covered by a mask. Vladimir Vorkof._

 _A smile explained and bad was painted on her face, while the fingers of his hands were touching met, while his cold eyes seemed to radiate a grotesque cruel light, and in a sing-song tone and petty whispered:_

 _"Did you like my present?". He smiled again, cracking his lips into a smile Machiavellian again. "This is the last time you'll see them live."_

The screen went black again, leaving the boys complete flabbergasted.

Yuri, Kei and Boris exchanged a knowing look; everyone seemed to know each other's thoughts, reliving again the terror of their past.

At one time, perhaps, they would not give any importance to these four girls, they would have left there to suffer and die but now everything had changed. Julia, Nadja ... even Hilary and Mariam were their friends.

«Now stop. That friends must die» exclaimed Boris full of wrath, hitting a wall hard. Fists were running one after the other ever more strongly, forcing himself to fight those emotions and the ability to take rash actions.

A gesture, a touch of his captain and stopped hurting. It would be just useless.

Ozuma gritted his teeth in anger, biting his tongue up to get hurt, unable to watch the brother of his girlfriend. He had promised to protect her, but had failed miserably.

It was his fault that now Mariam was there.

«Takao?». Lighting seemed to cross his mind, a hint of a slight smile. «Kenny still has the bit power's detector ?»

All pointed their eyes on the two boys, waiting anxiously for a reply was not long in coming. «Yes, I have it. Come on, let's go get it».

They moved quickly toward the door, leaving there the innocent, when Jesse ran to his captain, grabbing his wrist.

«Save Mariam and bring her here, save my sister».

Ozuma could never forget the look full of confidence.

If that would be the end of them he would do anything to save the people he loved.

* * *

The sun just filtered, illuminating the gloomy prison, lighting up their eyes misty, ridestandole from that sleep. Mariam barely whispered, calling in a low voice the four girls.

«What are you going to do?»asked skeptically Nadja, lingering look.

Water Princess smiled cynically, then declare mockingly: «They believe that a simple metal bar can stop us?».

«Our powers, of course,» she replied suddenly enlightened, receiving a brief nod from the blue-haired girl. They lined up, side by side, calling their powers.

A large ball is lifted into the air, while the four elements merged in their primary form, bumping violently against that grille.

An explosion of light shined the room, but nothing went as planned, while their items returned against them, causing them to fall between the screams of pain.

"What the fuck!" Exclaimed Julia, punching the ground, "These walls reflect or what?".

"I think so," note Hilary thoughtfully, "Maybe we should try again, but on the opposite wall."

"It's absurd, you know? But it has to work. absolutely it can work. I do not want to stay here a second longer» added Mariam getting up from the ground.

Mariam grabbed the hands of girls, closing her eyes as a luminous sphere is lifted in the air going, severely hitting the wall with an explosion of blinding light.

"Down!" Shouted Mariam, pulling girls towards the ground. And at that precise moment the ball of light ever returned back, imploding against the iron bars.

A deafening noise echoed in the air, while the metal grates fell to the ground with a crash that raise a dusty dark blanket.

They coughed nervously while trying to move the soot. They widened eyes, shouting ecstatic. In their hearts it seemed to be resurrected hope. Now they were unable to hold back his emotions. They were free! Free to run away from those chains.

Around them there were only high walls of brick cold facts and Nadja pressed one of those, while a new sound seemed to move around, while a slowly came back wall, revealing an escape.

It took only a nod, a vigilant and look confident and began a desperate race to salvation, until the terrible sound of an alarm began to ring insistently, hammering with greater force. Their eardrums seemed to want to explode at any moment, but did not want to surrender. Now they were there they could not go back.

* * *

Beep ... beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep.

The noise of the bit detector power had suddenly become more intense, accelerating the pace second by second. They looked around for a few seconds but in that clearing there seemed to be nothing, the hiding places of Vorkov had to be there somewhere but there was nothing. Not even a meager clue.

«Are you sure that thing works?» Dunga asked with a harsh tone, reserving Takao a skeptical and tired look.

Were wandering in the middle of nowhere by all night, they had suffered from frost and cold morning breeze. In that place the sun seemed to have disappeared, filtering just among the dense foliage of the trees.

Japanese scratched his weary head, dropping on the trunk of a tree and then lowering his head sadly, sighing in exasperation. «I do not know ... a few years ago worked perfectly».

«Do it to work! absolutely it has to work!».

«I... I do not know, really».

Yuri began to walk towards one direction indefinitely, snatching from Takao's hands the detector, when the arrow reached its peak, while that annoying "beep" had become even more insistent. He smiled faintly, throwing with little grace the object on the lawn and then begin to rummage among the sharp branches of a bush.

He was right.

"Come here. I have something for you! "He said grimly, completely destroying the bush.

A wooden trapdoor had been hidden, previously sealed by a series of chains. Everyone was would silently, collapsing next to the red.

It did not matter to anyone the pain he was giving him that effort, nor of their skin wound. They were there all along, forming a human chain, until the wooden lattice blew up, completely destroyed, while four different lights exploded violently at the same time by going for an instant their eyes.

«Did we were missing, guys?» Cried a voice seraphic, while the light became more and more mild.

* * *

Here's what happened ...

They had no idea about what they should do. Running was the only solution, even for Nadja that place seemed unknown and the only certainty I had was to be upwards, despite that path was becoming increasingly cold and wet.

Hilary put a foot wrong, falling to the ground when a trapdoor beneath her suddenly opened, swallowing it.

She screamed scared, screaming with all the breath she had. Her heart was beating a thousand during the descent, when a sudden jolt threw her to the ground. She moaned in pain begging for help. Her eyes wandered to the top, while a much sour and seemed cramped creep into her heart.

Water.

Her steps were fatigued, she was looking for a way out, when the sound of chains drew her attention and at that moment she saw her. Maybe they could get out.

«Hilary! Hilary are you okay?» cried the three girls excited but their voices sounded muffled, and filled with terror.

The brown-haired threw a shot of light upward, screaming as loud as her voice: «Go ahead! Let yourself go, this is a slide».

Nadja, Julia and Mariam exchanged a skeptical look, then run the command of their friend, ending up in the dirty swamp at a time.

"Ugh ... it's so dirty here!" Exclaimed Julia disgusted, trying to ignore the smell stinky.

Mariam shrugged, replying with an ironic tone: «Did you think to find a beauty center?».

An eerie silence wrapped them for a moment, and then begin to giggle. Stress, that absurd situation, the flight ... everything was successful in no time, when the noise of the chains again drew their attention, making her shiver.

«There! Look there,» said Hilary pointing a finger up, sly smile. «we can fly and destroy that thing ... maybe we can escape»

All nodded in unison, triggering a slight bright glow with their four colors, thus beginning their metamorphosis. Lightning flew upwards combining their powers. The hatch exploded, destroying itself in a million pieces, while the rays of the sun caressing their skin.

They were safe.

Everything seemed to have taken back to live, the colors and hope ... all was resurrected. Pure.

And they, their friends, were there. They were not alone.

«Did we were missing, guys?».

* * *

Slowly they went down on the grass, regaining their normal shape. Running into the arms of people who loved was the only thing managed to do.

Nadja had her face streaked with tears; it was so strange to see her cry, yet she could not shake the arms of her brother along with Julia. Needed that contact.

But when she harpies Boris's lips was a totally unexpected gesture. He had pulled down, insinuating his tongue into her mouth, suffering from a primitive need. She did not mind the grim look of her brother or what they were saying the other. That was the only thing he wanted, and at the same time Julia clung with her legs against Yuri's body, shouting euphoric.

"I've never been so happy to see you."

Julia buried her head in the crook of the Moscow's neck, inhaling the scent of him and a sudden sense of peace enveloped her completely.

Mariam remained far from the group, looking around warily. Everything had been too easy. That place did not give her security, as if she felt upon hrrself the gaze of someone indiscreet.

«Mariam?» called Dunga and Ozuma in unison, running toward her, and closing it in an intimate embrace, while a slight smile appeared on her lips. "I would not want to be rude but I was choking. do you want me dead? ".

Ozuma just laughed, jerking sharply against himself, stealing a light kiss on her lips, then move an arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear: "I'm glad you're here."

Hilary, on the other hand, was one of shock. She looked around bewildered still, spite his face had appeared a victorious smile. Still incredulous threw herself into his arms in tears, unable to utter a word. He was there and all was going well.

Sudden the sky became gloomy as the rain began to pour violently from heaven.

A black whirlwind came upon them, while an austere man moved toward them, smiling grimly.

«now this I'll have some time».

Yuri's eyes opened wide, completely stunned, shocked whispering: "Vorkov."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Cut the scene at the clue scene? Yes, I just did! In the next you will see Sapphira and the other? Who will survive?**

 **I don't know… I love drama and kill one (or all) the character can be an opportunity and I'm not joking and now I'm going to corrept the other fix and write Silent tears.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **See you at the next week!**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen**


	18. New life is coming

Yuri just moaned, his teeth were tight and emitted an annoying squealing noise. After all these years he could never forget the torture and the pain it had caused cruel man.

Vorkov was and would always be the cause of his bad but he knew he had to act with caution, aware of the thousands of dangerous tactics that the Russian monaco and knew that if Yuri had miscalculated any action, everything would have ended.

One mistake and everything would be lost.

One mistake and everyone would have allowed the rise of evil. The famous Chaos trying to avoid too long.

Yuri's hands were clenched into a fierce fist, while his face was painted a mask of pure cynicism.

The atmosphere was tense, weighed on those guys a ton, wrapping them with his icy silence, until the man took the word.

«I never thought it would be so easy to make you fall into my trap».

Everything had been a mere, sneaky, deceiving.

«This time you will not win, it's a promise».

Steps were soon muffled audible even to them, while a black spiral into the air explodes with violence. The four princesses exchanged a knowing look, changing their shape.

They had no idea what they had to do, while the black smoke of that sphere was completely wrapped up their group. The temperature dropped quickly, chilling the wings of the princesses who were already in the mid air, then falling on the lawn with a painful groan.

As might be confused and scared is forced to keep the concentration.

«What should we do?» shouted confused Hilary. She had already realized that the situation was dangerous but not to that extent.

«We don't get out of here,» Mariam hissed in a whisper, while remaining unusually quiet; all pointed their eyes on the girl complete disbelief. «Mariam, what the heck are you saying?» Retorted Ozuma receiving a shrug in response.

«I mean that we will never get out of here if we don't cooperate. Our experience all this negative energy, right? ". He pauses for a second, pointing upwards.

«Yes, and it's all around us,» said Nadja smiling mockingly. She had guessed what she was insinuating her friend and knew that she had damn right. «It catalyzed everywhere except at that point».

«And that's exactly what we will do!» Said Julia courageous.

The Apocalys was near but Julia knew that she could not give up. Unconsciously her fingers intertwined in those of Yuri; no one knew the reason for that gesture, just needed that contact, losing a beat when he gave her a faint smile.

That was not just her battle and she also fought the battle against the man who had destroyed for too long of Yuri's life.

In few time they curled into a circle, respecting the positions they had learned, leveraging their complementary powers: Mariam was facing Nadja and next to the blonde was Hilary who was in front of Julia. The boys formed a second circle behind the princesses, alternating order guardian and knight.

«Hilary» said Takao, making turning Japanese. «I trust you».

«I love you, Tak».

For a moment everything became quiet and the temperature became hotter and hotter, their breaths were fast and rhythmic, much to unite among themselves. A jolt of pure electricity shook their bodies and in an instant a column of those thundered against the dome, dissolving powers with black blanket, exploding with a violent roar deafening.

Willfully all fell to the ground.

Around them there was only the fire that was devouring the whole forest, the roar of lightning whistled noisily, tearing the clear sky of rain beating against the trembling ground, tornadoes of rocks and stones darted everywhere, forcing the group to cover their face.

Cold wind blowing against their skin, just scratching while Sapphira, Brooklyn, Steven and Michelle were gathered solemnly around Vorkov, reciting ancient formulas. As violent electric shocks obscure rays surrounding their enemies, creating an impenetrable barrier.

The man smiled grimly. He felt within himself an energy violent and pleasant, albeit incomplete. He missed only one last step and then waited impatiently longed for far too long.

His revenge was bloody and his rise would make him Emperor of both worlds. He looked up on the four princesses, catalyzing a vortex that enveloped his body grew moment by moment, until his aides fell to the ground look, unaware of what awaited them.

No one had time to react, when a black cloud seemed to suck the princesses. Just flew in the sky, spinning sharply and incessantly.

They tried an indescribable pain, sharp spines seemed to penetrate in their flesh, their blood gushing down, piercing the prison, while a short red rain fell slowly to the ground, as long as the cloud dissipated to the ground, while the bodies of four girls fell to soil try life.

Guardians and Knight ran toward them. desperate cries and suffering scream were of no use, they sounded in the forest like a lazy funeral symphony.

Yuri, Boris, Ozuma and Dunga sprang to their feet, unleashing a violent attack but Vorkov He just move your hand, dissolving simply disarming the old magic. They had no intention of surrendering. They just wanted to avenge their friends.

Chaos had been awakened and they could do nothing to prevent the massacre, but would try until the end.

The riders were joined in the fight, encircling the old rival. Vorkov smiled wickedly, whipping the air with a jet of water and a ground storm. It was the owner of the elements and the four boys who had killed by deception were only a small price.

The black fire glowed with a darker light, hitting in the chest eight boys who fell to the ground covered in blood. The war was about to end.

* * *

 _Around them there was only blinding white and a sweet silence. In that place there seemed to be no way out, the four princesses would have felt lost and desperate, but in there knew they were protected._

 _It was a dejavu, a reminder of a past that did not know._

 _«What ...?» Whispered Julia uncertain, looking bewildered that anything white._

 _«Don't 'what' but where? This place ... » corrected Nadja._

 _«Yes, I think I know I too,» added Mariam smiling._

 _«Are we dead?» Asked Hilary uncertain, reaching for the flimsy walls, which suddenly began to dissolve, leaving the girls surprised._

 _Before them it was show a clearing._

 _The wind carried the sound of birds, while a light blue torrent slid slowly, while a cave covered by green plants triumphed on that enchanted framework._

 _Their footsteps rustled just walking adhere to each other, when the sound of the fire caught their attention, and that famous phrase that Hilary had read a month before the rock face seemed to spend on the oxen._

 _«Now everything has more sense» hissed Hilary in a voice steady and safe «That place is the same»._

 _«Yes, but it's like we're in another dimension» Nadja replied skeptically. When a sweet voice filled their hearts, turning them. «We'll see, princesses»._

 _Four girls dressed in white smiled unto them, walking toward the girls, stopping a few millimeters from them. One of them grabbed Mariam's hands , giving her a sweet and motherly gaze, her turquoise hair and smooth the surrounded the face, while her sapphire blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness._

 _«You did a good job, water princess. You are a worthy heir»._

 _«Eireen, are you?»._

 _The woman nodded slightly, inviting her friends to do the same. The red-haired girl of things went slightly away from Nadja, looking sideways, and then ask you a sly look. «Nadja, you can do what you want. Not make my mistake»._

 _«Bridget ... we have little time! You've already paid enough! » shooting severe Laksmi, and at that moment Nadja realized._

 _All had wings, all except Bridget. She could not say why, but in her heart and in her mind she felt a strong sense of empathy for her, wrapping her small hands with their backs princess. «It's a promise»._

 _The four princesses exchanged a fleeting look uncertain, unaware of what awaited them. They understood that they are in a distant time and still could not understand how they had to reach that distant time._

 _When they were sucked into that vortex had experienced a painful sensation in the chest, as if something or someone was ripping into millions of pieces of their soul, and then feel a void in their hearts, while their bodies had become suddenly and inexplicably more light._

 _«I wonder ... it is clear that we are no longer in our time but how we ended up here? Where we are?». Mariam's voice turned firm and resolute. Demanded clear and concise answers, she was tired of sentences in half and critical predictions._

 _Aradia went ahead just other friends with a stern expression on her face. It was the lowest of all and her curly hair and green, the same color of her eyes, took the word. «This is our place, and yours too». Her voice was enough to impose awe inspiring. «We saved you . Girl, you do not know what is respect»._

 _«I know what is respect, but how can I take it to someone who has maneuvered my life? I? A princess? Really, I accepted this part of me because I had to, it's my job». Mariam turned to the other companions, correcting the sentence. «THE our job . I demand an answer»._

 _«Why did you choose us? We were like so many other girls,» hissed Julia sharpening her eyes, when she saw a strange gleam in Laksmi's eyes._

 _«Normal Girl, you say? You are not normal people»._

 _Eireen reached for the princess of the land, said shut up with her intervention. «Descend from our Dynasty, that's why we chose you and horsemen, unlike guardians chosen by luck. Only a really good and strong person could get your powers. The story began in my village, that of Saint Shield, suffered tied to Moscow, with the imperial dynasty. Anastasia Hudinov, then become Ivanov whit a merriege . And then in Spain, in Madrid and finally in Japan. North, south, east and west. You belong to us as we do to you. And if you're wondering: no, you're not dead»._

 _That statement had left the four women remain in silence and confuse, while their ears were strained and their senses alert, ready to capture all the words of those entities._

 _«Okey, Eireen, our friends are struggling and we are here. Take us out, we have to fight with them»._

 _«We will want to do it, Hilary» said Brigit in a dark voice, shaking her head slowly. «But Kratos is still too weak to fight back. We can not act»._

 _«They have to, Laksmi. They can». The fire princess gave her a murderous look to the princess of the earth, cutting off sharply useless dialogue. «They just merge their power with ours»._

 _«But it's dangerous!». Said Eireen._

 _Mariam, Julia, Hilary and Nadja were silent as they watched at that argument. They knew that by continuing in that way they would not have solved anything. They really wanted to finish this mission seriously, until the water Princess intervened harshly._

 _«You have failed in the past, I have no idea, but we're ready for anything. Tell us what to do and we will»._

 _Aradia's lips were showing their cracks in a slight smile, then added. «Give me your rings. Your items will merge with us and we with you. You could stop loving the people you love, lose your memories and know only our own, you might not know who you are but if you are ready the we will too»._

 _«The famous third stage»._

 _«Exactly, sweet Mariam» said Eireen, accepting in her hands the aquamarine ring. «Even these rings are no accident. My knight gave me the same centuries ago but ours was a forbidden relationship. Be happy with Ozuma»._

 _Mariam blushed embarrassed, ironically arguing: «I would have preferred not to know». Her thoughts still ran toward him. He hoped to be able to see it again alive._

 _«Sapphires, my favorite gemstone and a family gif» said Aradia, they mention a bleak smile. «The family is forever, Julia»._

 _Spain's eyes widened. During those months she had never thought of her parents, and at that moment it bears deep yl desire to revisit them._

 _«And when there is no family must grow on your own, you have to give to you something. Freedom, for example». added Brigit, clutching her hands on Nadja's Ruby ring, she mentions a proud smile._

 _For too long she had really believed that she was alone, trapped in a world that does not belong to her, but she was alive. Free to live her life._

 _«Or friendship. Oh, the air guard was my sweet torment» said Laksmi mischievous, doing Hilary smile._

 _The Japanese stared at the emerald serene smiling. That Takao's gift would be her key. Everything was going too fast, she discovered was stronger and more determined than she believed and was willing to live again. Hilary knew she could lose everything, but she also knew that Tyson would have been next._

 _she would never forget it._

 _«Girls» owner named Eireen a hollow voice,« When you will wear the rings be ready for anything. You have no idea how they can have together»_

 _Still a cryptic phrase, although it appeared apparently clear._

 _The water nymph placed the four precious stones on a rock, creating around to be a waterfall tiny water, immediately enveloped by fire._

 _The two elements are not touched, the one would have been the death of the other, yet together they were working, weaving their way, leaving the princesses without word, a column picciola wind wrapped the rings, giving them easier access to color as if pulsate with its own life, and finally a green spiral merged with the air, dancing together._

 _Older princesses sat down on the ground, intertwining their fingers. «Supreme Kratos, the purity of life asks for your presence. We four ladies of nature invoke your benefit. Life and death, eternal opposition, such as light and shadows. Warms these desolate hearts of this desert valley. Angels returned to light with your power beg your help. Water, Fire, Earth and Air are ready to return to your world»._

 _For a brief moment nothing happens, when a blinding white light and blinded the sight of Mariam, Nadja, Hilary and Julia, forcing them to close their eyes, opening them a few moments later._

 _Eireen, Brigit, Laksmi and Aradia had disappeared, leaving a faint trace light around the rings._

 _Uncertain, they moved a step toward that rock, stretching fearful fingers on their rings and a powerful heat wrapped their bodies. In a trance they lifted those objects, and a new heat the still wrapped with white._

 _And in an instant everything changed, a strange and mysterious pure energy lifted their bodies, changing their appearance._

 _A white robe that reached to mid-thigh wrapped them gently, finishing with a ballerina skirt to the knees, the wings were no longer white, but colorful and full of feathers, giving them look like angels._

 _A tunnel opened beneath their feet covered with high sandals, suched all within it._

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle continues to rage with violence and ferocity, collecting a large number of wounded. The boys were fighting with all their strength, but the tiredness and fatigue were taking a toll.

Takeo made a little ride back, and then try to hit Vorkov with a kick, but the monaco reacted promptly, hurling the guard his own element, making backs of many meters, while Max, Rei and Kei encircled the enemy, charging against him a fusion energy.

But he continued to load a sphere of power around her body, making her explode brutally against Them, injuring the three guys again.

The injury stung painfully but did not want to give up, nor could they do so. The Four Horsemen attempted an attack from above. Now Vorkov was completely surrounded.

The four elements are catalyzed against the center, exploding with a deafening roar, but he was still alive. It was surrounded by a dark sphere which slowly opened, by issuing seven arrows on them, dragging all the boys to the ground unconscious.

Vorkov's insane laughter was cruel and ruthless; She watched all that pleased with pool of blood, desiring that death and despair.

The chaos was free and it was just her.

A violent fireball slammed furiously on him, knocking him down with fury, he suffered a wave of water he joined the fire, savagely enveloping the enemy, while Julia and Hilary attacked from left and right, until a column of smoke black got up from his body.

An entity threatening and unknown appeared out of nowhere. Fields sharp teeth and bloodied protruded from a hole, had enormous eyes and yellow, almost macabre, did not have a body, that thing seemed to be made only of smoke, investing violently princess.

Life was really ironic.

Chaos had nursed Vorkov and was resurrected, it was increased with the hunger for power of that man so much to destroy it, leaving only the mortal remains.

They were thrown furiously away from that entity, when eight arrows of different colors that smoke badly hit. A ghostly scream made their skin crawl and hastened towards the princesses.

«We believed that ...»Takao muttered incredulously.

«After I explain to you, okay?» Said Hilary. Her emerald had begun to throb, shining more strongly second by second. «Mariam, any ideas».

«No idea, Hila». She seemed perplexed and helpless, when a new opponent suddenly came dangerously against them. Everyone closed their eyes, sure to be impressed, when a friend heat surrounded their bodies.

Chaos hit them again and in turn Mariam reinforcing the barrier, following what they had done the princesses of the past and now also intervened Julia and Hilary, then turned a knowing smile.

«And this where learned you it?» hiss Yuri disbelief.

Nadja shrugged, pulling the ring from her finger. «That phrase ...».

«That sentence makes sense. The rings are hiding something,». added Hilary.

«And I know what I believe».

All pointed their eyes on Julia, awaiting intrepid her response. «The rings are to be merged».

A new violent attack colluttó the barrier, making her give up.

Lightning flew upwards, joining the surface of their rings.

A colored cloud appeared from nowhere, quickly reaching the point of the sky and then fell to one another, showing a lance with four colors.

The tip was the flame, the stick was the water, it was the land and some drawings was the wind. Their fusion of their four powers.

It was a matter of an instant and that scase light beaten, brutally exploding on Chaos, while an angelic figure reached for his enemy, dragging it away with its, now reunited with its opposite.

* * *

It had been exactly a month since those events, taking away with him that place certain period of cohabitation and the end of the tournament, which had resulted in the Demolition Boys as the new world champions.

Takao for the defeat was a blow but with love Hilary had realized that he had won much more than a stupid tournament, and among petty spite and stolen kisses had already returned to training.

Ozuma, however, once learned that love and friendship were much more important than pride. Mariam was still beside him, and despite the distance he still fought for that relationship.

Yuri had discovered that hide their emotions would have been just a mistake. He had a team gave him a lot of emotions and an energetic girlfriend who filled his days.

And Boris. Well, Boris was always Boris. He continued to harass Nadja, stealing the book she had written. A simple story that talked about all of them. For her he would do anything and had really come to love.

It was so sad to get out of that house with a head full of emotions. Millions of images were created with impunity in their minds.

From our humble beginnings in there, in that house that belonged to them, in that mansion that had seen quarrels and discussions, everything seemed to be so unreal, yet had arrived at the airport too quickly, as if time had begun to flow too quickly.

Mariam abruptly nailed the car in the parking lot, turning stealthily towards her friends, hiding her eyes already polished under a pair of sunglasses.

«The first of you that makes me cry in there I'll kill him. It's a promise».

She still could not believe that that moment was indeed arrived. Mariam had always wanted to live that life away from the village, away from those rules, and yet, perhaps for the first time understood to be part of it, too.

But she had always known that, despite the sorrow, that could be her life.

That would always be her place but he had to go on without surrendering, had become stronger and had made peace with her mind.

«Of course, now my sister has become miss easy tear» teased Jesse, trying to cover himself from her sister's slap, which replied mockingly.

«Crab».

Suddenly someone tapped her hand against the window, doing smile Mariam, while the shrill voice of Julia was perfectly audible through the thin barrier. «Move your ass and give me the keys! After I'll drive».

«Uh, and I thought that our little girl was finally mine alone and we are going in New York for a week, no car for you» she replied ironic, descending quickly out of the car.

Julia smiled back, serene as it had ever been. For too long she had lived a life not her own, and despite the difficulties it was growing and had learned to appreciate what she had. She had come to Tokyo to pieces, she had to pick up the shreds of her life, forced to invent a new one. And Mariam was always with her.

Both near and far had never been important, turning to the girl a sly smile.

Mariam frowned. knew all too well that look, looking pronounce the sentence with a casual tone.

«Why are you looking at me?».

And in a moment Julia threw her arms around her neck, doing Mariam recoils a few steps Mariam, who, surprise, answered the hug. There was no need for words, everything had to go well.

«You forgotten us, bitches» Yelled Nadja and Hilary chorused, running quickly to their friends.

A few hours later it was time to say goodbye.

The boys had not yet climbed on their planes, but between them there was no joy.

Thoughts and words were left motionless in their minds, unable to get out.

For months they would not revise the people who loved each other and between them there would have been only kilometers away, a distance that was almost frightening.

Nadja had tears in her eyes, her teeth sank into her lip quivering. She would not allow her tears to come out.

«Nad» the only Boris's voice to drop her , holding on to her boyfriend's shirt. «Between us will not end well, is not it?».

«It will not end well».

«GOOD» declare Nadja in a firm voice, composing, and then give him a serious look. «Because if you try to betray me ... just you know that I know where you live».

He smiled, grabbing the sides of the girl and then kissed her forcefully. «NEVER».

Her loneliness and her pride had fallen in a short time. Nadja had a family and friends; the errors and horrors of the past seemed to be a distant memory.

Someone's voice calling the departure for Moscow resounded sadly in Julia's mind, undaunted, did not want to leave Yuri's hand.

Julia would see the school after two months. And those days would slowly disappeared from her schedule.

«Yuri?».

«I love you, Fernandez. Send me a postcard from New York and write me when you will arrive».

«I love you too» . She could not believe yet in all that was going on. And a new adventure was finally about to begin.

And at that moment the voice owner named it their destination. New York.

Mariam looked down, letting go of her suitcase and clutching in the embrace of her family. It would have been away from them, as the tears had started to fall from her face, and then let go in a sweet kiss with her boyfriend.

Ozuma did not want to let her go, attracting against her lips in a kiss with a sweet taste and bitter; a conscious kiss of all there was between them.

Nadja, Hilary, Mariam and Julia hastened towards the gate, turning a last look toward the past and toward the future, ready for the new life.

This is the story of four girls in pieces, people like us, ordinary mortals who have lived their lives with such difficulty. Of four women walking on barter of a ravine, disillusioned by the life with their experiences and adventures they found the courage to live.

The story of girls who wanted to live their lives in their own way, this is the story of four girls and rebels in every woman there is a 'Rebel Girl'.

* * *

 **I'm shaking. I'm shaking like a leaf, and at the same time I feel empty and excited because I finally finished this story who are really so fond.**

 **it was wonderful to write this story, share it with you all the emotions that whirled in my mind for too long, write them in a lighter way than my usual with less drama and complications.**

 **This is a story dedicated to a special girl, _LoneeWolf_ , and the friendship that we share a year and forgive me if I have not read your last chapter, I'll do it tomorrow, I promise! and to all of you recommend doing a jump on his profile because there are really a lot of interesting stories and overwhelming.**

 **we all have special friends and this story also speaks of you and I hope that somehow you enjoyed reading it. I appreciated and loved all your words and advice, laughed and joked with you all.**

 **was so exciting, you all have given me a really big push to take back what I had and I was losing, you have been my motivation in continuing this and other stories here and on EFP, the site where I write in Italian.**

 **Thank you all**

 _ **LoneeWolf, IndigoJupiter, eroticland11, Little A. Granger and Kazumakun.**_

 **I hope to soon.**

 **With a world of love,**

 **Your Carmen**


End file.
